Nessie Goes to Hogwarts
by Silver tongued Poet
Summary: Nessie Cullen is enjoying everything Hogwarts has to offer. But when an old enemy returns, who will risk it all to save her? Better review inside!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfic! Hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Twilight or Harry Potter! The Awsome Meyer and Rowling do!**

Chapter 1: Surprises in London

It was just another cold, rainy day in Forks Washington, the home of the Cullen's, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella, and Nessie. It was three months away from Nessie's eleventh birthday. The whole family was going to London, including Jacob. It wasn't a unanimous decision, but Rosalie wasn't going to let it get to her.

"Finally, were going to London!" She sighed as they drove to the airport. She, Alice, Esme, Bella and Nessie were going to meet Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Edward, and Jacob at the airport for their flight that left in two hours. The Cullen boys had gone on a last minute hunting trip to visit Tanya and her unique family, like the Cullen's, they don't kill humans.

Jacob couldn't ride with the girls for two reasons. One: Jacob had to take care of some things in La Push, and two: Rosalie refused to be in the same room with the "dog", let alone in the same car. He was meeting them at the airport.

Nessie was sitting in Bella's lap, staring out the window. With all of the Volturi nonsense over and done with she had gotten a chance to be a child. Her red-brown ringlets were down to her lower back. It was pulled back into a high, braided ponytail.

"Mommy, what's in London?" Nessie asked, looking at Bella with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Friends of Carlisle." Bella answered, looking back at Nessie with her amber eyes. Bella's eyes had turned from unfamiliar crimson to the familiar golden color in just a few short weeks. "We want to find out if there are others like you other than Nahuel and his sisters."

"Oh." Nessie said. She turned back to the window. She remembered Nahuel.

Nessie had only been a few days old when Nahuel left with his aunt, after saving the Cullen's from the Volturi. Nessie touched Bella's face and showed her a picture of Nahuel, she missed him.

"I miss him too. But will see him sometime." Bella smiled back at her. By this time everyone was used to Nessie's 'talent', though it still annoyed Emmett.

They drove into the Sea tack airport at about twelve thirty, it was sunny in Seattle. Alice had said that there was a storm coming and there would be sufficient cloud cover at one o'clock.

Another reason that the boys had gone hunting is because Alice wanted to go shopping, and Nessie did too. Rosalie went because Nessie wanted to, Bella went because she's a sucker for guilt trips like Alice, and Esme went so she wouldn't be home alone.

Bella looked more tired than usual-which was abnormal for vampires since they don't sleep-, and Jacob hasn't been very nice lately. He was trying to convince her, while she was packing, that it would be a good idea for him and Nessie to stay in La Push with Billy.

"But _why_?" He had asked after she had told him no for the millionth time.

"Because I said so!" She snapped angrily at him. She paused, that sounded like something Charlie would say. "Look, you know how it is when she's away from you?" She gave him a moment to consider that, when he didn't respond she went on. "Well it's the same for Edward and me too. You'd better hope she doesn't tell him about this, he'll be furious."

"What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him." He sneered.

"You'll love London Jake!" She was trying to make him see the benefits of traveling abroad. Edward had told Bella, Nessie, and Jacob stories from Carlisle's memories, when Carlisle was unavailable. "There are plenty of schools there for you to try–"

"Never mind." Jake hated any mention of the word school. He didn't like the fact that Nessie was now smarter than him.

It was twelve forty-five, fifteen minutes to go.

The thunderclap, which Alice had predicted would be promptly at one o'clock, rumbled overhead. They got out of the car and glided to the front doors of the airport. Jacob was waiting for the girls by the metal detectors.

"Jacob!" Nessie yelled as she ran into his arms.

"Nessie!" Jake kissed Nessie on the forehead. "Hey Bella." He said as he hugged Bella and made a comment about how much she smelled.

The rest of the Cullen family, with one exception, had warmed up to Jacob and his pack. They even spent the holidays together.

"Jacob." Esme said as she touched his arm.

"Hello Jacob." Alice smiled warmly as she hugged him.

"Why can't he stay with the rest of the dogs?" Rosalie muttered as she stalked through the revolving door. "In the cargo hold."

As soon as the girls were all inside, Edward materialized beside Bella and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

"Alright you two." Emmett muttered as he walked up behind Rosalie, giving her a kiss as well. "Get a room!"

"You're one to talk." Edward said between kisses.

"Hey, there's a kid here you know." Jacob said as he covered Nessie's eyes.

Edward sighed as he pulled Bella away from him. "Kill joy." He whispered, though everyone could hear.

"Be nice." Bella whispered back as she kissed his cheek.

They greeted each other and had to run, at a human pace, to make their flight.

The flight was long. Jacob tried to keep Nessie entertained, but she wanted to play chess on the computer. He said that she was too smart to play with him, but the uncontrollable urge to give her anything she wanted overruled is intellect. She won all seven games.

They were meeting Carlisle's friends at the airport. Carlisle's friends were not 'Vegetarians' like the Cullen's. But they promised to not try and force their way of life on the Cullen's and vice versa.

The London vampires were standing in the shade of a fake potted plant. The male was tall with jet black hair and piercing crimson eyes, his mate had flowing blonde hair that looked like a silver river, and her eyes were also crimson in color.

"Hector!" Carlisle beamed as he walked over to embrace the tall vampire.

"Carlisle, my friend. It's been too long." Hector clapped him on the shoulder and flashed a brilliant smile. "You remember my wife Lydia?" Lydia smiled kindly. Her lips matched the color of her eyes.

"Yes of course, it's good to see you again Lydia." Carlisle replied, kissing Lydia on the hand.

"It's a pleasure Carlisle. We haven't had the pleasure of meeting the rest of your charming family." Lydia's voice sounded similar to Alice's.

"Of course not, how rude of me! This is my wife Esme, our 'children' Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and… a friend of the family Jacob Black." Carlisle pointed to individuals, hesitating on the last.

"Hello everyone." Hector and Lydia said at the same time. There eyes roamed over Jacob at the same time that they got a whiff of his scent.

Though as a rule, vampires and werewolves traveled in different circles, Hector and Lydia didn't press the Cullen's for information.

Whatever had passed through either Hector or Lydia's thoughts made Edward go rigged, a low hiss came out of his mouth. Jacob shifted his position so that he was partially in front Bella. A questioning look passed into Hectors eyes, then acknowledgement.

"We won't harm the humans." He said in a low voice, too low for any human ears to hear. "It was just a passing thought."

After the tense stand off they took off to Hector and Lydia's reclusive retreat.

The first few days of being with Hector and Lydia were… interesting. Jacob couldn't stand being in the house for too long so he, Edward, Bella and Nessie went to explore the city.

They toured through Carlisle's home town, walking through the crowded streets.

"London is more crowded than Carlisle remembered it." Edward mentioned as he pulled Bella out of the way of a biker.

"Well, it has been awhile since he was here last." she pointed out. "What is it?" Edward had stopped walking.

"It's a scent that I recognize." He sounded confused.

"What's his problem?" Jacob asked when he caught back up with Bella.

"Daddy?" Nessie asked, touching Edward's arm.

"I know this scent but I don't know anyone in London." Edward sounded like he was talking more to himself. "I want to follow it."

"I'll come too." Bella said taking his hand.

"Me too." Nessie said as she reached for Bella's hand.

"Nessie?" Jacob asked nervously. He still remembered the last time they had followed the scent of anything. It turned out to be another Vampire like Hector and Lydia, but he was very thirsty.

"It's a human." Nessie said sniffing the air. "I want to go."

"Jake, if you don't want to go, you can go back home to Rose." Edward smiled raising his eyebrows.

"Just let me change." Jacob muttered as the vampires followed him into a dark alley. Bella and Nessie turned around as Jacob took off his shirt, pants, and shoes. There was a loud popping noise, and a red-brown wolf appeared that could pass for a scruffy dog.

"Let's go then." Edward sighed as he turned back out into the street. It was dark by then, and they followed the scent.

They could tell from the trail that it was a woman, about in her late twenties. There was another smell that Nessie didn't recognize, it smelled sweet but she couldn't tell what kind of flavor it was.

Edward led the way with Bella, Jacob and Nessie following. They were on the trail for about an hour and they had decided to stop when the trail picked up again. It went down a long dark ally and it was fresh, maybe ten minutes old. Edward got more excited and faster as they closed in on whoever she was.

"Slow down, Edward!" Bella said as she was having trouble keeping up.

Edward had stopped at the mouth of the next street.

"Who are you? You've been following me for quite awhile." A woman's voice came from the shadows. She emerged from them with a funny looking stick in her right hand. She was holding it like a weapon. There was a light coming out of the tip. Edward seemed to be familiar with it but Jacob, Bella and Nessie had no idea what it was. Her hair was black and straight, about down to her back. She was wearing a scarlet robe that dusted the ground.

"Ce-Cedric?" She gasped as she looked at Edward.

"Cedric, who's Cedric?" Bella asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I haven't been called that in years." Edward smiled as he looked at the woman. "Cho, Cho Chang, isn't it?"

"You're supposed to be dead!" Cho gasped as her heart started beating faster.

"Edward what is she talking about? And why is she holding that stick like that?" Bella asked.

"Who's Edward?" Cho pointed the stick towards Bella. Jacob growled as he stood protectively in front of Bella and Nessie, Edward was still in shock.

"That is Edward." Bella replied, pointing at Edward, Nessie couldn't tell if her mother was using her shield or not.

"No that's Cedric." She lowered the stick as she said, "And this isn't a stick, it's called a 'wand'."

"A wand? Like with magic spells?" Bella asked incredulously, "Look, I have no idea who this 'Cedric' person is but that is my husband, and his name is Edward."

"Tell her who you really are!" Cho and Bella said at the same time.

"You're both right." Edward said coming back to the present. "I used to be called Cedric, Cedric Diggory. Back when I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I love reading your reviews, you make my day guys!!! Here's Chapter two!!! What will happen next?!?**

**(Disclaimer) I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter! I wish I did!**

Chapter 2: Explanations at the Leaky Cauldron

"Hog-what?" Bella asked.

"Hog_warts_" Cho corrected.

"Maybe we should take this to a more private place?" Edward suggested as he motioned to the lighted streets.

"I still haven't ruled out the fact that you're dead." Cho said as she took off her robe to show the more inconspicuous clothes underneath. She followed behind him. "You're not a ghost are you?" She asked, Edward just laughed.

Bella, Jacob and Nessie all exchanged a confused glance and followed. Cho and Edward seemed like they were in their own little world as they walked a couple of steps in font of the others.

"How are Harry and the others?" I heard Edward ask Cho as they ducked into a grimy little pub. If they hadn't been following them, Bella, Jake, and Nessie might not have noticed it. It was crammed in between a big bookshop and a music store. The sign above the door said: "The Leaky Cauldron".

"Their doing well, last I heard." Cho said as she sat down at one of the empty chairs. Actually, the whole place was empty except for the bartender, who looked like a shriveled up prune.

"Harry and his friend Ron are now Aurors" Cho continued. "And I went back to Hogwarts to teach." She pulled her wand back out and waved it in the air. Four cups, a pot of tea, and a dog bowl appeared out of no where. She poured the tea into the four cups and tapped the bowl with her wand and water came out of the tip of the wand. She set the bowl in front of Jacob, who turned up his nose, and she gave the three of them with thumbs a cup.

"What are you teaching?" Edward asked taking a sip of tea without even thinking about it. Nessie sniffed the tea; it smelled sweet, just like Cho. She took a sip too and it tasted as good as it smelled. It wasn't the same as blood but she would drink it.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." She smiled over her tea cup.

"Wow, I thought Professor Moody was teaching that class." Edward wondered as he folded his hands under his chin.

"A lot has changed since you died." Cho said with a note of sadness coloring it.

"Would someone like to explain this to me?" Bella interrupted for the first time.

"Yes, I am a little confused myself." Cho agreed with Bella. "Who are your friends Cedric?"

"I'm sorry Cho." Edward said smiling apologetically at her. "My real name is Edward Cullen. This is my wife Bella, our daughter Renesmee, and… our dog… Jacob." He pointed to them in turn. It was just like it was with Hector and Lydia, awkward. "Everyone, this is Cho Chang, we went to school together."

"Nice to meet you." Cho smiled warmly at them. Nessie took another sip of tea.

"Now that we all know each other…" Bella hinted as she traced the opening of the cup.

"Yes, well Bella, you know how we have to move before people find out about who we are." Edward verified, Bella nodded her head and he continued. "Well one time, when it was just Carlisle and I, we lived in London-"

"I thought you said you had never been to London?" Bella said as she smacked Edward on the arm.

"I'm not allowed to tell you everything, just like it was in the beginning." He replied holding his hands up in defense.

"Yea, vampires have a lot of secrets." Bella steamed.

"Vampire?" Cho said as she cocked her head to the side. "It seems we have a lot to learn about each other Ced- I mean Edward."

So Bella and Edward told Cho about their life and Nessie's, all thirteen years of it. Then Cho and Edward told Bella and Nessie all about _their_ world.

"Hogwarts is just as its name suggests, it's a school that teaches young witches and wizards how to use their powers." Edward explained.

"I'm getting ready to close up, if you don't mind." The bartender said pointing to the door. The bartender's reaction to Edward and Bella was what they were accustomed to. They were trying to be kind, but a normal human's first reaction to the Cullen's was terror. Cho didn't seem to notice, though Cho didn't fit the description of "normal".

"Thank you, Tom." Cho said as she rose from her chair and walked out the door.

"Wait Cho!" Edward walked out of the door to catch up to her.

"Edward." Bella said as she reached for his arm. "You know what the Voulturi will do. Once they hear about this, they'll come to kill her."

Jacob whined as he tugged on Edward's pants leg.

"Well, if the people at Hogwarts are aware that vampires exist, then I'm sure that the Voulturi know about Hogwarts. Besides, Cho is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She's been trained to handle a vampire." Edward put his hands on the sides of Bella's face. Every one knew how she worried about everything.

"Cho?" Edward called louder. Cho paused at the corner under a street lamp. "I want you to meet the rest of my family." Edward had a moment of intuition.

"There are more of you?" Cho asked skeptically.

"Just eight more, I promise." He smiled.

"Am I the only one who's confused?" Bella whispered in Nessie's ear. Nessie shook her head no.

The five of them walked back to Hector and Lydia's house. Edward and Cho were wrapped up in their own conversation. They talked about their school friends and what the other had been doing since they last saw each other.

"You know it's bad when you see your friend's kids come through Hogwarts!" Cho sighed.

"Can't imagine what that feels like." Edward chuckled.

"Will I be seeing your little one there?" Cho turned to look at Nessie.

"I don't know." Edward murmured. Edward smirked at something that had passed through Nessie's head. "I don't think they will accept half vampire children at Hogwarts Nessie."

"Oh, you weren't there, of course you wouldn't have known!" Cho smiled. "Hermione, one of Harry's friends, created a group called S.P.E.W. It's a group for magical creature's rights. She finally convinced Headmistress McGonagall to start accepting magical creatures into Hogwarts. We even have a few teachers too, though we don't have any vampire teachers, for obvious reasons of course."

"Hogwarts didn't have a vampire teacher, would they like one?" Edward asked.

"Well," Cho thought about it for a minute, "I'd have to talk to McGonagall, but I would think so. Why? Do you know if someone is interested?" she eyed him curiously.

"My Father, Carlisle, would love to teach others about our race." Edward smiled.

"Does he drink blood?" Cho asked fearfully.

"No, we are unique in the vampire world because we don't drink human blood. We sustain ourselves off animal blood. That's the reason for-"

"The eye color?" Cho finished. "The only ones that I've seen have those dark red eyes. I always wondered why your eyes were the same color as Hufflepuff yellow."

"I think Carlisle will jump at the chance to teach others about us." Bella said as she held Nessie and ran after Cho and Edward. Jacob was running right behind them.

"Well here we are." Edward said as the five of them came upon the secluded house.

"Nice haunt for a bunch of vampires." Cho commented.

"You have no idea." Jacob's voice came from behind Cho, she jumped and then understanding came into her eyes.

"A werewolf?" She guessed.

"No Cho. He's nothing like Professor Lupin." Edward smiled. "The correct terminology is 'shape-shifter'."

"Hum." Cho looked Jacob over like he was a science experiment.

"There waiting for us, let's go." Edward gestured for Cho to go first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I love your reviews , keep them coming!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

The eight other vampires were already waiting to let Edward have it.

"What in the world were you thinking Edward?" Esme exclaimed in her usually gentle voice.

Carlisle snapped his book shut and demanded the story. He was the type of person that wanted the whole story before he came to a conclusion.

Alice's brow furrowed as their future disappeared yet again. She couldn't 'see' anything that she hadn't experienced yet. She had been a human and a vampire, she couldn't see the wolves, Nessie, and now the witches and wizards were going to be a problem.

Jasper just took in the emotions of the room and stood protectively in front of Alice.

Hector and Lydia were sitting silently in the background. They didn't want to get in the middle of the latest 'Cullen family crisis'.

"Ugh!" Rose complained as she flopped back down on the couch. She was either too angry or too board to say anything else.

"What's goin' on?" Emmett said as he came through the back door. He looked at the new arrivals and chuckled. "What have you boys done now?"

Jacob stood in front of Cho and Edward was in front of Bella and Nessie.

After a tense hour long discussion, all the bases were covered and the rest of the Cullen's, with one exception as always, and the London vampires were comfortable with Cho. Lydia even commented on Cho's hair.

"Cho, I just love the shade of your hair." Lydia said as she stroked Cho's hair.

"Thank you Lydia." Cho wasn't sure if she should accept it as a complement or not.

"I wish my hair was darker." Lydia commented as she stroked her silver-blonde hair.

Rose and Emmett went hunting and stayed gone until Cho left.

"Carlisle?" Cho asked before she left. She was still uncomfortable with talking to the vampires directly.

"Yes Cho?" Carlisle asked as he closed the book he was reading.

"Hogwarts has an opening for a vampire studies teaching position. Edward mentioned that you know a lot about vampire history, and I was wondering if you would be interested." She made the offer. "I will have to speak to my headmistress about it, but I don't think she would have a problem with it."

"Vampire studies?" Carlisle mused.

"Or we could call it 'vampire history' if you would like."

"No, I love 'vampire studies'. I would be honored to teach the young ones of the wizarding world about the vampire world." Carlisle was wrapped up in the idea of being a professor in a magical school.

"I'll speak with Minerva about it on Monday morning." Cho replied as she stepped out of the door. Jacob followed behind her and Edward followed. Bella glared at them both. She didn't like to share.

After three weeks of being in London, the Cullen's were well accustomed to life in the English countryside. Rose and Alice went shopping everyday. Jasper and Emmett went when their wives shamed them into going. Carlisle and Esme spent most of their time with Hector and Lydia, reconnecting. Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jake all hung out with Cho whenever she came in to visit. But because Edward and Bella couldn't go out in the sun, Nessie and Jake got to spend more time with her. The day Nessie's Hogwarts letter came, a sunny Friday afternoon; Cho decided it was time to show Jake and Nessie Diagon Alley.

"Nessie you are going to _love_ this." Cho said as they walked out of the back of The Leaky Cauldron. She pulled out her wand and tapped a series of bricks in a random order. The wall shivered as the bricks moved away revealing a busy city street.

"Whoa!" Jake and Nessie said at the same time. Cho smiled as she lead the way down main street up to a huge white building that towered over the other smaller buildings.

"This is Gringotts." Cho announced as they climbed the staircase that led to a set of bronzed doors. "This is the only wizard bank in existence. You can buy things in Diagon Alley with these coins." She showed them a handful of large gold pieces medium silver pieces and tiny bronze pieces. "The shopkeepers don't exchange muggle money."

"'Muggle money', what's that? And how am I going to buy anything with this?" Nessie pulled out her wallet with normal money.

"Muggle is a term used for anything that's non-magical, such as the money that you have or the clothes you're wearing. The bank has a Muggle-Wizarding currency exchange." Cho said as she pocketed the coins and pushed open the bronze doors. They only walked a couple of steps before they walked through a set of silver doors and into the banks lobby

The trio was met many witches, wizards and tiny creatures alike as they did there comings and goings along the lengthy marble counters. The marble floor was so shiny that Nessie could see herself in them.

"Excuse me!" a voice said rudely. Nessie looked up into the angry eyes of a small unpleasant man who was as tall as she was. Jake pulled her out of the way as the man shoved his way around her.

"How rude!" she exclaimed as Jake sat her back down. "What _are_ those things Cho?"

"Goblins." Cho replied swiftly. "Goblins are extremely greedy and will protect their money and valuables at any cost, which makes them ideal guardians for valuables of the wizarding world. Gringotts is considered the safest place in the world for anything you want to keep safe, other than Hogwarts of course."

The three of them headed over to a small desk that was manned by a tiny woman-goblin in a green pinstripe uniform.

"Can I help you?" she smiled revealing her yellow, sharp, crooked teeth.

"Yes, we need to do an exchange." Cho said as Nessie handed her the muggle money. Thankfully, Edward had thought to give Nessie British money instead of American money.

"Certainly." The goblin did her job quickly and efficiently. "Would you like to set up a vault with us today?" she directed the question at Nessie. Nessie looked at Cho for direction.

"I think that would be best. I can't remember if your father has one or not." Cho replied.

After a long ordeal with the Gringotts goblins, Cho, Jake and Nessie left the bank and headed off for the other shops in Diagon Alley.

Cho showed Nessie all the different shops, and they got everything on Nessie's list. Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, Flourish & Blotts, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, Magical Menagerie, Potage's Cauldron Shop, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and finally Ollivander's.

"The last thing that you'll need is a wand, of course." Cho smiled as she held the door open for Nessie and Jake. "Mr. Ollivander?" she called loudly.

There was a loud noise in the back as a pale-eyed white haired shopkeeper came into view.

"Ah, greetings Proffessor Chang!" the old man beemed as he shook her hand. "And you must be a new Hogwarts student, am I correct?"

"Yes sir." Nessie whispered as she hid partialy behind Cho. Though she knew she shouldn't be afraid of the man but he terrified her. Cho pushed Nessie closer to Mr. Ollivander as he pulled out a mesuring tape.

He mesured various parts of her before he started shoving wands in her hand.

"No, no." he would mutter. "Try this one." he would say before he took that one away too. After about twenty wands, Nessie made a table float.

"Excelent! Briliant!" Mr. Ollivander shouted. "That's the one I thought would choose you!" Nessie looked at him, puzzled. When the three of them left the wand shop, Nessie asked Cho about it.

"Mr. Ollivander says that 'the wand chooses the wizard'." Cho said. "Jacob, why don't you take those back to the house?" Cho asked, pointing to the bags that Jake was carrying.

"Okay." Jake said as he walked down the street with their day's spoils. When Jake was out of site, Cho turned to Nessie.

"Nes, I think you know your way around pretty well," she said casually, "I need to go pick up a few things from Flourish & Blotts. I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at three, ok?"

"Sure!" Nessie replied. She had never been able to be on her own before. That's probably why Cho waited till Jake was gone to ask.

Nessie milled aimlessly around Diagon Alley, she sighed at the things that she didn't have enough money for. She would often touch the little gold key in her pocket and think about the money that was buried miles beneath her feet. She didn't go back to the bank for two reasons: one, her school things were bought and she wanted to save her remaining money for emergency reasons and two, she was scared of the goblins.

With five minutes left before she was supposed to meet Cho, Nessie decided to go to stand out in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to wait for Cho.

Nessie sat down on one of the tables and chairs that were set up outside. A tall gangly boy came pass her a little while later and sat in the chair across from her. He pulled out box of what looked like jellybeans and started eating them very noisily. Nessie, irritated, looked at him.

"'Scuse me miss." He apologized. "You want some?"

Nessie hesitated. On the one hand, her parents tought her never to take things or talk to strangers, on the other hand, she hadn't had anything since breakfast. Her stomach growled uncomfortably as hunger got the best of her. She took a piece with a mumbled thank you. The bean she picked out was a fiery red color. She put it in her mouth and the flavor was sugary sweet. The boy started giggling when Nessie swolowed. As the sweet flavor faded, the same burning sensation that came along with being a vampire scorched up her throat. It wasn't unpleasnt, so she didn't think anything else about it.

"What?" she asked when the boy stoped laughing and started gawking at her.

"That was a sweet and spicy bean!" the boy sputtered. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" he added when Nessie didn't respond.

"A what?" she was confused and wished that Cho was there.

"Oh, you must be a muggle-born witch." The boy said just as an older man's voice came from behind him.

"James? What are you doing?"

The boy turned at the same time that Nessie saw a little family converge on them. The father had short black hair that covered his forehead and round glasses surounding his green eyes. His wife had medium length ginger hair and was glaring at the boy with her blue eyes. Their two children ran up to the boy, the girl had ginger hair like her mother and the boy had the same black hair and green eyes as his father.

"Your introuble now!" They both sang together.

"Shut up!" the boy mumbled.

"James! Did you just give that girl one of your uncle's enchanted sweets?" his mother roared.

"Now, Ginny don't be so hard on the boy." Her husband said as he came up behind her. "I'm sure you didn't mean it, now did you James?" the man winked at his son.

"Of course not." James turned back to face Nessie. Aparently he couldn't lie convincingly under his mothers glare, something that Nessie could relate to, sort of.

"Apologize to her!" his mother spat.

"Sorry." James mumbled.

"It's ok, I'm used to people trying to play pranks on me. My uncles do it all the time." Nessie started to laugh as she remembered one of Emmett's more brilliant pranks involving a whole roll of ducktape and a her father.

"Are you here alone dear?" the mother asked.

"Oh no, I'm with a family friend." Nessie said as she heard Cho coming behind her.

"Sorry I'm late Nes!" she called as she waved at them. "You wouldn't know how preoocupied I can get around books!" she came to a stop behind of Nessie. "Harry, Ginny! This is a suprize! I thought you were in Ireland visiting Ron and Hermione?"

"We were, until we got the children's letters. We sort of lost track of time." Ginny replied, seeming a little embarrised.

"Well, time flies when your having fun huh?" Harry added. They all laughed and Cho offered to buy them all an ice cream.

Cho caught up with Harry and Ginny while the Potter kids chatted with Nessie.

"Nessie? Like the Lock Ness Monster?" Al replied.

"Yea, sort of. Its short for my real name, Renesme." Nessie replied.

"Well that's a mouth full!" James laughed as he butchered the pronounciation of Nessie's full name. To which his mother scolded him.

"Calm down dear." Her husband patted her on the shoulder.

"Don't you 'Calm down dear' me Harry James Potter!" Ginny said as she forgot about their company.

"Honestly Mum, your starting to sound like gran." James muttered.

Ginny turned on him. "Well someone has to! What, with your father and my brothers teaching you how to _act_!"

Cho asked a questoion about the other members of the Weasly clan to distract Ginny and save James from another punishment.

"So what house do you think you'll get into?" Lily asked Nessie.

"House?" Nessie repeated the word. "I thought Hogwarts was a castle."

"Geze Rhu-nas-me!" James said, butchering her name again. "Don't you know anything about Hogwarts?"

Cho explained while Ginny whacked James on the back of his head. "There are four houses at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Gryffindors are couragous, brave, daring, and chivalrous. Hufflepuffs are hard workers, loyal, tolerant, and fair players. Ravenclaws are intelligent and creative. And the Slytherins are ambitious, cunning and resourceful." Then she turned back to Ginny and Harry.

"So which one?" Lily asked again. "I would love to be in Gryffindor because my whole family has been in there, but I'm a very fair player like the hufflepuffs, then there's my creativeness with the ravenclaws but I definatly don't want to be in Slytherin!"

"Why not?" Nessie asked. She thought being resourceful was a good thing.

"Our uncles told us that every witch or wizard that went bad came from Slytherin house." Al whispered.

"Well, not everyone that has been in Slytherin has gone bad have they?" Nessie asked.

"Well no I guess not. But the majority of them have." Al replied.

Nessie was quiet for a moment. Maybe the Slytherins had a bad reputation but that was no reason for her to take the Potter's side. She would wait till she got to Hogwarts to decide for herself if the Slytherins were bad.

"I don't know which house I'll be in, but I guess I'll find out in September." Nessie finaly said.

"Yea, I know you'll both end up in Slytherin anyway no matter how you protest." James grinned evily.

"Shut up James. That didn't work on Al and its not going to work on us!" Lily replied taking on a tone her mother would have been proud of.

Nessie found out that both James and Al were in Gryffindor and they both played on the house Quidditch team.

James had to explain to her what Quidditch was ("I keep forgetting that you know nothing about Hogwarts!"). He explained that there were three types of balls, the Quaffle, the Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. Each team has seven players, consisting of three Chasers, two Beaters, one Keeper and one Seeker. James was the Keeper and Al was a Chaser.

"Maybe you'll get to go with us to the World Cup next year!" Al said brightly.

"Can she Mum!" Lily whined as the three adults converged on them to break up the little pow-wow.

"Maybe, if that uncle of yours gets good seats this year." Ginny said, she turned to Cho. "This year we were stuck up in the stratusphere and poor James got a nosebleed."

"MUM!" James whined even louder than his sister.

"Well, Nes, I think its time we head back. I bet your parents and Jake think I've kiddnapped you!" Cho patted the Potter's kids on their heads. "I'll see you all at Hogwarts!"

"Goodbye Professor Chang!" The children said as the Potter's walked back down the street.

"There nice." Nessie comented as she and Cho strolled back up the street.

"Yes the Potters are very nice people." Cho mused. "I'm suprized that they could come into town today. I knew that they were back but I thought… well anyway. So how was your first trip to Diagon Alley?"

"It was great, I can't wait for the next one!" Nessie replied. She wondered what Cho was going to say before she asked her question but she thought better of asking.

They were back at Hector and Lydia's by six.

"There you are!" Bella said as they caught her mid-pace. "We were about to come looking for you." She said as she hugged Nessie.

"I'm fine mom!" Nessie said.

"But you know your mother." Edwards voice came from the front door. "Always the worrier."

After Nessie gave a long and detailed discription of her day to the vampires who were listening she went to bed. It struck her as odd that Jake was gone.

When she asked Edward about it, he mearly said that Jake had went out. Why would Jacob go anywhere without her?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I love your reviews! They help me out so much! This chapter is a really good one, but I need your help!!! I'm suffering from writers block! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter!!! (I wish!)**

Chapter Four: Greiving For Lost Love

Nessie spent the rest of the summer contemplating the things to come at Hogwarts. Cho had told her all about the different courses and the different teachers. On one particular night, Alice, Edward, Nessie, and Cho were sitting by the fire. Everyone else was on a hunting trip.

Alice was looking at a book that Nessie had bought her in Diagon Alley. "Oh! This is a load of Bull-!"

"Alice!" Edward said as he covered Nessie's ears.

"Sorry, but this is ridiculous! There is so much information on such an imperfect art!" Alice steemed as she flipped the page with a flick of her wrist.

"Professor McGonagall agrees with you there Alice!" Cho chuckled. She had grown attached to Alice ever since she spent so much time with the Cullens. Alice just had that charm about her. "She calls it 'one of the most imprecise branches of magic'."

"Indeed!" Alice agreed as she flipped another page muttering to herself. She had finally given up on the book and told the others that she was going out to find Jasper.

"Tell us more about the other teachers Cho!" Nessie tugged on Cho's arm from Edward's lap.

"Well, there's Proffesor Binns, that's probalby the only one you remember Edward. He teaches History of Magic. Of course, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm also the head of Ravenclaw house. Professor Longbottom teaches Herbology as well as being the head of Hufflepuff house."

"Longbottom?" Edward interupted. "That name rings a bell."

"You might remember him as Nevil. He used to hang out with Harry, he gave Harry the Gillyweed at the Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh right, I remember him." Edward made a face at some remembered memory.

"Professor Twiggy teaches Transfiguration, she's also the head of Gryffindor house. Then there's Professor Earlheart. He is the head of Slytherin house and his subject matter is potions." Cho looked at Edward as she said this, wondering what he was remembering about the tournament.

Cho also gave a small description of each subject and the teacher that teaches the class.

"What house do you think I'll be put in Cho?" Nessie asked after a long discussion on the pros and cons of Charms.

"I don't know Nes." Cho stared unseeingly out the back window. "That's something between you and the Sorting Hat."

"Sorting Hat?" Nessie repeated as a picture of a sorting machine popped into her head, Edward chuckled.

"You'll find out on the First." Cho repeated for the millionth time. Whenever Nessie asked her a question that she didn't know, or pretended not to know, she would say that phrase.

"Time to go to bed Nessie." Edward said as he pulled her up into his arms. "You're going to have an early start in the morning and we probably won't get home till around twelve tomorrow night." He sat her down on the floor and kissed the top of her head.

"Alright." Nessie pouted a little. "Goodnight Daddy, goodnight Cho."

"Goodnight Nessie, sleep tight!" Cho ruffled Nessie's hair. "Research on vampires?" she guessed. Edward nodded.

She waited until she heard Nessie's door shut to talk to Edward. "What happened that night?" she asked in a whisper.

Edward knew which night she ment. "The cup was a Portkey. It led Harry and I to a graveyard. One of Voldemorts servants used _Avada Kedavera_ on me. It didn't kill me, there are very little ways that vampires can be killed. But, I blacked out for a little bit, then I remembered that I was supposed to be dead. So I had to remain still. I wanted to help Harry but I couldn't." he tried to listen to her thoughts but they were too anguished and tormented to form words.

"Why?" her voice was no louder than a whisper. "Why didn't you tell me that you were a vampire? I would have understood Cedric." She remembered the first few days after the Triwizard Tournament, the funeral, the mumbled condolences, wishing that she could die too, just to be with him.

"I couldn't tell you Cho, just like it's illegal for underage wizards to use magic, vampires have rules as well. And my name isn't Cedric I wish you wouldn't call me that anymore." Edward explained. When he tried to read her mind this time, there was a brick wall blocking him, just like it was with Bella.

"I'm sorry… Edward." Cho finaly said. "I understand it but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

Edward's eyes tightend. He remembered the last conversation they had the night before the third Triwizard task. "Cho, this is the real me. You're in love with Cedric, an idea that doesn't exist anymore. I will _never_ be Cedric, and I love Bella, there's nothing that you, or anyone else, can do to change it." He remembered that he had told her that he loved her and would never leave her. Lies, all lies, that was the price to pay for being a vampire. It was like Bella all over again.

"I would have understood." Cho spoke a little louder as she stood up and went for the door. She pulled the door shut behind herself and, where Edward couldn't see, she wipped a tear from her face.

**. . . . .**

Cho didn't come back. Nessie thought she heard deep voiced shouts some time after one in the morning, but she wrote it off as her dreaming.

The next morning Edward and Jacob weren't speaking to each other. They were sitting as far apart as they could. Bella was looking from Edward to Jacob with a questioning look on her face but she didn't say anything. Alice was doing the same thing but she was also looking towards the future. After about ten minutes of serching, she stole out of the room. A few minutes later, Jacob stood up and walked towards the front door.

"Where are you going Jake?" Bella asked.

"I'm going out." He replied without turning around. "I don't know when I'll be back." He walked out the front door without another word.

Nessie was hurt, he usually went out of his way to say goodbye to her, if he ever left. Something was wrong, she could feel it. But she put her suspicions on the back-burner, she knew that she couldn't do anything with her father around. She went up to her room and pulled out _Hogwarts: A History_. She sat on the windowsill and opened the window. It was a sunny day in England again, which made her wonder why Alice was hurrying from the house and running after Jacob.

Jacob hadn't gotten very far. Nessie's vampire hearing allowed her to hear their conversation.

"Jacob no!" Alice protested. "You can't do this!"

"Why not!" Jacob yelled back. He was never harsh with Alice. Something was wrong. "He hurt her just like Bella, but this time, there is something I can do about it. I was almost too late last night. I'm not letting her out of my sight." He turned to leave again.

"Jacob please! Think about Nessie, she'll be crushed if you leave!" Alice tried again, she touched his arm. "Please just stay for a little while longer, at least until Nessie goes away to school."

"I'm sorry Alice." Jacob replied. He took her hand off his arm. "I have to go. Cho needs me." With that he disappeared into the trees.

Nessie's book fell out of the window and landed on the brick patio with a _thunk_. Alice's head whipped at the sound and saw Nessie staring out the window. In one minute she was standing there, the next she was in Nessie's room holding her.

"I'm so sorry Nessie." She whispered. "I tried to get him to stop, but it was too late. His decision was made."

They sat like that for hours until Edward called Nessie down. It was time to go on their scheduled hunting trip.

Nessie channeled her sadness into her hunting instincts and brought down an eighteen point buck.

"Nice job Nessie." Edward commented. Nessie couldn't tell, but it looked like something was up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! I love all the reviews and alerts!!! I apreaciate them!!! :D This one was a funny chapter to write, and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter!**

Chapter Five: The Hogwarts Express

Nessie had forgotten about all the excitement of going to Hogwarts in the wake of Jacob leaving.

Edward never said anything about it. Bella would just stare out the windows and look like she was crying often. Alice started reading Nessie's book for lack of something else to do. Rose and Emmett hung around more often now that Jacob and Cho were gone.

"I still smell like dog." Rose would complain often.

It was a particular cloudy morning when Edward reminded Nessie of the date.

"Its almost time for you to go to Hogwarts, huh?" he said over breakfast. "I remember my first trip on the Hogwarts Express. You're going to love it there Nessie!"

"Uh-huh." Nessie replied as she mechanically stirred her spoon in the cereal. "Dad, is Jake coming back?"

Edward hesitated, "I'm not sure Nessie, he's still pretty angry at me. Not to mention that I'm still angry at myself."

"I wish we could find him." She replied back forlornly.

"He'll show up when he's ready to Nessie." Edward patted her on her head then he turned to Alice. Rosalie wasn't the only one who was happy that Jake was gone for the moment. Alice still couldn't see everything because of Nessie, but she was working around it. "Alice is it going to be good weather for us to see Nessie off to the station?"

It looked like she was concentrating really hard on something. "I have a feeling that Jake will be coming back soon. It's getting harder to see what's coming."

A few hours later, Alice's prediction came true. Nessie saw Jake holding hands with Cho where they had just appeared out of thin air. Jake had to stop to throw up over the side of the road.

"JAKE'S BACK!!!" Nessie yelled as she bounded down the stairs and out the front door.

Cho froze when she saw the rest of the Cullen's standing on the porch, but Jake put a reassuring arm around her and pulled her forward.

"I missed you Jake!" Nessie said as he held open his arms for a hug.

"I missed you too Nes!" his familiar smile seemed to warm the very atmosphere as the three of them walked back to meet the rest of the Cullen's. Cho was the first to speak.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I'm sure you all know what happened by now. I should have known that my feelings about Edward were unjustified. And I'm sorry that I stole Jacob from you. It was very selfish of me, but I needed him so much." She looked at each vampire before she turned to Jake. "But, everything has been settled and, if you still want me, I would love to spend more time with you, and get to know more about you."

"Of course Cho," Carlisle spoke up. "you are always welcomed in our home, although, this really isn't our home." He turned to Hector.

"You are always welcomed into our home as well Cho." Lydia said before Hector could.

Cho spent the rest of the summer with the vampires. Edward, Bella, Cho, Jake, and Nessie all went to Diagon Alley one day when it was cloudy and rainy. Nessie ran into Lily and her mother as they were out buying Lily's robes. Ginny did a double take when she saw Edward, but she didn't say anything about it and Edward didn't pick up anything in her thoughts.

The night before school started, Edward and Jake played a game of cards with Jasper and Emmett. And you know how much Jasper and Emmett love to gamble.

"Its payback time dog!" Emmett smiled as he dealt the cards. "Five card stud, ace's wild, every man, or dog, for himself."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper tag teamed it under the table. Alice tried to help Jake out as best as she could but in the end he lost. Nessie never found out what the bet was.

Nessie was up bright and early on September first, and after a morning hunt, Bella, Edward, Cho, Nessie, Jake, and Carlisle got ready to leave.

"Aren't you coming Jake?" Nessie asked as Bella was buttoning up her jacket.

"Of course I am Nessie." Jake hesitated.

Edward smiled and started to laugh as Emmett and Jasper came around the corner, both carrying something behind their backs.

"Come here Jakie!" Emmett whistled as he held out a red studded collar.

"Here boy!" Jasper said as he tossed the leash to Edward. "Have fun guys!"

Even the English vampires got a kick out of Jacob wearing a collar.

"Aw, Jake, I always wanted a dog." Bella snickered as the Jacob-wolf walked reluctantly over to Edward and the waiting leash. He growled in a pathetic sort of way and allowed Edward to put the leash on. What ever he was thinking was making it hard for Edward to keep from laughing.

"You guys might want to go into hiding when he gets back." Edward warned his brothers. "I think he's on the war path."

With that, their group departed for Kings Cross.

"Nessie, my new name is going to be Professor Facinelli." Carlisle explained on the way. "I think it would be a little awkward for us to have the same name, with me being a vampire."

"Why would that be awkward Grandpa?" Nessie asked. But Cho was the one who answered her.

"Well Nessie, even though you can go to Hogwarts, most students and their parents don't like the idea, especially if the magical creature could hurt their children. I had to cut through a lot of red tape just to get Carlisle into the program. Thank goodness I had Hermione to help. McGonagall is fully aware of your lifestyle and has agreed to let you come to Hogwarts Nessie, but she made me promise that you wouldn't tell anyone who you really were. A Cullen has never attended Hogwarts before but it might draw suspisions if you and your grandfather had the same last name."

"Just being careful sweetie." Bella added.

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at nine o'clock.

"Were going to have to hurry but I think we'll make it!" Cho said as she pushed Nessie's trunk on a trolley. She handed Carlisle and Nessie their train tickets.

"Platform 9 ¾?" Nessie asked.

"Is there such a platform Cho?" Carlisle asked.

She smiled at them as Edward explained.

"Muggle's cant see the platform. Only wizards and their families can. It's in the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Just up there actually." He pointed towards a brick wall that had two small squares on each side with the numbers 9 and 10 on both sides.

"Ok, Edward, I'll go with Nessie, Jake will come with us, and you can go through with your father and Bella." Cho said. She looked down at Nessie. "All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier and you'll pass right through it. You might want to go at it at a run if you get nervous. Are you ready?"

"Sure?" Nessie grabbed a hold of Cho's hand and they ran for the barrier. Nessie closed her eyes and when she opened them up again she was standing on a platform that had a sign swaying in the breaze. The sign said: 'Platform 9 ¾ The Hogwarts Express'

"Wow!" Nessie said as she looked at the scarlet steam engine and the thousands of people buzzing around the doors to the train. Nessie heard a familiar voice over the babble.

"I wonder if Nessie is here yet." Al asked.

"Why would you care?" James's voice floated her way too. "You don't have a crush on her do you?"

"Of course not!" Al replied. "I just wanted to know if she got here ok."

Nessie told Cho that she was going to look for Al and James before the train left.

"Hey guys!" She said when she found them.

"Hey Nessie!" Al said. "You must be psychic 'cause we were just talking about you!"

Nessie joined in on their laughter half-heartedly. Would they be laughing if she told them that her Aunt _was_?

"Where's your sister?" she asked at the same time she heard a deep voiced boy yelling at someone.

"I told you not to follow me Lil!" He yelled again.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed. Nessie recognized Lily's voice. When she looked back at James and Al she found to her horror that they were laughing.

"Sounds like she was spying on Ted and Victoire." James said between giggles.

"You shouldn't have told her to go find him idiot!" Al said as he wiped his eyes, he was laughing so hard that tears were streaming down his face. "They were probably snogging in the broom closet again."

"That was so not cool guys!" Ted said as he finally found Lily's brothers and Nessie. He was holding Lily by the arm and there was a tall black haired girl following them. "I should beat the crud out of you guys right now!" he growled. Both boys gulped and then looked at Nessie. Ted seemed to realize that they weren't alone. "Who are you?"

Nessie stared at the huge muscled boy with wide eyes.

"Nice job Teddy! Now she probably thinks were freaks or something." Lily pulled her arm free and did the introductions. "Teddy, this is our friend Nessie Cullen. Nessie, this is our friend Teddy Lupin. Well, he might as well be our brother. He comes over every night for supper. And this is his girlfriend, and our cousin, Victoire Weasley."

"Nice to meet ya." Teddy offered Nessie a hand and she took it. It felt really warm, almost like Jake's. Victoire was still too embarrassed to speak.

"James, Al, Lily, where are you?" Nessie could hear Mrs. Potter's voice calling.

"You better go." Nessie said. "I've got to go find my parents and Cho, I mean Professor Chang."

"Sure, we'll save you a seat!" Al said while his brother made kissing sounds.

As she left she could hear Al shouting 'shut up' to James. It didn't take her long to find her family.

"Cho and I have our own private section of the train assigned to the teachers so this will be the last time I see you until the feast tonight Nessie!" Carlisle said as he hugged Nessie. "We'll give you four a moment. Come along Professor." He helped Cho onto the train.

"Goodbye dear!" Bella said as she hugged Nessie. "Be good and safe!"

"Goodbye Nessie." Edward kissed her on the forehead. "Write to us often."

Jake licked her face.

After she wiped her face off she said, "Goodbye Mom, Dad, and Jake!" She boarded the train and started searching for the Potters.

All the compartments were about full, she couldn't find James, Al, or Lily so she settled for a less packed one.

She slid the door open and asked, "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."

"Sure!" a pale faced boy with jet black hair said enthusiastically, despite his companies' scowl. For some reason, they reminded Nessie of Rosalie.

"Thanks. My name is Nessie Cullen." She said as she shook hands with the pale boy.

"My name is Scorpius." The boy said.

"Nice to meet you." Nessie said. "What house are you in?"

"Slytherin." Scorpius replied dully. "I wanted to be in Ravenclaw but my father would have disowned me if I was in any other house. My whole family has been in Slytherin."

"Oh." Nessie said. She wondered about Al and James's description of the Slytherins. But Scorpius didn't _look_ bad. Maybe the Potter's assessment of all Slytherins was biased. She also wondered if they would judge her if they knew what she was.

"You must be a first year." Scorpius said, pulling her from her thoughts. "What house do you want to be in?"

"I don't know. They all sound like good houses. I can't choose."

"That's what the Sorting Hat is here for." Scorpius smirked. "It smells awful."

Just as soon as he said that line, Al walked past their compartment.

"There you are!" He said as he slid the door open. "Why are you hanging around with the riffraff for?" he said jerking his head towards Scorpius. Scorpius frowned at Al but didn't say anything.

"He was just keeping me company because I couldn't find you." Nessie explained. "Why don't you come and join us?"

"I would, but I would rather die than 'hang out' with a Slytherin." Al said as he took Nessie's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. "Come one Nessie, we got a compartment towards the front."

With one last look at Scorpius, she mouthed 'I'm sorry.', and followed Al back to his compartment.

Nessie stopped Al before he slid open the compartment. "Why did you say that to Scorpius? He didn't say anything mean to you."

"Its just bad blood between our families." Al brushed it, and her hand, off like it was nothing. "And Scorpius is a foul git anyway."

Apparently the prejudice at Hogwarts went deeper than just magical creatures against wizards.

"We thought we lost you!" Lily said as Al opened the door.

"I wasn't lost." Nessie replied as she sat beside Lily.

"Let me introduce the rest of the family." Al said as he sat across from Nessie. He acted like the last five minutes hadn't happened. "These are our cousins, Rose," he pointed to a small girl with blonde hair reading a book, "Hugo," a gawky-looking red-head who smiled awkwardly while, "and you've already met James, Victoire, and Teddy…." whom had just broken apart again.

Rose looked at her watch. "Boys its time to let us girls change into our robes. We'll be arriving soon." She snapped her book closed and shooed out the boys. The girls got dressed and then they went out into the hallway to let the boys change.

Nessie looked down the long hallway and saw Scorpius far down on the other end of the train. She smiled and waved at him. He returned the wave. Well, at least he didn't hate her for the company she kept. She would find some way to apologize to him and explain what was going on.

"Alright, you can come back in." James said. The girls walked back in the compartment and Nessie got a window seat.

She looked out the window and saw something glowing in the distance. It was twenty minutes later before she realized that the glowing was coming from the windows of a medieval castle. The lake in front of the castle reflected the scene back.

"Is that…?" Nessie asked.

"Yep" Al answered. "That's Hogwarts."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while since I updated. Its Christmas and Finals time again and I'm extreamly busy but I'll try and update as soon as possibe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter**

Chapter 6: The Sorting Hat's Song

"And Hagrid's the best!" Al was saying as the train doors opened. He was telling Nessie all the things that Cho had told her but to be nice she didn't say that. "You'll get to meet him in a minute." He headed up the hill with his older brother and older cousins. Nessie was about to follow when she heard a deep booming voice echo over their heads.

"Firs' years this way!" his voice came out of a giant's body. Though he was terrifyingly huge, there was something kind about his face, the part that you could see that wasn't covered in his thick hair and bushy beard. "Ah, Lily Potter! I was wondering when I would see you!"

"Hey Hagrid!" Lily bounded forward and hugged the giant. "I've missed you!"

"Yea the last time I saw you lot was at your dad's birthday party. And who might this be?" Hagrid towered over Nessie. Lily went back over to Nessie and introduced her.

"Like the Loch Ness Monster?" Hagrid asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Lily rolled her eyes as Nessie explained yet again.

"Oh well that is a mouthful! Nice to meet ya Nessie!" Hagrid said as he shook her hand, which was lost in his massive hands.

"All right, let's keep moving." Hagrid walked down a slippery slope that led down to a dark lake with a cluster of boats. "Four to a boat please!"

Nessie got in a boat with Lily, Hugo and a curly haired boy with thick glasses.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked from the front boat. "Right then – FORWARD!"

At his command, the little boats surged forward across the lake. Nessie leaned over the side of the boat to look at the water; she shared her father's passion for boating.

The lake's surface was so dark that she couldn't see anything. Something moved just below the surface, but before Nessie could see what it was, Hugo was pulling her back into the boat.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." He said. "Strange things live in the Black Lake."

The other boy in the boat with them pulled open his robes and pulled out a very thick looking book. He ignored Nessie, Lily, and Hugo.

"So what's your name?" Lily asked. Apparently she was uncomfortable with long silences.

"Eric." The boy replied dully. He didn't say anything else or look at her.

"Oh, well mine is Lily, this is my cousin Hugo, and our friend Nessie." Lily introduced everyone in the boat.

Eric looked up and gave them a faint smile and returned to his book.

"Err, so what house do you want to be in?" Lily was desperate to keep the conversation going.

"I'm going to be in Hufflepuff." He replied without looking up. "You?"

"I don't know I would love–" Lily began.

"She has absolutely no idea dude." Hugo finished. "I want to be in Gryffindor."

Lily rolled her eyes and pushed Hugo. The tiny boats come to a stop. They had crossed the long stretch of the lake in a matter of minutes. The castle looked even bigger than Nessie had ever imagined.

"Get ready!" Hagrid said as he knocked on the large castle door.

The door magically swung open. A familiar black haired witch smiled down at the first years.

"The firs' years Professor Chang." Hagrid announced.

"Thank you Hagrid." Cho's eyes finally found Nessie and she smiled. "I'll take it from here." With his dismissal, Hagrid walked through the doors and out of sight. "Follow me." Cho turned and walked after Hagrid.

She led them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. There were many voices coming from the other side of the hall. The older students must have already been there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Cho said brightly. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting Ceremony has taken place at Hogwarts for centuries, it is a tradition. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points; your failures will loose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup, a great honor. Please wait here for just a moment." Cho disappeared out into the hallway.

"What exactly is the 'Sorting Ceremony' Lily?" Nessie asked.

"Some sort of test I think, or at least that's what James and Al said. Uncle George said that it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking."

Nessie panicked. A test? Like in front of the whole school? She didn't know any magic yet, how was she supposed to do anything? Some of the other students were looking nervous as well.

"Were ready for you now." Cho's voice came from behind them. She led them across the hall and through two glittering golden doors. The Great Hall certainly lived up to its namesake. There were thousands of candles floating in mid-air over for long tables. Nessie spotted Scorpius at the table to the far right, the older Potter and Weasley siblings were sitting at the table on the far left. At the other end of the hall was a table where the teachers sat.

Cho led the first years all the way to the front where the teachers were and turned to face them. She silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years and put a pointed wizard's hat on top of it. It was frayed and extremely dirty.

"What? Are we supposed to pull a rabbit out of the hat?" Nessie whispered. Lily shrugged. They continued to stair at the hat. After a few seconds the hat twitched to life and a rip appeared near the brim and opened wide like a mouth, and, believe it or not, it started to sing.

"_Oh you may think I'm pretty_

_But don't judge what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see, _

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

(There was thunderous applause from the Gryffindor table)

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and Chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

(The clapping came from the table beside the Gryffindor's)

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

(Cheers came from the table beside the Slytherins)

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of with and learning,_

_Will always find their kind,_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

(Applause came from Scorpius's table)

_You'll find your real friends, _

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_You're safe in my hands (Though I have none)_

_For I am a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished his song.

Cho stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She unrolled the parchment. "Benson, Stephanie!"

A tall red-headed girl walked up to the stool and the hat slipped over her eyes.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and clapped as Stephanie went to sit down.

"Christley, Matthew!" Cho shouted.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted before it even touched the dark haired boy's head.

"Cullen, Renesme!" Cho smiled as Nessie walked up the stairs.

As she sat down on the stool the hat dropped over her eyes.

"_Oh, yes! So you are the young lady that all the teachers are talking about. Half-vampire, half-human, eh?"_ the hat whispered in her ear. _"Oh, don't worry your pretty head about it. None of the students know and the teachers are sworn to secrecy. Your secret's safe with me. Now the problem is where to put you? You have all the best qualities of each house. Which house would you like to be in?"_

"_Um…." _Nessie thought. She wanted to be with her friends in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw was where Cho wanted her to be. But Scorpio was in Slytherin. Then her father was in Hufflepuff.

"_Don't let the opinions of others influence your decision." _The hat interrupted her thoughts. _"I didn't ask what house _they_ want you to be in, I asked you."_

"_I want to be in Gryffindor?"_ Nessie said like a question.

"_Come on young lady, this isn't Jeopardy. Don't be unsure of your answer."_

"_I want to be in Gryffindor!"_ Nessie thought as loud as she could.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Nessie couldn't see Cho but Nessie knew that she was disappointed. The Gryffindor table burst into applause as Nessie sat down beside Rose Weasley. Nessie looked at Carlisle. He was capping and winked at her when he caught her eye.

"Imler, Cathy!" Cho continued down the list.

"RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted as the short blonde haired girl smiled brightly.

Cho was bursting with pride as Cathy went to sit with the Ravenclaws.

Lily and Hugo were placed in Gryffindor. They blushed when their brothers and sisters clapped the loudest. And Eric Yorkie, the other boy from the boat, was the last person placed in Hufflepuff just like he said.

After Eric took his place beside his fellow Hufflepuffs, Cho picked up the stool and the Sorting Hat and took her seat at the teachers table.

The witch at the center of the teachers table stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" There was a thunderous applause from everyone. "Before we begin, I have some start-of-term notices. As always, The Forbidden Forest is 'forbidden' for a reason. No students are allowed inside its boundaries without adult supervision." Nessie could see James and Al reciting the teacher's speech from a few seats down; apparently she had given this speech every year. Just at that moment the Headmistress looked in their direction and that silenced them. "And for those of you who are of the athletic gene, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. With that," she raised her hands high. "let the feast begin!" she flicked her hands and food magically appeared on the empty plates before them.

Nessie got at least one of everything. Her new friends were chatting excitedly to each other. Teddy was staring at the Ravenclaw table, most likely staring at Victoire.

Nessie thought about what the sorting hat said and the warnings that Carlisle and Cho had given her. _Keep the secret._Was what her mother had told her in a whisper before she got on the train. Why would being a vampire mean anything to these people, they were wizards weren't they? Anything normal should be out of the ordinary for them. But by the looks that some were giving Carlisle told her that wizards might not be as accepting as she thought they would be. She thought everyone was staring at her because they had made a connection between her and Carlisle. But they were really staring at the Potter's and the Weasley's. Nessie asked Lily about it during the feast.

"It's because our parents are famous." Lily said quickly. "Our parents fought against Lord Voldemort when he came to power a few years ago. But we don't talk about that much because it irritates Dad. He thinks fame will get to our heads." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

The Headmistress cleared her throat as she stood up. The Great Hall was silenced. "Now that the feast is done I would like to introduce a new member to the Hogwarts faculty. Last year, in accordance with the Ministries S.P.E.W. program, we instituted the wizard-magical creature exchange." The students paid more attention. "We brought in several new teachers last year and the program was deemed a success. This year we have welcomed Professor Facinelli as our new 'Vampire Studies' teacher." She finished as Carlisle stood up as the Headmistress started the claps. The teachers clapped along with a few half-hearted claps from the students. "_Some wizards aren't that welcoming of the other magical creatures."_Cho had said one day. The thought ran through her head as Carlisle sat back down.

"Wow, he's good looking isn't he?"

"A vampire! Wait until my mother hears about this!"

"I wonder if he drinks blood."

"Of course he drinks blood, he's a vampire!"

There were many more whispers that echoed through the Great Hall. Nessie tried to tune them out as best as she could.

The feast concluded as the Headmistress released them and the Prefects started barking orders. Teddy was the Prefect for Gryffindor.

"Keep moving this way! Come on, we don't have all night!" He was shouting. James and Al were following close behind him imitating him in a mocking way. Lily, Rose, Hugo, and Nessie were behind them laughing.

As they climbed the seven flights of moving staircases, the portraits were moving and welcoming them all to Hogwarts. Nessie was thinking that this was the most magical place she had ever been. Teddy led the Gryffindors up to a portrait of a large woman in a pink dress with ruffles everywhere.

"Password?" she asked.

"Truffles." Teddy said, and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room behind it. "This is the Gryffindor common room." He said as he stepped through the portrait. "Girls dormitories are on the right and boys on the left." He led them all into the common room and then went back out the door again.

"Where is he going?" Nessie asked as she followed the girls up the right staircase.

"Probably to visit Victoire!" Lily said as she and Rose giggled.

Rose went into the second door on the right that was labeled 'Third years'. The last door on the left was labeled 'First years'. Nessie, Lily and three other girls walked into the door and found their trunks in place in front of their beds. Sleep deprivation finally settled into Nessie as she crawled into her four-poster bed.

_Keep the secret._ Her mothers warning ran through her head as Nessie drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. The awsome Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do!**

A Day of Firsts

Nessie woke up early the next morning. Lily's cat, Artemis, was curled up on her trunk, and Rose's owl, Jolt, was hooting softly in his cage. The other girls were still asleep so Nessie dressed as quietly as she could and tiptoed out the dormitory door.

When she walked into the common room, Nessie saw Teddy sprawled out on the couch the way that Jake did when he stayed over. Thinking of Jake made Nessie wish that she was back home with him. But she would miss her new friends if she wasn't there.

_At least Grandpa is still here,_ she thought. She went out the portrait door and towards Carlisle's office.

"Hey Nessie! What are you doing up this early?" He asked as she poked her head in.

"Hey Grandpa." Nessie said as she shut the door. "I just wanted to come and wish you good luck on your first day." Nessie thought about everyone's reaction yesterday to her grandfather. She wished that everyone would be more welcoming of her family. Not all vampires are bad, just like all wizards weren't bad.

"Well thanks Nessie." Carlisle said as he rose from his chair and walked over to the door. "And I wish you luck on your first day of classes."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"No, no. I'm Professor Facinelli to you, Miss Cullen!" They laughed as he shut the door. "Now you'd better get going, wouldn't want to be late on your first day!"

Nessie waved goodbye as she sprinted down the staircase and out the door.

The corridors were still deserted as Nessie walked through them. It was at least thirty minutes before breakfast started. So she was surprised to see someone leaning against a column staring out across the black lake. She walked past them as quickly as she could and kept her head down.

"Nessie?" A familiar voice called.

Nessie looked up automatically at her name. It was Scorpius who was leaning against the column.

"Hey Scorpius! Sorry, if I had known that it was you I would have stopped." Nessie grinned sheepishly.

"It's ok. I know I'm a pretty scary person." Scorpius smiled easily. Nessie looked in his warm grey eyes and wondered why anyone would think of him as scary? "What are you doing up this early?"

"I could ask you the same question." Nessie started walking again with Scorpius at her side, carefully avoiding his question.

"I like to come out here early in the morning." Scorpius replied. "It's so quiet and peaceful. Give this place another hour and it will be neither." He chuckled.

She laughed with him. "What is your first class?" she asked.

"'Vampire Studies' with that new teacher. I wonder what he'll do if we get a bad grade in his class? Suck our blood?" Scorpius laughed, he didn't say it like he was trying to be mean like Al and James had when she mentioned it. He really didn't seem bothered by it. "What's yours?"

"Uhh…." Nessie wracked her brain for the answer. "I wish that I could remember but I can't. I'm sure Lily remembers though."

"Oh." Scorpius said as he looked out towards the black lake again.

Bringing up Lily reminded Nessie of something. "Can I ask you a sort of personal question?"

"You just did but go ahead." Scorpius laughed but there was defensiveness in his eyes.

"Why do the Potter's and Weasley's hate you so much?"

"It's a long story." Scorpius hedged.

"I've got time." She said as the clock tolled the hour. "Or not."

He laughed. "Ok, how about this? I'll meet you outside the 'Vampire Studies' room at the beginning of morning break."

"Sounds good." Nessie stopped just outside of the Great Hall doors and looked from Scorpius to the Gryffindor table. He nodded his head in understanding.

"You can go in now, I'll count to twenty, and then I'll follow." He suggested. She nodded and walked over to where Lily sat.

"Where were you?!" Lily asked when Nessie sat down.

"We were worried something terrible." Al looked like he was giving her a physical examination.

"Sorry I worried you guys, I… ah… went for a walk." She told them, it wasn't a lie, it was withholding in formation.

"Oh look, 'Daddy's boy' finally decided to show up." James snorted when Scorpio walked in. The rest of her friends laughed, Nessie wanted to defend Scorpio from her new friend's hurtful remarks, but she didn't know what to say. Scorpio sank gracefully into his seat and didn't look their way again.

"Hey guys!" a chunky boy sat down beside Al. "Look at this! My older brother sent me this!" he pulled a miniature dragon out of his pocket. It writhed and wiggled just like a real one. The Potter and Weasley boy's attentions were pulled away at that moment.

"Lily, what is our first class?" Nessie asked between helpings of sausage.

"I thought you would know. I've lost my class schedule." Lily said turning pink.

"You're so much like Dad." Rose sighed over her milk. "He's always loosing something. He's starting to turn into Grandpa."

"Excuse me?" Nessie tapped the shoulder of another first year girl sitting beside her. "Do you remember what our first class is?"

"Transfiguration of course." A frizzy haired girl replied quickly. Then she did a double take. "I know who you are!" she said excitedly. At first Nessie thought that the girl was talking to her but then she addressed her friends. "You're the kids of Harry and Ginny Potter and Ronald and Hermione Weasley! My name is Sarah, pleased to meet you!" She shook there hands and addressed them all by name. "Hugo, Lily, James, Al, Rose, and Teddy the Godson!" Sarah turned to Nessie. "And you are?"

"Nessie, Nessie Cullen. Nice to meet you." She said as she shook Sarah's hand.

"Oh, I don't know who you are." Sarah replied frigidly, and then she turned back to Lily. "So, what's it like to live with your dad?"

"Probably the same as it is living with your dad." Lily answered uncomfortably. But then she was saved by the bell, literally, or so she thought.

Everyone filled out of the Great Hall. Lily was being followed by Sarah, who was clinging to her every word. Nessie couldn't catch up in time to follow them.

Al was following Nessie. "Do you want me to show you to your first class?"

"I would appreciate it, thanks." She replied. He tried to take her hand but she skillfully pulled it up at the right time to brush her hair behind her ears. He sighed as he followed her out the doors. Blushing as they heard James and the boy with the dragon shouting a loud chorus of "Al and Rah-nas-me sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"

Nessie scanned the crowd looking for Scorpio but he was no where to be seen.

"What are you looking for?" Al asked.

"Nothing." Nessie said brightly, her eyes widening to show her innocence, a perfect poker face as her mother would call it, just like her father.

They had to walk up eight flights of the moving staircase and they had an awkward hug before Al departed for his first class. Nessie saw Lily and Sarah sitting side-by-side. When Lily saw Nessie, she rolled her eyes as she answered another question about her famous father. Nessie ended up sitting beside the blonde girl who was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Hello." Nessie said when she sat down. "My name is Nessie, I'm in Gryffindor."

"My name is Cathy. I'm in Ravenclaw. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled brightly. Professor Twiggy hadn't come in yet so the students were still talking. Nessie had never been able to make small talk with others. She mostly just watched and listened. Cathy looked like she wanted to say something but it seemed like she was shy too.

"So do you like Transfiguration?" Nessie asked.

"I'm mostly a charms girl." Cathy admitted with a sigh of relief. "You?"

"I'm not sure yet. I didn't grow up among witches and wizards." Nessie said. "Well, my dad was a wizard but I didn't know that until recently."

"Yea, it was the same way with my mum, but I never knew my dad." Cathy sighed. "She didn't tell me she was a witch until my Hogwarts letter came."

"Oh." Nessie said just as the professor came through the door.

"Good morning all!" Professor Twiggy said as she opened her Transfiguration book. "Today we'll be starting with something simple." She reached for a box of matches. "We'll be turning matches into needles." She handed the box to the boy on the first row.

The lesson dragged but it eventually ended. Cathy had a perfect row of ten successfully transfigured matches, Nessie and Lily had only done one right and Sarah did have a lot more than that until she sneezed and sent the whole pile in different directions. Everyone was crying out in pain as a needle stuck there skin and made tiny pinpricks of blood come out.

Nessie locked her lips around a limited supply of air and locked her muscles down. Though she had never attacked a human, she didn't want to give herself the opportunity to test it.

"Are you ok?" Cathy asked in a concerned tone. Nessie knew she had to speak, just ignoring her and escaping from the room was bound to draw attention.

"Perfect!" She lied, and in that instant when she inhaled, she felt the familiar burn, but no desire to kill, that was a first. There was a genuine smile on her face now as she finally mastered her thirst. And then she remembered who she was going to meet.

"Goodbye Cathy." Nessie said. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too!" Cathy yelled after her because she was already at the door.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked. She was relieved to be away from Sarah. Professor Twiggy was having a word with her along with fifteen other students.

"I'm meeting a friend!" Nessie said as she disappeared down the stairs.

…

Vampire Studies was going a little over or either Nessie was getting faster. It didn't seem like any other class was out yet. Nessie smirked as she sat on the low wall outside of Carlisle's classroom. She was so happy that she had mastered her thirst. It was always dangerous for a vampire to be around humans when they were bleeding, at least that's what her family had always told her. She could remember the stories that her family had told her, probably the same stories that the kids were hearing from Carlisle.

She wondered what stories he would start with. His own personal history or maybe going back to the closest they had been to the beginning. Thinking of their search for information reminded Nessie of the last time she had seen Nahuel. She thought about that as the sun warmed her back.

"_Welcome to our home." His aunt had greeted the Cullen's. Her eyes were a blazing shade of gold. "We are so glad to see you here."_

"_Thank you for having us." Carlisle said. "Did you have any success in reaching Nahuel's father before the Volturi found him?"_

_Huilen, Nahuel's aunt, shook her head sadly. "No, but we did find two of his sisters."_

"_Two? I thought there were three." Edward said. Then acknowledgment, followed by pain, swept across his face._

"_One of the girls was taken down while she was trying to protect her father. Nahuel and I arrived just in time to stop the Volturi from killing the other two. They were so terrified."_

"_Who is it auntie?" a small voice came from the dark depths of the cave._

"_They are friends Andi." Huilen said. "You can come out."_

_Nahuel stepped out of the shadows followed by two girls who looked like the same age as Nahuel. One had skin that was bone white and had long hair the color of the sun and the other had slightly tanned skin with short brown hair both had a pair of oddly orange colored eyes. Nahuel smiled encouragingly at them. _

"_Andi, Shelly, these are our friends the Cullen's. Cullen family, these are my sisters Andi and Shelly." The two girls stared at the eight vampires and Nessie with surprise, no doubt that this was the biggest coven that they had ever seen._

The babble of voices snapped Nessie out of her flashback. A bunch of the students coming out of the classroom were more shocked and relieved than scared and disgusted. Scorpius was the last to come out with a triumphant look on his face.

"Hey!" He said as he joined her on her perch.

"So, how was Vampire Studies?" Nessie asked apprehensively.

"Oh, I got a question wrong. So the teacher bit me and turned me into a vampire." He said seriously, there wasn't a trace of humor on his face.

"What!" Nessie almost screeched. What had Carlisle done! He had just ruined the only chance they had at being accepted here. And Carlisle would never do that! What was wrong with him?

Scorpius interrupted her panic with a calm cool voice. "Chill Nessie, I was only joking. I didn't think you would take it so seriously."

"Some joke!" Nessie said angrily as she stomped off towards her common room.

"Aw, come on Nessie." Scorpius called after her. "I'm sorry!" He finally caught up to her. "I didn't think you cared that much about me." He admitted.

Nessie paused mid-step before walking again. "It's not that I don't care about you, in that way. It's just… complicated."

"It's ok Nessie." Scorpius comforted her. "We all have skeletons in our closets. Things that we would rather die than have someone else know about." Nessie looked at him. There was nothing but understanding in his eyes. It was almost as if he knew what she was, or had a good guess.

"Speaking of skeletons…." She said to remind him of her question.

"That's right, you asked me about one of my skeletons." Scorpio said. "Why the Potter and Weasley kids hate me so much is because their father's and mother's hated my father. Hate by association you could say."

"That hardly seems fair. Just because the parents were mortal enemies doesn't mean that the kids should be too. They haven't even given you a chance!" Nessie said hotly.

"Well, it isn't fair, but that's the way things are Nessie." Scorpius slowed to a halt as he stared out at the black lake like he had that morning. Somehow, that's were they ended up. "There hatred was justly deserved. My father has done things he isn't proud of and he's gained humbleness from that." His eyes were far away as he told her this. "He's always told me to look after the Potter and Weasley children like they were my brothers and sisters. He owes a great deal of debt to Harry Potter."

"What's so great about Lily's dad anyway?" Nessie asked. "Why is he so famous?"

"You haven't heard the story?" Scorpius asked. "I'm surprised that Al and James haven't told you yet." He smirked. "Thank goodness they have some of their mother's humbleness." He walked over to a bench that faced the black lake. He patted the seat beside him. "Come sit down and I'll tell you the story of the famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived."

**Ooh! I love cliffhangers don't you? Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I bet you guys thought I had died! XD Well here I am, alive and well, and with a brand new chapter. The next few chapters might be a little boring for all the Harry Potter fans, because I'm going to give a mini biography of Harry's life, but I'm going to put the Malfoy twist on them! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And please R&R, they make my day! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing!!! XD**

The Tales of Malfoy (Part 1)

"'The Boy Who Lived'?" Nessie asked.

"Yes that used to be Harry Potter's nickname." Scorpius patted the seat beside him again. Nessie walked over to the bench and plopped down beside him. The wind was crisp that morning and Nessie shivered. Scorpius shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her.

"Thanks." Nessie smiled, careful not to touch his skin so he wouldn't feel how hers were slightly colder than his. "So what's the story about 'The Boy Who Lived'?"

"You-Know-Who was the greatest dark wizard of all time, most called him _the_ dark wizard. And you either followed him or died. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had to make that choice. They were killed by a spell known as _Avada Kedavra_, one of the three unforgivable curses_._When You-Know-Who tried to kill Harry Potter, something went wrong, something backfired. He lost his powers and went into hiding. Harry Potter is the youngest survivor of that curse, though he was orphaned at a young age because of it. Harry Potter is famous for taking down You-Know-Who, a.k.a. Voldemort, not only once but ultimately seven times."

"Wow." Breathed Nessie, no wonder Lily's dad was so famous.

"Now, the reason that the Potter's and Weasley's hate my family is because my dad was pretty rotten when he was at school here, it was the same time that Harry Potter and his friends were here. Harry Potter and my father were… mortal enemies I guess you could say." Scorpius smirked. "My father was what they used to call a 'pure blood', that is no one in his family had ever been, or was married to, a muggle. It was something that the whole Malfoy Clan was proud of. Harry's friend Ron Weasley, Hugo and Rose's father came from a pure blood family as well. Then he married Hermione Granger, she is a muggle born witch. My father particularly hated her."

"Why would he hate her?" Nessie asked. "Did she do something to him?" I had met Mrs. Weasley on Platform 9 3/4, and aside from her scolding her nephews she seemed like a pleasant woman.

"My father thought all those who were not pure bloods shouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts."

That made Nessie mad. "That's a bit prejudice don't you think?" Everyone she had met at Hogwarts had not been pure bloods. Is that what Scorpius was? Would he hate her for being a half-vampire, but also a half-blood too? The anger had passed and was replaced by an overwhelming need to leave before he found out what she was.

"Yes it was, but he didn't know any better, that was the way he was raised, he knows better now. He's humbler."

Nessie had calmed down her panic attack just in time to say, "Oh." _Honestly!_ She told herself. _You're starting to act like your mother!_ "Go on then."

"The jealousy started early." Scorpius went on. "When my father met Harry Potter for the first time, he offered his friendship. Wouldn't his father be surprised that he, Draco Malfoy, had befriended the third greatest wizard there ever was, third to Voldemort and Dumbledore, of course. But Harry Potter refused, my father had insulted him by calling Ron Weasley's family 'Blood Traitors' more or less. My father swore that he would try his hardest to beat Potter at everything.

Harry was put on the house Quidditch team in his first year, something unheard of. McGonagall must have been desperate for a seeker." Scorpius paused to shake his head in amazement.

"I thought Professor McGonagall was the Headmistress?" Nessie asked. She had remembered Cho saying that the Headmaster's couldn't interfere with the doings of the house teams.

"Yea she is. But she was the head of Gryffindor house then." Scorpius explained. "My father was very jealous of Harry Potter then because he had gone to the then head of Slytherin house head, Professor Snape, to see if he could be put on the Slytherin house team. Snape was a cold hearted man who favored students from his own house. But when my father asked, Snape said, 'Of course not! You know the rules!'

'But sir!' My father whined. 'Harry Potter is on the Gryffindor team!'"

"Snape gave him a cold look and said, 'I do not make exceptions for Harry Potter, but apparently my colleagues can.' Snape rose from his desk and crossed over to where my father stood. 'The famous Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived'. Then he spat in the floor. 'He uses his fame to get what he wants. Consider yourself lucky Mr. Malfoy.' He patted my father on the head. 'You have to work to get what you want and you will be rewarded for it!' He strode out of the room and left my father to ponder what he had said."

"Anger boiled inside my father." Scorpius said. "He was angry that Harry Potter could get everything he ever wanted and my father couldn't. It seemed like the whole school had fallen in love with him. He couldn't go anywhere without hearing something about Harry Potter. My father's resentment was something he shared with the other Slytherins." Scorpius made a face like he disagreed. "Like I said earlier, my father was young and arrogant, foolish. All the foolish things he wanted." He stared off into space for a minute.

It didn't look like Scorpius was going to continue so Nessie asked, "But if your father hated Harry Potter, then why is he so humble now?"

Scorpius focused back on Nessie, and smiled. "Harry Potter did something that my father never expected. Harry saved him." Just then, the bell rang signaling the end of morning break. "Well it looks like we'll have to continue this story at a different time."

Nessie stood up with him. "Is tomorrow ok, same time and place?" she asked as she handed him back his jacket.

"Sure, oh you can keep the jacket." He offered.

"Tempting, but no. It would be hard to explain to Lily…." Nessie hedged.

"Oh, ok. Well I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Scorpius walked off towards his next class.

. . .

"Where have you been?" Al asked suspiciously as Nessie sat down beside him at lunch. "Hello?"

Nessie wasn't paying attention to him, she was searching for Scorpius.

"Nessie who are you looking for?" Lily asked.

"Nothing, no one!" Nessie flushed and turned back to her lunch. Lily gasped as she looked at Nessie.

"YOU LIKE SOME ONE DON'T YOU?!?" she half screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. "Who?" she asked in a lower voice.

"No one." Nessie mumbled into her plate. It was going to be hard to convince Lily without looking directly at her. She could tell the truth, but James and Al were sitting so close. "Later ok?" she finally said looking at Lily meaningfully.

"Ok, I won't forget." She smirked.

"I know you won't." Nessie said as they watched James shoot an enchanted spit ball at some Slytherin boy.

Suddenly, the room was filled with owls of different sizes and colors. Nessie wondered if James had done something to provoke them. But then Nessie recognized Rose's owl, Jolt, carrying something rolled up attached to his leg and a letter in his beak.

Jolt landed right in front of Rose. He pecked at her half-eaten donut as she passed whatever was rolled up to Teddy and opened her letter. That reminded Nessie of something.

"Rose, do you mind if I borrow Jolt tonight?" She asked.

"Sure, are you going to send your parents a letter?"

"Ya, I've been meaning to write but I just haven't thought about it."

"We've only been here for two days." Rose pressed.

"If you knew my mom then you would know." Nessie replied. _And time means little to an immortal_. She added mentally.

Teddy was flipping through the wizard newspaper, _The Daily Prophet_, and was shaking his head. Nessie hadn't noticed earlier, but his brown hair was now a dazzling shade of blue.

"So Teddy?" Hugo asked. "What's the Prophet saying now?"

"There debating the issue of allowing magical creatures into Hogwarts."

"Oh yea, Mum was up in arms about it." Rose tucked the letter into her robes. "She wrote that she was going to the Minister about it today."

"I bet Dad won't allow it." Hugo laughed.

"Mum is pretty determined when she wants something." Rose mused.

Nessie wondered why Teddy would be interested in the magical creatures. Sure his hair was a different color, but that could have been dye or some magic spell he cast on it to change the color. She wanted to ask Lily but not in front of him, that would be rude.

The students filled out of the Great Hall and headed for their next class.

"Come on guys were going to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Teddy said brightly.

Lily and Rose rolled there eyes at the same time as they got up.

"So excited to see Victoire aren't we Ted?" James drawled as Al snickered.

Nessie followed them, she hadn't seen Scorpius. He was still on her mind when they all entered the class room.

Nessie noticed Cho standing at the top of a small flight of stairs that must have led up to her office. She waved at Cho, who winked at her in response.

Teddy had snatched the seat beside Victoire from a sandy haired Ravenclaw boy.

Lily and Hugo sat together. Rose and James sat beside each other, which left Nessie and Al to sit together. But there wasn't an available table left.

Nessie spotted Cathy sitting by herself. She ran for the chair.

"Oh, hello Nessie." Cathy said airily as Nessie sat down. "How has your first day gone so far?"

"Pretty good, yours?"

"Mine was ok." Cathy said as she flipped absentmindedly through the pages of her book. "I had Charms with the Slytherins. I had to sit next to that Malfoy boy." She sighed. "He's really nice, and cute." She smiled.

Nessie couldn't explain her reaction. It wasn't hate. That was too strong. But it was defiantly something. Then she realized her reaction was jealousy, she didn't like the way Cathy was talking about Scorpius. It took all her concentration to answer back in a civil tone.

"Yes, he is very… cute." She said as Cho descended the stairs to begin the lesson.

Cho's lesson was one that Nessie had already heard over the summer about wolvesbane. Maybe Cho was using her as some kind of test guinea pig or something. So Nessie sort of zoned out and thought about the different guys in her life.

First there was Jake and his crazy imprinting thing. Nessie had already heard all of the werewolves stories too. All he wanted now was for her to be happy, but what if he wasn't what made her happy in the end?

And then there was Nahuel, the only half-human, half-vampire male in existence so far, and Nessie was the only half-human, half-vampire female in the world that he wasn't related to. Edward had raised suspicions about this early on but Nessie didn't feel that way about Nahuel and apparently neither did he.

And now there was Scorpius.

With the exception of the Potter's and Weasley's, he was the first friend that she had made at Hogwarts, and he was doing his best to protect people that didn't like him and he didn't expect anything in return. He was so selfless.

Hearing part of his history made Nessie believe that maybe the Potter's, Weasley's, and Malfoy's could be reconciled one day.

Cathy nudged Nessie in the arm, which broke through her concentration. Cathy pointed towards the front of the class. Nessie followed her gaze as she met the eyes of the other kids in the class and finally with Professor Chang's.

"Yes Professor?" Nessie asked sheepishly.

"I asked, 'Who was the first to discover wolvesbane?'" Cho repeated her question.

"Umm….." Nessie wracked her brain for the answer. "I can't remember Professor." She finally said.

"See me after class." Cho said sternly, but the kind smile softened the sternness. Everyone else in the class turned back around.

For the whole rest of the class Nessie paid strict attention and took a perfect dictation of the lesson.

Nessie said goodbye to Lily and Cathy before turning to face Professor Chang.

"You wanted to see me Professor?" Nessie asked.

Cho waited until the last Ravenclaw filled sluggishly out the door.

"Is something on your mind Nes?" Cho relaxed out of her 'teacher mode' and into the more relaxed Cho.

"Good guess." Nessie turned up her nose. "But it's too complicated to even begin to explain."

"Oh. It's one of _those_problems." Cho said. She gathered up the papers on her desk and walked up the staircase. "You can follow me." Nessie followed behind her. Once they were in the office, Cho said. "You know why I have to punish you for daydreaming in class. It would ruin my rep as being a strict teacher if I didn't." Cho winked at Nessie. "You will be serving your detention this weekend…."

"_This_weekend?" Nessie asked. Lily had mentioned something about going down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the Gryffindors practice.

"Would you let me finish before you start complaining?" Cho smiled. "You'll be serving your detention this weekend with Professor Facinelli."

"Oh." Nessie replied. She could feel the subtle burn in the back of her throat. Grandpa and Cho hadn't been able to find out a way for her to go hunt. It wasn't her favorite thing in the world, but hunting would draw less unwanted attention. "Will I have to get in trouble in your class every time we have to go?" Nessie was still uncomfortable with saying the word 'hunt' out loud.

"For right now that seems to be the only way to do it." Cho said reluctantly. "Though it might start questions around if it's just my class. I might have to ask that all your detentions be sent to Carlisle. It's going to be too hard to pull this off easily." Cho tried to work it out, Nessie watched as she quietly planned it out.

"Uh Cho?" Nessie asked as she pointed to a battered muggle clock that said that it was five minutes till her next class started.

"Oh yes, here." Cho wrote Nessie a pass for being late. "And it's Professor Chang." She said as she handed it to Nessie.

"Thanks Professor." Nessie said as she opened the door. Cho's next class was already seated. Nessie spotted Scorpius sitting towards the back of the class. He smiled at her when she smiled at him. 'See you.' She mouthed as she walked out the door, catching the eye of a suspicious-looking Slytherin girl who slid closer to Scorpius.

Thankfully, Nessie's next class was Vampire Studies with Carlisle.

"You're late Miss Cullen." Carlisle said as the group of terrified-looking Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors turned to look at her.

"Sorry Professor." Nessie said. "I have a note."

"See me after class." Carlisle replied before he went back to his lesson on the Great War of the Southern covens, from her Uncle Jasper's perspective. But the other students didn't know that.

Nessie slid into the open seat beside Lily. She scribbled something on the top of her parchment and handed it to Nessie.

_So glad you're ok. Professor Chang wasn't that terrible to you was she? She has a thing about picking on the first years, or at least that's what Al said. This new teacher is kind of creepy huh? But what do you expect from a vampire?_

Nessie answered.

_Professor Chang was pretty lenient on me. You're talking about your brother, remember? This teacher is sort of creepy I guess. _

She handed back the letter, completely forgetting about her earlier problem about the guys in her life to start worrying about a new problem. What _do_ you expect from vampires?

**Well... what did you think? I know, I know its been forever since I updated! I've been really busy lately and haven't had a chance to update. I promise that the next chapter will be totally awesome!!! Please R&R If I get three new reviews and/or favorites, then I'll post chapter nine! So tell your friends, send them the link!!!! Thanks! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, as promised, I got my three new readers! Welcome to the madness that is my mind! lol! This one is actually a combined chapter that would have been to short if I had made them separate. And before you ask, the special guest is coming later than I anticipated. He or she will be ariving in the distant future! Enjoy!**

**P.S. I own nothing! All hail the great writers Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling!!**

The Tales of Malfoy (Part 2)

&

A Most Memorable Birthday

_Dear Mom & Dad,_

_Hogwarts is going great! I met a lot of new people and made a lot of new friends. This owl is my friend Rose's (weird coincidence huh?). His name is Jolt._

_How is everyone? Have you found anything about kids like me? Is Jake ok with being surrounded by ten of you? I hope he's behaving himself! _

_Professor Facinelli is doing a great job, though he his being profiled. But what else did we expect? No one suspects me, but Cho said that the teachers are well aware of who I am. She posed it as a test to see if magical creatures could integrate into the wizarding community. _

_I also met this really cool guy named Scorpius Malfoy. You might remember his father, Draco. He's not as bad as Cho says he is, at least not his son. _

_I can't wait till Christmas break! I miss you all so much!_

_Tell every body I said hello!_

_Renesmee (Nessie)_

Jolt was hooting rather loudly in his cage. He was itching to stretch his wings.

"Fine!" Nessie nearly growled at the tiny bird as she unlatched his cage. He zipped and zoomed over her head, Rose said he was just like his father, Pigwidgeon (a.k.a. Pig). "Come here you!" Nessie jumped up and tried to catch the little owl.

"No wonder she calls you Jolt." Nessie muttered as she sat on Rose's bed and waited for the hyperactive bird to calm down. Finally, he flitted down and landed on her shoulder. She rolled up the letter and tied it to his leg. Jolt circled the room three times before shooting out the window like a rocket.

Just then Lily came in. She was holding her Potions book. "You ready to go? Potions is gonna start in a few." Nessie hadn't noticed until then that she had her father's eyes.

"Yea, I just sent out Jolt with a message to my parents." Nessie grabbed her own potions book and headed after Lily.

**. . .**

Nessie was pacing. Something she only did when she was nervous.

"Where is he?" she murmured to herself. Scorpius had promised that he would be here. She started chewing her fingernail and pacing faster.

She only stopped when someone bumped into her.

"Whoa!" the boy's voice came from the ground. Nessie, standing perfectly straight, looked down to see who she had knocked down.

"Oh. It's you." She said a little startled as Al started to rub his chest.

"Geez, you're built like a rock. You should be on the team as a beater." He commented.

Nessie started to walk away, less annoyed by the comment and more afraid that she had hurt him.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" He called after her. "What were you doing out here anyway?" He said when he had caught up with her.

"Nothing." She increased her speed so that he was struggling to keep up but some how he managed.

"Were you waiting for something, or _someone_?" he asked.

"You know, you're being awfully nosey for something that's none of your business!" Nessie snapped at him.

"I'm just trying to look out for you, that's all." He replied a bit hurt. "You're my sister and cousin's best friend. You're like my little sister."

"Is that all it's about?" Nessie asked.

"I don't know what you mean." He deflected her question.

"You know exactly what I mean." Nessie slowed down so that he could keep up easier. "However your feelings are about me, I just want to let you know up front that I already have a boyfriend."

"Scorpius?" Al remarked with an irritated tone.

"No, his name is Jacob actually." Nessie stretched the truth a little, but it was too complicated to get into with Al.

"Oh. Does he go here?" Al asked as he contemplated his rival.

"No, he lives in London for the moment. I'm going to stay with him and his family over Christmas." Nessie retorted. The Cullen's had adopted Jake, sort of, so it wasn't a lie, almost.

"Oh. Well I hope you enjoy yourself then." Al turned the corner and headed off for the Gryffindor common room.

Nessie mumbled a goodbye and took a longer rout back to where Scorpius would be waiting. She hated to hurt Al's feelings but it was hard to do when he was being such a moron. She hoped that the friendship would still be intact.

"Hey, I was wondering where you were." Scorpius said as she rounded the corner.

"Sorry, I couldn't get away from… never mind." She said as she sat down beside him.

"Al the retriever?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Be nice." Nessie scolded half-heartedly, she knew he didn't mean it. "He has good intentions."

"I know." Scorpius smiled a genuine smile. "So where did I leave off last time?"

"Uh, it was something about Harry did something you're father wasn't expecting, I think." Nessie replied.

"Oh, yea. Well Harry had saved my father." Scorpius continued. "In their sixth year my father was recruited into the death eaters." Nessie didn't know what the term 'death eaters' meant but it still sent chills down her spine. "He was ordered by Voldemort to kill Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster at the time." Nessie gasped. "Yes, its one of my father's darkest memories. He doesn't like to talk about it much so I don't know all the details, but I know that he failed. He couldn't kill the man who had been a major influence in his life for five years. After he failed, he was severely punished." Scorpius shuddered. "He was allowed to return to school for his seventh year, Voldemort then ruled the school. During that seventh year, he began to change. Part of it was that he realized what he had done."

"He saw what had happened. He saw the looks on the terrified student's faces; some looked at him with bitter hatred. He knew that he had helped destroy the only place that he had ever felt safe before in his life. He was hated by many and adored by less and less every day. He hoped that Harry would succeed. He knew that if he and Harry had ever met again that he would probably die. My father wanted to die; he was so disgusted with himself. He hoped that Harry would find him soon."

"He got his chance." Scorpius turned grim. "There was a great war here. Most of the school had to be rebuilt. Harry was tracking down something called Horucurx's. It was something that Voldemort didn't want Harry to find it, so he ordered my father to go stop him from getting it. It was a battle in the room of requirement. The whole room was pretty much destroyed. I'll show it to you sometime. It's another place that I go to think. It may be more private than this place." He laughed.

"So what happened to Harry and your dad?" Nessie ignored the reminder and got back to the subject.

"Well they actually had a duel. But Harry spared his life. At first, my father was infuriated with Harry, but over time he became grateful to Harry. In sparing his life. Harry gave my father a second chance at life. And my father was even more grateful when he met my mom. The Malfoy's disowned him."

"Why?" Nessie asked.

Scorpius smiled a little ruefully. "My father was an only child and didn't have any cousins that the family knew of. The Malfoy family was one of the last pure blood families left in the wizarding world."

"_Was?_"

"My mum is a bank clerk in Surry." He was smiling hugely now. "My father defied his fathers wishes by marring a muggle. My parents are poor but are happy, content with life. That's why he asked me to look after the Potter's and Weasley's. But he's still too proud to admit that he is in debt to Harry's family so he told me not to tell them about it."

They sat for a while in silence. The sky was a perfect and cloudless blue. If Nessie had been in direct sunlight, her skin would have sparkled subtly. No one would notice it unless it was something they were looking for. Unthinkingly, she pulled the cuffs down as far as they would go.

The black lake was an unusual shade of green that day in the sunlight. All in all it was a very pretty scene. Nessie wanted to find a postcard or someone with a camera that shoots those moving pictures. Scorpius must have been thinking the same thing.

"Its very beautiful here. I wish I could stay here forever." He sighed.

Nessie was about to ask him why he would say that, but the bell in the clock tower chimed the hour and they went there separate ways.

The school year was going by so fast. By September, Nessie was settling in to a pattern. Morning classes, hanging out with Scorpius when he was available, midmorning classes, lunch with Lily and her family, studying in the common room, night classes, then finally writing to her parents in a daily journal that she kept, and then to bed.

Nessie didn't know what day it was until Lily jumped on her bed and screamed "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" So loudly that it probably woke up every Gryffindor.

"It's September tenth already?" Nessie asked groggily while she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes silly! Who forgets there birthday?" she asked rhetorically. She handed Nessie a package that said it was from the Potters.

"Oh wow!" Nessie tried to act happily surprised but she honestly didn't know what it was. It looked like a top but Nessie knew that this couldn't have been an ordinary top. Knowing Al and James (and possibly Harry too), it was probably something that would poke your eye out when you got close.

Lily and Rose laughed as the rest of the first year girls were getting up. "You got a Sneakoscope?!" Sarah asked as she crossed the room in three bounds to land on Nessie's bed. Sarah was a collector of rare and magical objects.

"A what?" Nessie asked.

"A Sneakoscope!" Sarah said in a frustrated tone. "It makes loud noises in the presence of deception. Like, when an untrustworthy person is around or a deceitful event takes place nearby It will spin and wail like a siren."

"Cool!" Nessie said with more enthusiasm than before. "Thanks Lily, I'll have to thank your brothers later."

With the morning mail at breakfast came a large amount of mail for Nessie. Eight owls from each member of the Cullen's, except for one. Nessie about died of embarrassment when six owls came in with a huge box, complements of Aunt Alice. No doubt it was probably more clothes. _My trunk is about to burst open wide now!_ Nessie thought.

Bella and Edward had bought her a new journal, the card said, _'The old one was getting ratty. This one came from an antique store, so don't moan about it like your mother does.'_ Nessie, like her mother before her, hated attention and gifts. But she had a passion for antiques. Rose and Emmett gave her an over the shoulder bag to hold all her books. Edward must have picked it out with Rosalie's help because Emmett wasn't the one to buy practical gifts. Rosalie absolutely adored Nessie, it was a bit smothering at first, but Nessie just learned to deal with it. Jasper (though the card said it was from him and his sometimes-wife Alice) gave her a whole box of new quills that she had told them she admired in Diagon Alley. _'I knew how happy you were when you talked about them, so I asked Jake to go and get them for me.'_ Jasper may look like a tough guy but underneath the scars was a big softy. Jake had sent her a charm bracelet with original, handmade charms with tiny carvings. _'I gave you mom one like this for her graduation. Your dad ruined it by adding his own charm. But I made a point not to think about what I was giving you, so he wouldn't have anything to say about it. Happy birthday Nessie.'_

Nessie smirked as she folded the letter back up and stuck it with the other cards and presents all on top of the monstrosity that Alice had given her.

With the help of James, Al, Hugo, and Teddy, Nessie was able to get her presents from her family up to her room.

After morning class was over, Nessie went to the Room of Requirement to wait for Scorpius. He had shown it to her on their third 'get together'. That was his word for it. They both thought that 'date' was a poor choice of words. It made things more complicated than they both needed.

She hadn't told him it was her birthday, not that she didn't want to tell him it was her birthday, but because that was sure to involve gifts. She had missed his birthday by about six months and he wouldn't let her get him anything.

But instead of seeing him in his usual spot she saw a letter.

_Dear Nessie,_

_Sorry I wont be able to be there on your birthday, and thanks for not telling me about it! Anyway, I'm sadder that I won't get to see your face when you see my gift. I didn't know what to get you so I asked around. It's been in the Malfoy family forever, so it's a hand-me-down. My father went to great lengths to get it for my mother and then he handed it down to me._

_Hope you like it,_

_Scorpius._

Nessie was tempted to ignore the beautifully wrapped box sitting in his usual seat. The best birthday gift he could have given her was just to be there. _Well he can't spend all his free time with you._ A voice in her head reminded her dryly. _He has a life outside of this room._

She pushed the thoughts away and grudgingly opened the box. Inside the square thin box was a pearl necklace with a small, but ornate, pendant. The pendant had the letter 'S' carved into it. Nessie had seen the crest somewhere before.

Without Scorpius being there, the Room of Requirement seemed to be a whole lot bigger and lonelier. Instead of hanging around, Nessie went to go look for Cho.

"Hello Ness!" Cho said brightly as Nessie peaked in.

"Sorry Professor, am I bothering you?" Nessie asked.

"Not at all I was just about to come and visit you anyway." Cho waved her wand and a pink box with a silver bow appeared by magic. "Your dad told me."

"Leave it to Dad." Nessie sighed. She opened the box and there was a book. "What is it?"

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard_" Cho said. "It was my favorite book as a kid. Every kid in the wizarding world has heard these stories and I thought you might like to hear them."

On the inside cover was the words 'Cho Chang' written crudely in pink crayon.

"Oh, Cho…" Nessie tried to speak over the lump in her throat. "I don't know what to say."

"'Thank you' is usually an accepted phrase among wizards." Cho smirked.

"But this is yours, I can't accept this." Nessie placed the book back on Cho's desk.

"Ness, I want you to have it." Cho pushed it back. "I don't need it anymore." Something twinkled in Cho's eye, a tear? "I've found other fairy tales to believe in." she stood up. "Now I do believe that you have another engagement to go to."

"Oh thanks! I better go!" Nessie said as she remembered that she had lunch with Carlisle today.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cho called to stop Nessie

"You're coming?"

"Your grandfather invited me. And I wouldn't miss this for the world."

That should have been her first clue that something was afoot.

Carlisle's classroom was dark, not only was the shades drawn as they always were, but the candles were out as well, clue number two. His office door was ajar, number three. When she pushed the door open the candles were magically lit and eleven voices all shouted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NESSIE!!!" Her family and Cho clapped. Emmett had a confetti missile and proceeded to shower everyone in bursts of confetti.

"Shush!" Nessie told them in a whisper. "These walls aren't sound proof you know!"

"She's the one they picked?" Emmett scoffed.

"And you're the witch of the family!" Alice teased lightly. "Cho made the walls sound proof. No sound gets out."

"Oh…." Nessie stood there feeling dumb for a second, then she realized that her family that she hadn't seen in months was finally here. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted because they were the closest. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Happy Twelfth birthday Renesmee." Edward said as he pulled her into his arms for a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I hope you liked your gift." Bella held onto the two of them as she said, "Maybe she'll write us a bit more with this one." with an irritated tone.

"Bella, it's her birthday." Edward said in a calming tone.

"Yea, don't try and ruin it like you've done in the past." Emmett's voice came from behind Rose. Edward growled at his favorite brother but let it go. He was determined to not let anything ruin this special day.

Nessie looked around at all the smiling faces and noticed one was missing. "Where's Jake?"

"Right here." His voice came from behind Cho. He had snuck up behind her so she jumped when he spoke. "Sorry." He said, which reminded him of something funny.

"It's so good to see you guys!" Nessie exclaimed as they went out into the classroom to enjoy each others company.

The day passed, the vampires were still wide awake at nine that night, but the humans were getting pretty tired.

"It's almost curfew." Cho said after she yawned. "Filch won't give you a break just because it's your birthday." She looked meaningfully at Jake before she left the room to escort Nessie back to the Gryffindor common room.

"I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Cho said at the entrance to the common room. "I have an exciting lesson planned for tomorrow. Goodnight Nessie."

"'Night Professor." Nessie yawned as she climbed through the portrait.

"Where have you been?" Al asked suspiciously from one of the red armchairs.

"Detention with Professor Chang." Nessie lied smoothly.

"You're still serving detention?" All wasn't convinced.

"Well, they don't call her a strict teacher for nothing." Nessie said as she moved for her last escape, the girl's dormitory, but Al was faster for once.

"It's still your birthday and I haven't given you your gift." He said as he grabbed for something in his back pocket.

"Al you already got me the sneakoscope." She reminded him as she tried to get around him.

"No that was just from James and Lily. They just put my name on it." He handed her a single red rose. "Its an everlasting rose. It will never die. And it changes colors, see?" As he said it, the rose changed from red to gold, Gryffindor colors. It also represented good verses evil for Nessie, good = gold, while, red = evil.

"Thank you Al." Nessie replied, _if you cant say something nice then don't say anything at all!_ Ran through her head. There were plenty of things she wanted to say to this boy who wouldn't let it go. She tried to pass him again but he blocked her.

"Let me by Al." She said getting angrier by the second.

"Not until you tell me where you've been sneaking off to!" He protested. "Are you going to see your precious little Scorpius?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nessie looked down at her feet as she told an outright lie.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I've seen the way you look at him. I've felt the cold shoulder that you always give me. You do know he's a Malfoy right? You know what he did to my dad, my family."

"I know exactly what happened." Nessie was getting close to a touchy subject.

"What did the 'Daddy's boy' tell you?" Al gritted his teeth. "Did he say that his dad was totally innocent and didn't deserve that year prison sentence in Azkaban?"

Nessie's anger peaked out at that point. "You don't know anything about him!" She shot back at him. "You're all the same! You just get the basics about a person and that's it, you don't look any deeper than the surface."

"Is that what you think about me?" Al asked. "I wanted to get to know you a little better and hope that you could get to know me other than just your best friend's older brother."

"You wouldn't understand." She was reminded of the comments about her grandfather. "You'll never know the real me."

"Why won't you give me a chance?" Al shouted. Nessie was starting to worry that the other Gryffindors would be coming to see what the commotion was about. "I've been so nice to you and I get nothing in return! Do you know how that feels?"

"Yea, I know how that feels." Replied softly. She remembered the love triangle between her parents and Jake, the way they described it made it more real to her. "Don't think you know me when you only met me three months ago." She shoved past him and ran for her bed room. She met the concerned gazes of the other girls, as soon as she passed them they shut there doors and went back to bed.

"Do you–?" Rose offered

"No." Nessie said in a curt tone. She flopped on her bed, without changing clothes. She buried her face in the scarlet pillow, and let the tears flow.

**"Duh- duh- duh!" Ok that was totally bad....**

**Anyway! Hope you guys liked it! It took me all of one day to finish it!! Thats a record for me! Click on the little green button that makes me happy and I'll give you a big hug! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, I was going to upload this yesterday but my computer wasn't willing to cooperate with me... :/ **

**Anyway, I own nothing! Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do!**

Chapter Ten: Guess who's coming for Dinner?

Al didn't speak to Nessie the whole rest of the week.

Whenever his family would ask him what's wrong, he would say 'nothing' and walk off. Nessie felt really bad about what she said to him but she was at a loss at words of how to do apologize.

The only high point of the week was when Jake magically appeared in DADA.

Everyone got out their books in the regular routine. "Close your books guys. Today's lesson is more practical. I want to show you the differences between a shape-shifter who turns into a wolf and a true werewolf." Cho said. There was a sigh of relief when she said that. Everyone looked up at her in anticipation while she went into her office.

Then Jake came out behind her and all the girls noticed. Nessie wasn't bothered by it. She was used to it by now.

"This is my friend Jacob Black, and he agreed to come in and help me with today's lesson." Cho explained. "He is apart of an American Indian tribe named the Quileutes. Their history is unique, and a long story that I won't go into now. If Jacob is willing," She looked at him with a smile on her face. "I think he can be convinced to tell you his story, after the lesson, of course. Jacob is what we would call a 'shape-shifter'. His ancestors chose the form of a wolf the first time they changed. Jake, if you please." She motioned for him to demonstrate for the students. He muttered something into Cho's ear which made her face turn pink. She said something to him and he went behind her desk so that only his top half was showing. Nessie had to cough to keep from busting out laughing.

There were several ooh's and ah's as the students watched Jake turn into the russet brown wolf that Nessie had seen so many times.

"Now this is where confusion happens. Jake is a wolf that stands on all fours. Most werewolves stand on two legs. Werewolves bite humans to create new werewolves, with the Quileute wolves have something called 'imprinting' which is how they select their 'soul mate', as it were, or the best possible match to keep the species alive. Werewolves usually travel alone, whereas Jake has a pack of about 16 in number."

Cho kept going on but Nessie zoned out again. This was something that had been drilled into her head since birth.

She thought about what Cho had said about imprinting. Jake had never told her about this 'soul mate' thing. He told her that he just cared about her and wanted her to be happy. Nessie loved Jake like a brother or a best friend, but like a boyfriend, or husband? She couldn't see that, but living in the world that she did (Vampires for a family, werewolf for a best friend, and now going to a wizard school), she didn't believe in the word 'impossible' anymore. Nessie sighed as she wished that Seth was there. He could explain it to her, make it make more sense.

Seth was one of the members of Jake's pack. Next to Jake, he was the only one of his species that felt totally comfortable around vampires. He was with the Cullen's when they visited Nahuel last summer. Seth was more fun to hang out with than his sister Leah. The difference between them was like night and day.

Leah was a werewolf too. She had moved out of her mother's house right after her cousin, Emily Young, married Leah's ex, Sam (Also the alpha of the pack [Another long story….]). Last the Cullen's heard about her was that she was going to school somewhere on the east coast and came in for visits as often as possible.

The other wolf pack members were ok with the Cullen's, but they weren't wild about working together with them. Nessie couldn't hold a grudge against them. It was their natural instinct to kill vampires. Since Nessie came along, it was easier to co-exist with the wolves.

Jake had imprinted on Nessie and the wolf pack code states that a brother cannot harm the object of another brothers imprinting. This smoothed things over with the pack. But some of the wolves, like Quil and Embry, were ok with Nessie, once they got to know her. They were always cool with Bella when she was human, so it wasn't much of a change when she became a vampire, except the smell.

Then there were the other wolves in Jake's pack. Paul being their center. Paul mellowed out a bit when he imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel (Another long story….), but he still lived up to his reputation as the most volatile wolf in existence. These wolves still disliked the Cullen's because it was natural for them to hold a grudge.

"Well, that's the lesson for today. If you have any question's for Mr. Black, you can come and talk to him."

Nessie headed for the door, she would no doubt see him later, what bugged her was that he was hanging around Cho so much. Lily caught up with her.

"Hey, Rose told me what happened." Lily said as they walked out the door. Lily was sound asleap when Nessie and Al had their 'episode'. She would still be sound asleap even if there was a freight train zooming past her head.

"I didn't mean to yell at him, but he is just so obnoxious!" Nessie confessed. "I want to make up with him, but I don't know how to do it."

"He wants to patch things up with you too, but he still thinks there's something going on with you and Scorpius." Lily rolled her eyes as if that was something that couldn't ever happen.

Nessie didn't respond.

"There isn't something going on is there?" Lily asked skeptically eyeing the 's' pendent hanging from its chain around Nessie's neck.

Nessie looked at her sheepishly. "Maybe?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lily exclaimed. "Scorpius? Scorpius _Malfoy_? My family's sworn enemy?"

"But that's your family's opinion. Not mine" Nessie stated. "Besides, what has Scorpius ever done to you?"

"Nothing." It looked like Lily wanted to say something else but couldn't think of anything he had done. "But still, his dad tried to kill mine. That has to count for something!"

"So the sins of the father are the sins of the son?" Nessie countered.

"That's different…." Lily trailed off.

"If that were the case then shouldn't Scorpius hold a grudge against you?"

"He doesn't?" Lily sounded surprised.

"No he doesn't." Nessie was relieved that Lily was starting to see sense. Lily was probably the best one of her family to have this conversation with, Lily was the reasonable one. "But promise me that this is just between you and me. His father wouldn't like it if Scorpius had told someone else his story."

"He's still just as proud as ever." Lily sighed. "Teddy's a lot like him. Forget I said that."

"What does Teddy have to do with the Malfoy's?" Nessie asked anyway.

"Teddy's grandmother and Scorpius's grandmother are sisters." Lily explained.

"Oh." Nessie said. She wondered why Scorpius hadn't said that before, "Can I ask you something about Teddy?" she asked nervously.

"Sure." Lily answered.

"Why does his hair change colors?" Nessie responded. "I would ask him but I'm afraid he might be offended."

Lily snorted. "He wouldn't be offended by it, he thinks it's the grandest thing ever. He's a metamorphmagus, like his mother, but his father was a werewolf."

"A real one?" Nessie asked.

"Yea, not like Professor Chang's friend." Lily blushed. "Teddy's parents were unique. It was hard on Dad when they died."

"They died?"

"Yea, back during the war with Voldemort. Teddy's dad had made my dad his godson. So it really hit him hard when Teddy was abandoned the same way he was. Dad couldn't bear to see him live in an orphanage. But when he met Victoire, Teddy stayed with uncle Bill and aunt Fleur a lot more."

"So that's why he was talking about the magical creatures thing." Nessie guessed.

"Yea, there was an uproar about him coming to school, but with our aunt Hermione being who she is…." Lily laughed.

Nessie laughed with her. At least Teddy would be on her side if they found out her secret, and that would include Victorie too, possibly her sister Dominique, who shadowed her older sisters every footstep.

Al was sitting in the common room when Lily and Nessie walked through the portrait hole.

"Nessie, I'm so sorry!" Al said as he jumped out of the chair and ran over to met them. "I was being stupid, and I shouldn't have asked you about your personal life. Will you forgive me?"

"Smooth big brother, smooth." Lily patted him on the back and walked up to the girls dormitories.

"No, I'm sorry Al." Nessie replied to his question. "Even though you annoy me to death, I shouldn't have said those things."

"So are we cool?"

"Sure." Nessie shook his hand, he commented on how much warmer her hand was than his.

She met Scorpius at their regular spot.

"I should be mad at you but I'm not." Nessie said as he commented on her necklace.

"It was a hand-me-down." Scorpius explained. "Are they not acceptable?"

"Its very beautiful." Nessie allowed. "But Lily knows about us."

"I know." He said untroubled.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I have my ways." He smirked.

"She told me something about you too."

"Really?"

"She told me that you and Teddy are related."

"Oh yea." Scorpius remembered.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?"

"It never came up." Scorpius answered simply.

**. . .**

"I'll miss you so much Nessie!!!" Lily said as she hugged Nessie.

"I'll miss you guys too." Nessie replied. "I hope you guys have fun at the Weasley reunion."

"Oh we will." James said as he boarded the Hogwarts express.

"Why are you telling us goodbye now?" Al asked. "Aren't you riding with us?"

"She cant make new friends?" Lily asked her brother.

"I guess so." Al answered. "Well I guess I'll see you after the holidays." He gave Nessie an awkward hug. Lily winked as she borded the train behind her brothers.

Nessie waited for Scorpius and Cathy out by the last car. Cathy came up first, she was a bit nervous that she was going to be meeting Scorpius.

"I mean, we have class almost every day together, but it still freaks me out that I'm going to be sitting across from him for the whole train trip home!" Cathy squeeled in excitement. "Wait till my sister hears about this!"

Scorpius arrived just before the train left.

The train ride home seemed shorter in some ways and longer in others. After the introductions were over, the trio found that they had a lot in common. Cathy and Scorpius were both artistically inclined and loved playing Exploding Snap. Nessie and Cathy excelled at Charms. Scorpius and Nessie were both early risers (That's how they met, but for Cathy's sake, they said it.)

Scorpius told them about his family, then Cathy, then Nessie gave a sketchy half-truth, half-lie version of her own story. Her story, even in the wizarding world, was bound to be strange.

Scorpius's father, Draco Malfoy, was waiting for him at the train station along with his wife, a very pretty woman with long, golden blond hair. She smiled warmly at her son while Draco looked at him with a severe amount of disappointment at his company. With a mumbled goodbye, Scorpius left with his family.

Cathy's Mom showed up a couple of minutes later. She waved goodbye and walked out of the train station hand-in-hand with her mother.

Once they were gone, Nessie headed for the teacher's trolley on the train. The trolley was hardly ever used, most teachers had rooms at Hogwarts and prefered to stay there over the Christmas Holiday to catch up on their work. Cho and Carlisle were the only ones who went home this year.

Nessie caught them in the middle of a discussion of vampire rights.

"If Hermione wasn't so terrified of vampires, you two would make a great team." Cho was saying as Nessie opened the door. "Oh hey Ness!" She smiled.

"Hey, you guys ready to go?" Nessie asked.

"Almost. It appears that I have a few fans at Hogwarts." Carlisle chuckled as he opened up his trunk and saw a blast-ended skewart sleeping on top of his stack of ungraded essays.

"Oh Carlisle!" Cho exclaimed. "Here, let me fix that." With a flick of her wand, the skewart was gone and all of his possessions were slime free.

"Thank you Cho." Carlisle smiled brightly. "Your skills with a wand are remarkable."

"You're welcome sir." Cho replied, she blushed a little at the complement.

It was a rare sunny day in London. So Carlisle had to stay behind and wait for nightfall while Nessie and Cho walked outside to get a cab. Nessie pulled the collar of her jacket around her and pulled her sleeves down just in case.

Cho told the cab driver an address near Hector and Lydia's house. It felt good to Nessie to be back in the some what normal world. She felt herself moving back into a more relaxed atmosphere, she was going back among the company of people that she didn't have to pretend for. She could be her own half-human, half-vampire self, she felt more at ease with every step she took.

"Welcome home!" The Cullen's and Jacob shouted as Nessie and Cho opened the door. There was a sense of unease about the vampires in the room, something they tried to hide. It worked with Cho but not Nessie. She had been around enough to know that something was up, but she kept her mouth shut as to not disrupt the homecoming. Jake, usually calm and carefree, seemed tense. He was looking from Cho and Nessie, to Alice, to the door. Carlisle showed up almost right after nightfall. He was perfectly at ease and went to embrace Esme.

The tense atmosphere was still around the next morning. Something now shared with Carlisle and Cho. Nessie hated being the only one out out the loop.

"Are you guys keeping something from me?" Nessie asked over breakfast.

"Of course not Renesmee." Bella said automatically, a reflex reaction for any bad liar. Bella flashed an unsure look at Edward before she rearranged her features into a forced smile.

Alice gasped at the same time as someone knocked on the door. Lydia excused herself to open it.

**Ooh! Dont you just love cliff hangers?!? The special guest has arrived, but who is it? Find out next time! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Based off of the reveiws I got, I decided to change a few things and repost this chapter. Thanks Bookworm! XD**

**I dont own anything! Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling do.**

Chapter 11: Can't live with them, can't live without them

Lydia walked back in the kitchen followed by four familiar faces.

"Nahuel?" Nessie's face lit up as soon as she saw him. She jumped down from the table and ran to hug him and his sisters. Well not really to hug his sisters because they were still afraid of being out in public. Andi's golden hair was almost down to the floor now; she used it as a sort of protection. The sun streaming through the window couldn't strike her through her curtain of hair. Shelly was more outgoing than her sister but still shy. She was standing just behind Nahuel and smiled when Nessie came near. It was just something about being near a familiar person that calmed her.

Nessie touched there hands and sent them a mental picture of being very glad to see them, because Shelly was still nervous about speaking in public.

"Huilen." Carlisle addressed the oldest member of the clan. Oldest she may have been but she was only a few inches taller than her nieces and nephew. "This is certainly unexpected. What brings you so far from home?"

"Do we need an excuse to drop in on friends?" Huilen asked, a little hesitant. "We were in the region and caught your scent. You can't blame us for being curious Carlisle."

"Of course not, it's always a joy to see friends." Carlisle replied with a worried look to Edward, then Jasper. The atmosphere in the room almost instantly turned calm. Nessie got a feeling that the adults needed to have a serious conversation without interference.

"Come on guys." Nessie told Nahuel and his sisters. "Let's go hunting. I'm sure you're hungry." Nessie turned to Jake. "You want to come Jake?" an adult vampire conversation was going to be bad enough without an adolescent werewolf involved, thank goodness Cho was visiting family this week. Jake looked at Edward, who nodded.

"Ya, I guess I'm in." he stretched as he followed the younger group outside. "Why don't we make this interesting? Hide n' seek. You guys hide and I'll try to find you, and I'll give you a head start. Start running and I'll catch up." Nahuel and Shelly took his challenge and ran at top speed and disappeared into the trees. Andi stood awkwardly and uncomfortably in the middle of the little yard. Nessie seized the opportunity.

"You want me to show you the secret of not getting caught?" Nessie approached her cautiously. Andi didn't say anything but she nodded. "Come on, I'll show you." Nessie extended her hand and Andi took it.

They sprinted through the trees at a frightening speed.

"So what's the secret?" Andi finally asked. This surprised Nessie because she had never heard the girl speak before. Nessie stopped running and they hid behind some bushes.

"Ok, the trick with Jake is that he goes by scent. If you confuse the scent he won't be able to find you. But if he happens to find you don't make any sudden movements. He has sharp eyes but they only catch movement." Nessie explained as she picked some of the berries that were hanging off the bushes. "Here rub these on you and we'll start in the trees. As long as we make it back to the house without being seen were safe."

"Thank you Nessie." Andi said after a moment's silence.

"You're welcome Andi."

They started climbing the tree and waited.

Andi and Nessie made it back to the house in record time.

"Not fair!" Shelly shouted. Just then she, Nahuel, and Jake came barreling out of the forest. Jake snickered as Nahuel and Shelly rolled off his back.

"Hey, how did you two get back here so quick?" Nahuel asked as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Oh, we just know a secret that's all." Andi laughed, it sounded like a thousand tiny bells, Nessie and the rest joined in just as the others came out of the house.

"Nessie, Nahuel, can you come inside for a moment?" Edward asked.

The laughter died out as soon as they saw his expression. It was weary, like he had been in dispute for a losing argument. Nahuel and Nessie followed behind, leaving a confused Shelly, Andi, and Jake behind.

"What's going on Dad?" Nessie asked.

"We just need to talk to the both of you that's all." Edward said in a relaxed tone. "It seems that we have had a misunderstanding." They went upstairs, Edward hesitated at the door. "Maybe you should stay out here for a moment."

Edward closed the door tightly behind him. Nessie and Nahuel took their seats on the bench.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" Nessie asked after a couple of minute's silence.

No answer. She tried again

"I'm so glad that you guys came to see us. It was a nice surprise."

Nahuel fussed with a spare thread on the edge of his t-shirt. He had cut his hair since the last time she had seen him. It was cut emo-style, with half of it hanging in his face. Nessie leaned over to tuck most of his hair behind his ear. Then she rested her hand against his and showed him an image of impatience. He smirked a little then sighed.

"It's my aunt. Huilen has been acting… strange lately."

"Strange how?" Nessie asked.

"She has it in her mind that she wants us all to find our 'soul mate' as it were. She loves the life that you and the Cullen's have here and in America. I think she's trying to set us up."

"What?" Nessie laughed at the shear idiocy of the matter. "Why would she think that?"

"You're the only one of our," he emphasized the 'our' by pointing to the two of them, "kind that isn't related to me."

"But what about your sisters?" Nessie asked. "I mean, I don't have any brothers that I know of."

"Well Huilen decided to start of with the eldest, namely me. There are some of our kind in our homeland but we haven't been able to locate them. The ones that we have found are harder to convince to change."

"Nahuel, I love you like I love Emmett and Jasper, your family to me Nahuel, you, Andi, Shelly, and Huilen." Nessie told him.

"I know, but others might be harder to convince." He replied just as Edward opened the door. He motioned for them to come in.

"But Carlisle! She's the only-" Huilen began.

"We don't care what she is! He's not marrying her!" Rosalie hissed. Then they noticed Nessie and Nahuel standing in the doorway behind Edward.

Bella, being the diplomatic one, spoke up first. "Nessie, why don't you and Nahuel join me over here?"

"Yes mother." Nessie pulled Nahuel towards the South end of the room where her mother was sitting beside Jasper. They were staying out of the fight along with Alice, Hector and Lydia.

"Huilen what is going on?" Nahuel spoke up.

"Your aunt is under the delusion that you and Nessie are getting married." Carlisle was the first to answer him.

"Delusion is a perfect word to describe her." Rosalie nearly growled. Emmett put a restraining hand down on her shoulder.

"When did I ever say that Huilen?" Nahuel stood up and approached his aunt. "That is your dream. Not mine. I love Nessie like I do Andi and Shelly, like a sister."

"B-but Nahuel-" Huilen started to say.

"That's enough Huilen." Nahuel said in a voice that sounded older than the fifteen year old boy they saw. "I think we have trespassed on the Cullen's for long enough. It's time to go." He walked out of the room and was followed by Huilen after she gave Nessie a hopeful glance. After a few moments the Cullen's had unfrozen and all stared at Alice.

"Well I'm glad that's over." Nessie smiled at her mother. Her smile faded as soon as she took in the other faces. Something told her that the worst wasn't over yet.

"That wasn't the only unexpected news that Huilen told us about." Alice explained. "The Volturi are looking for us."

**From one cliffy to the next! Bringing the Volturi in sounds so cliche I know, but it was inevitable right? Hope you enjoyed! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to ****bookworm19065**** for the idea of bringing all the Cullen's to Hogwarts!**

**P.S. I own nothing! Except for Alice's nickname… Stephanie Meyer and J.K. Rowling own the rest!**

Chapter Twelve: Naive and Prejudice

"What?" Nessie asked dumbfounded.

"Huilen said that they barely got out of there home alive." Carlisle stared off into space.

"No Jacob." Edward said answering a statement in Jake's head.

"But having them here would really help." Jake protested.

Bella automatically understood. "No Jake, involving the pack would be the opposite of helpful. Aro is probably watching the airways around Seattle."

"Who said anything about them taking a plane here?" Jake retorted.

"I think Bella and Edward are right Jacob." Alice spoke up. "We can't move 15 werewolves undetected. We have to come up with something." she added, pressing her fingers to her temple and rubbing them in small circles, trying to concentrate.

"Cho is coming." Edward announced. For once, the Cullen's didn't try to put on there act, everyone stayed in there tense anticipation. Jake went down stairs to let her in.

Nessie's heart plummeted. What about Hogwarts? Would she ever go back? She touched her birthday present from Scorpius. Would she ever see him or the rest of her friends again?

"Could we-?" Carlisle began.

"No, it's too dangerous and we would have to move by night." Edward answered. "Hector, Lydia, what will you do?"

"I don't know." Hector answered. "We have no where to go, no where to hide." He stared off into space.

"Do not despair my love." Lydia soothed her husband. "I have connections in Madrid. We shall start there. I shall start packing." She drifted out of the room followed behind by Hector.

"What's going on Jake?" Cho's voice came from downstairs.

"I'll let Edward and Bella explain. I'm not sure myself."

After Edward had explained their predicament, Cho had a thoughtful look on her face.

"You may have another option other than running." Cho said finally.

"We don't have enough time to mass the same numbers that we had twelve years ago to stand and fight." Carlisle told her.

"I'm not going down without a fight Carlisle." Emmett said as he flexed his muscles. "They have ruined our lives for long enough. I'll hunt them down myself and destroy them one by one." Rosalie put a hand on her sometime husband's shoulder the look on her face was so distraught that it made the other couples look at each other and wonder how long they had left.

"I wasn't suggesting that." Cho went over to the map that was hanging over Hectors desk "Edward, don't you remember anything from your time at Hogwarts? Its borders are magically protected. You all can hide out there."

"Cho this isn't something we can hide from." Jake explained. "These leeches have been around for thousands of years. They will never stop until the Cullen's are eliminated."

"Your lack of confidence is really insulting you know." Cho told him. "Were talking about Hogwarts here." She pointed to the spot on the map where Hogwarts would be. "Thousands of wizards who can pose a real threat to these Volturi."

"Yes but will they be willing to help?" Carlisle asked sadly.

"There just prejudice that's all." Cho responded. "They don't know the real you."

"They won't like the real us." Rosalie sneered. "No one ever does."

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Edward said. "But we can't put that on you Cho. You have already done so much for Carlisle and Nessie."

"It would be no trouble honestly. I'm sure that Hermione could help if Professor McGonagall is unwilling." Cho said.

"We would hate to force that on you Cho dear." Esme said. "Besides, I'm too old, in a manner of speaking, to attend Hogwarts."

"I think Cho is on to something Esme." Edward said. "Bella, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I can enroll as exchange students and you can just move in with Carlisle. I mean it's not like you would need a room right."

"Edward that's a very good idea," Bella said, "but wouldn't they notice the resemblance between us?"

"We can use contacts to disguise our eyes." Alice chipped in.

"Ugh those are horrible." Bella made a face at the memories of her experiences with the contacts.

"Can't we at least try?" Nessie finally asked. Everyone in the room looked at her. The whole time that they had been speaking, she had been trying to think of a way to save her time at Hogwarts. "I don't want to leave Hogwarts, I like it there."

"But what about you Jacob?" Cho asked "My class has already met you."

"Don't worry about me." Jacob said. "I can handle anything in the Forbidden Forest, and that Hagrid guy can help me, he seemed to like me when I met him last."

"Well I suppose we could try at least." Carlisle replied. "It will only be fair for us to vote. Alice?"

"Yes, maybe I can teach that Trelawney a thing or two."

"Jasper?"

"I go where Alice goes, yes."

"Emmett?"

"Hey, I'm game for a new challenge."

"Rosalie?"

"I don't know why we even vote anymore." She sighed.

"Edward?"

"Yes. Whatever makes Nessie happy."

"The same goes for me too." Bella said.

"Jacob?"

"Why do you even ask me?"

The Cullen's stared at him, even Rosalie.

"Because you are apart of this family now Jacob." Carlisle explained

"Like it or not Mongrel." Rosalie smirked. The look on her face told everyone that this was hard for her to admit.

"Alright fine," he said as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against. "I'll come, but it's gonna be hard to convince Sam and the others to stay behind."

The rest of the day was spent making plans. It was twelve days till they all left for Hogwarts

On the fifth day of planning, Cho brought a visitor.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet a good friend of mine." Cho said pointing to a scared-looking woman behind her. She had wavy brown hair that was down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a smart-looking business suit and had oval shaped glasses obscuring her hazel eyes. Nessie knew her right away, Hermione Weasley, Rose and Hugo's mother.

Hermione's eyes swept the place, and then she saw Nessie. "You look familiar." She smiled despite herself. "Have I met you before?"

"I am a friend of Rose's. Nessie Cullen?"

"Oh yes, I remember Rose and Lily telling me about you." Then Hermione seemed to remember where she was. "Cho. Is she…?"

"That is a complicated question Hermione." Cho answered. "Maybe Edward can answer your questions." She pointed to Edward, who was trying to blend in to the walls, unsuccessfully.

Hermione stared at him for a long time, and then she finally said. "Cedric Diggory?" Oh yes, she was very smart.

"Hello Hermione, it's been a long time."

"All of you have a lot of explaining to do." Hermione turned on all of them. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates.

After giving a short biography of their life, Hermione just sat there for a while, she 'spaced-out' as her daughter would say. When she got up she started pacing, and muttering to herself.

"So you have a problem." She directed to no one. "There is a large coven of vampires that are hunting you and you need the schools protection?"

"I don't need protection." Emmett said 'protection' like a swear word. Rosalie rolled her eyes but didn't say anything.

"Alright, I think I can work this to our advantage, mind you I'm not the best manipulator in the world."

"Oh, Edward can do that just fine." Bella said as she smirked at some old memory.

"Okay, we have to go to Hogwarts today, if it's possible. We have no time to waste." Hermione finally decided.

Nessie waited till her family was out of the room, along with Cho, to speak to Hermione.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Nessie?"

"You won't tell… them… about me, will you?" Nessie asked hesitantly.

Hermione seemed to think about it for a while. Then she smiled in a motherly way.

"Your secret's safe with me. But just out of curiosity's sake, why?"

"I'm afraid that they won't like me, or be afraid of me."

"Have you heard the story about where Teddy Lupin comes from?"

"Sort of." Nessie admitted.

"Come here." Hermione patted the couch cushion beside her. She was either not terrified of 'magical creatures' or either really good at her job. "Teddy is what we call a hybrid of sorts, like you I suppose. But instead of having one 'normal' parent, both of his parents were special."

"Were?" Nessie noticed that Hermione put stress on that word.

"Yes, both of them died just shortly after he was born."

Nessie sat in silence. She saw Teddy through a different filter then, not as a strong but silent type, but as a tortured soul who didn't have any family.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, a lot of good friends were lost on that day." Hermione wiped away a tear before continuing with her story. "His mother, Tonks, was a metamorphmagus, she could change her outward apearance. I remember she usually prefered to have bubblegum pink hair. Teddy's father Remus was a wearwolf."

"Like Jake?" Nessie asked.

"No, he was a real one." Hermione answered. "With the full moon and everything. When his parents died, he was given to his grandmother, Tonk's mother, to be raised. My Brother-in-law Harry is his Godfather. Teddy usually comes over at least twice a week. He is one of the main reasons I feel so strongly on this 'magical creatures' point. You and Teddy are so similar, and yet so different. All of the magical creatures that I have met have been much more civilized than I would have thought."

Nessie sat in silence for a couple of minutes. The sounds of activity upstairs let them know that packing was almost finished.

"You don't have anything to worry about anything with my children or Harry's. They have been taught to be respectful of people who are different." Hermione put her hand on Nessie's shoulder. "And don't worry about the other students at Hogwarts, we're pretty superstitious, being that were wizards." She winked.

Nessie smiled at Hermione before turning the corner and walking up the stairs to finish packing.

**. . .**

Jasper was trying to calm Nessie but for once it wasn't working.

"Mrs. Weasley said that this would be easy!" she muttered as she passed her family again in her frantic pacing. "I should have known that this was a bad idea!"

"Nessie, you're going to go prematurely gray if you keep worrying like this." Alice told her niece, with a quick look at her sister.

"Ya," Bella whispered. "I haven't heard that one before." Edward put a restraining hand on Bella.

Finally, the doors swung open. Cho was out first, followed behind by the senior members of the Cullen family and then by a stern-faced McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"Well?" Nessie asked. "Can they stay?"

"All I can say is that you had better be glad Miss Granger is on your side." McGonagall said eyeing the Cullen's. Mrs. Weasley coughed dramatically. "Excuse me, Mrs. Weasley." The Cullen's all sighed with relief. "Except," Nessie's heart sank. "that they will have to go to the newest house: Anthro."

"Oh come on McGonagall!" Cho exclaimed. "Have a heart! Let the Cullen's stay with Nessie."

"Well excuse me Miss Chang, but I have already bent the rules for Miss Cullen, thanks to the excellent show of tag-teaming by yourself and Mrs. Weasley here. My students aren't as thick headed as you think, especially since you have taught them so much about _real_ vampires. I'm sure they will notice the Cullen's straight away. This was apart of our deal. Besides, all the other heads of house would never agree to it."

"But Professor," Cho protested, "Ravenclaw-"

"I don't want to hear it Chang." McGonagall's voice was absolute, final. "Anthro house is the only house that they will be accepted in."

"If that's your final decision." Cho said with a pleading look to Hermione who shrugged sadly. "Thank you Professor."

"You're welcome… Professor." McGonagall said as she turned. Nessie wasn't sure, but she thought that it was the first time the Headmistress had ever called Cho 'Professor'.

"Well." Cho sighed. "I tried." smiling weakly.

"You did the best you could Cho." Esme smiled. "We are all in your debt."

"Great." Rosalie muttered. "In debt to a wizard!"

"Don't worry about us Cho!" Alice said brightly. "We can take care of ourselves!"

"Well I'm glad you're all convinced." Cho sighed again. "At least you don't have to tell the staff."

**. . .**

It was a rough first week back.

News had spread fast about the new students. There was a notice pinned to the board of the common rooms when all the students woke up that first day of term.

"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS:

There will be some changes here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. With the success of the Ministry's exchange program, we have decided that we might try some new students. They are Professor Facinelli's family, his wife and their six children. Don't be alarmed, they are fully aware that they are not to harm any of the students. They are here to learn. I know all of you will show them the same respect that they will show you.

Thank you,

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Al said after rereading the note twice. "Vampires attending Hogwarts? One was bad enough!" He stormed out of the dormitories.

"Nessie are you ok?" Lily asked as Nessie stared after Al.

"Yea, I'm fine." Nessie reassured her. "Let's go eat breakfast."

The air was filled with anxiety as the students all filled into the Great Hall. The teachers were all seated at the head table. Carlisle looked nervous, a first for him. The other teachers were throwing death glares to Cho, who looked like she was shrinking lower and lower into her chair. If she didn't stop, she would end up on the floor. And instead of the usual four house tables, there were five. Gryffindor on the far left, Hufflepuff next, then Slytherin and Ravenclaw, then the newest addition, the Anthro table.

The Cullen's, a.k.a. the Facinelli's, were all seated, no food was in front of them, only there recently acquired books. Alice, a.k.a. Jinx (her real-fake name is Ashley but she wanted a nickname that she picked out herself), was looking intently on her new Divination book. Jasper, a.k.a. Jackson, was ridged in his seat staring at the ceiling. Emmett, a.k.a. Kellan, was talking to Rosalie, a.k.a. Nikki. Edward and Bella, a.k.a. Robert and Kristen, were searching for Nessie. Once they spotted her, she winked trying to put on a brave face.

Lily noticed. "Why are you winking?" She asked Nessie, trying to follow her gaze

"Oh." Nessie seemed to realize that Lily was speaking to her. "There was something in my eye." Nessie rubbed it to emphasize the point.

"Gah! Its enough that they have to be vampires, but do they have to be so good looking?!?" All huffed as he sat down, his eyes glued to Rosalie.

"I wouldn't be staring like that. She has a boyfriend." Nessie blurted out. She internally cursed herself with a body-binding jinx.

"What?" Al asked. The others all looked over to Nessie.

"Well, I mean look at the way that big one is talking to her." Nessie said pointing to her aunt and uncle. They were holding hands and Emmett said something that made Rose laugh. Typical Emmett, always making a joke out of a tense situation. "How could they not be? But it's just a theory." _Whew!_ She thought to herself, _I almost blew our cover._ She looked over at her father, who had a disapproving look on his face.

McGonagall made a few announcements before excusing the students to class. Basically, she elaborated on the contents of the notice. The bells sounded for the beginning of class and the students filled out of the hall, leaving the Anthro house still seated. Nessie took one last look at her father, who nodded slightly.

The first class back seemed to drag. Nessie was anxious to see Scorpius again. She hadn't seen him in over a month. You would think that with all the almost constant impending doom that her family was surrounded by that seeing someone as trivial as Scorpius would be the least of her priorities.

_Shut up._ She told the pessimistic thoughts. While she was waiting for Scorpius at their usual meeting spot she noticed Hagrid on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid seemed to be giving his new apprentice the grand tour. Jake followed behind as well as he could. He matched one of the half-giant's steps with three of his. Jake also seemed to be talking back to Hagrid, meaning that he must be telling about himself. Nessie was sure that Hagrid was interested in the wolf pack.

"Hey." She heard a familiar voice call out.

She turned and it was Scorpius nearly racing to meet her.

"Hey!" She said as she hugged him. It had seemed longer than a month since she had seen him last. "How was your break?"

"Eeh." Scorpius said as he sat down. "I've had better. And yours?"

"Well, we had a bit of family drama but other than that it was fine."

"Your boyfriend's family drama?" Scorpius guessed.

"What?"

"I over heard Al talking about you staying with your boyfriend's family over the break." Scorpius replied. He didn't seem worried about his unknown rival, which struck Nessie as odd. He continued. "Was he telling the truth?"

"No, I lied to make him get off my back."

"Some people just don't get the concept of 'no'." he chuckled.

She laughed along with him. "How was your vampire studies class?"

"It was great!" Scorpius said enthusiastically, which made a spark of hope rise from somewhere inside Nessie. "His kids tell great stories too, and guess what? One of them was actually apart of the great war in the Southern part of America. Isn't that crazy?"

"Ya I guess it is." Nessie was watching Hagrid and Jake disappear into the forest.

"Is something bothering you?" Scorpius asked politely.

Nessie hesitated. She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. Then she thought about what Hermione had said about being prejudice. Nessie sighed.

"You can tell me you know." Scorpius reached over to touch her hand, but for once she didn't pull away.

"I'm afraid." She admitted.

"Why?"

She was taking a big risk, following in her fathers foot-steps. But Scorpius was more apt to believe her being that he was not normal himself.

"I'm afraid that you won't like me after I tell you the truth. I don't even think I have a choice anymore." She looked into his eyes. "There is something about me that you don't know. That no one here knows." She stared out across the vast grounds of Hogwarts. She was memorizing it just in case they had to leave. "There is a reason that my detentions are always served with Professor Facinelli, that I always get good grades in his class. It's because I have heard all those stories more than once."

"What are you saying Renesmee?" Scorpius turned her face to meet his.

"I'm a vampire, Scorpius."

**Oooooh! One cliffy to the next! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it's finally Spring Break around here and I finally had a chance to write uninterrupted! ****Please hit the magical green button below to win a really cool prize!**

…

**Ok it's not a really cool prize but it will make me happy! XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so it took longer than I thought.... but finals are next week and I just dont have the time to write!! I will update more often during the Summer I promise!! XD **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

Chapter 13: Surprise

"Well, technically I'm half vampire half human." Nessie added when Scorpius didn't respond.

"I knew it!" Scorpius smirked.

"You aren't terrified of me?"

"No, should I be?"

Nessie didn't reply.

"My mother is a muggle, my dad is the one of the last pure-bloods left around here, and my cousin is a Metamorphmagus." Scorpius stated. "You would be surprised by what I believe. I've always known you were special Nessie. You're different than all the other girls I know."

"So you're not angry or upset that I kept the truth from you?" Nessie asked.

"Of course not." Scorpius leaned over to whisper something in her ear. "And neither will the Potters or Weasleys."

"Thanks Scorpius." Nessie hugged him. "It's nice to have someone else who knows."

"Knows what?" An unfamiliar voice asked. The two turned to see who was speaking. It was a Slytherin girl, the one that had a crush on Scorpius.

"Nothing Alexia." Scorpius stood in front of Nessie, standing between her and Alexia. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Don't you as well Scorpius?" Alexia countered. "Hanging around with a Gryffindor." She looked at Nessie. "Daddy wouldn't want to hear about that."

"You wouldn't." Scorpius glared at her.

"Watch me!" She got right in his face.

Scorpius reached inside his robes for his wand, as did Alexia.

"Whoa! Hold on." Nessie got up between them. "No need to start a duel."

"For once I agree with a Gryffindor." Alexia said 'Gryffindor' like a jinx. "Come, I'll escort you to charms class." She managed to level a glare in Nessie's direction.

"Fine, I'll see you later." Scorpius said to Nessie and the two Slytherins left the lone Gryffindor standing alone.

The next morning Alexia was demanding all of Scorpius' attention. The owls arrived and jolt landed on Nessie's shoulder.

"Honestly Nessie." Rose complained. "I might as well give Jolt to you. You get more stuff than I do."

"Sorry Rose." Nessie apologized. It was strange, now with the rest of the Cullen's there at Hogwarts, Nessie didn't get much mail. Jolt stuck out his leg and Nessie pulled off the note. The outside of the card read: 'Don't open till your first class' Nessie tucked the letter into her Charms book and fed Jolt a piece of her toast.

Later in Charms, Nessie pulled out the note.

Dear Nessie,

I need to talk to you. Come to the room of requirement after your first class but take a different way. Follow this map.

Scorpius

Nessie followed the map that he had sketched on the bottom of the page. He was there waiting for her.

"Sorry, I figured we should take another root here just so what happened yesterday won't happen again."

"It's cool." Nessie responded. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I want to know about your family." Scorpius told her.

"I'm sure you've probably heard all the stories from Professor Facinelli." Nessie smiled ruefully.

"Professor Facinelli?"

"A.k.a. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." Nessie clarified. "My Grandfather." She said smugly.

"Are you serious?" Scorpius asked, dumbfounded.

"Yea." Nessie admitted arrogantly out of habit.

They got into a long talk about the Cullen's.

"So those new student vampires are your family?" Scorpius asked.

"Yea," Nessie answered. "but I don't know how long we can stay here."

"Why?" Scorpius noticed the sad tone in her voice.

Nessie didn't want to get into the specifics, he only wanted to know why she was sad, not the reason that they were leaving.

"Vampires, like wizards, have only one core restriction, that we keep our existence a secret. Its bad news if a human finds out the truth."

"Did someone else find out about you? Am I the reason you have to leave?" he asked, horrified.

"No, no humans found out."

Scorpius was silent.

"And technically you're not a normal human." Nessie added playfully, trying to lighten things up.

"That's not funny Nessie." Scorpius said.

"I'm sorry." Nessie paused for a second. "But Professor Chang was the first to discover what we were." She explained "It's a long story" she added before he could ask. "There are these other vampires who live in Italy that holds a grudge against my family. They'd use any excuse to annihilate us all." She remembered back to the time that Irina was destroyed for bearing false witness against the Cullen's, Caius trying to provoke her sisters into action to start a war. "So we came here to seek protection."

"How did you end up in London?" Scorpius asked. He was taking this all very well Nessie admitted to herself. He wasn't freaking out like she thought he would. Then she got an idea.

"I can show you better than I can explain it." She offered her hand to him, and he took it cautiously.

His sharp intake of breath told her that she hadn't lost her touch, she smiled.

Nessie 'showed' Scorpius the short version of her personal history, some of which he had already learned from Carlisle. After about ten minutes the bells tolled the hour.

"You have got to let me finish!" Scorpius smiled as she loosened his grip around her fingers.

"We have to get to class." Nessie reminded him as she picked up her books. "You can see more tomorrow, okay?"

"Don't forget!" He said as he turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"I won't, promise." She told him. She smiled to herself as she headed off to Vampire studies.

**Aww.... and no cliffies!! So my readers should be happy! I promise that I will post chapter 12 as soon as finals are over! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry that I forgot to post chapter 13 when I downloaded it.... X_x I feel terrible! But I finished chapter 14 and will start working on chapter 15 when I finish chapter 3 of Young Victoria! ****Thanks so much for staying with me! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 14: Friends

Everyone in Carlisle's class looked nervous. It was a second before Nessie realized why.

The new 'exchange students' were all sitting at the head of the class. Emmett was the only one who looked pleased to be there. Rosalie scowled at all the other girls in the room who were giving Emmett looks. Jasper was taking in the emotions of the room. Alice had a blank look on her face, which could have been a good thing or a bad thing, but Nessie let it pass because her parent's looks were the ones she had to worry about.

Edward's face was livid with disapproval, but he couldn't blame her since he broke the rules, twice. Bella was scanning the nervous faces of the students and the array of emotions playing on her families face.

_We'll talk about that later!_ Edward mouthed to Nessie. She bit her lip and took her set.

"I have brought in my family to let them tell you their story. I think that it is a nice little ice-breaker." Carlisle said. "Kellan, would you like to start? Kellan?"

Emmett couldn't remember his fake name. Rosalie had to punch him to get his attention. She jerked her head towards Carlisle.

"Oh sorry!" Emmett laughed. The Cullen's rolled their eyes.

Throughout the entire class Nessie had been trying to avoid her father's glares, and wished she could disappear into the cobblestone wall.

Thankfully, Lily grabbed Nessie before Edward could reach her.

"Hey." Lily said as they walked out of the class room. "That Robert guy looked like he was gonna eat you or something." she chuckled nervously.

"Oh he wouldn't, he's just mad at me." Nessie rolled her eyes, and then realized she had let her perfect façade slip.

"How do you know he's mad at you?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"I… ah…." Nessie scrambled around for an answer.

"Miss Cullen?" Carlisle asked in his stern voice. That was bad, he only used that voice when something was up; Edward must had informed the family. _Crap!_ Nessie thought. "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Thank goodness the enchantments that Cho put up were still in effect. As Nessie and Carlisle entered the room, it was like someone was turning up the volume. Stunned hisses turned into angry shouting.

"Like you're one to talk Edward!" Rosalie snapped viciously.

"That was different!" Edward retorted.

"How so?" Rosalie countered.

The Cullen's had polarized into two factions. Edward and Bella were pitted against Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Esme was sitting on top of Carlisle's desk frowning unhappily at her dysfunctional family.

"You are in so much trouble!" Edward fumed when Nessie came into view.

"Why is what she did so much different than what you did?" Rosalie asked as she put Nessie behind her.

"The boy is a wizard." Edward said quickly.

"Just like Cho?" Rosalie pointed out.

Edward hesitated.

"Face it Edward." Alice said. "You can't win." She walked into the center of the room, between the two enemy camps. "Though I agree that Nessie's actions were irresponsible," She looked at Nessie. "I don't think we should condemn her for following in her father's footsteps." Alice smiled at Edward who huffed in response. "We've been through this before, and were still standing."

Bella comforted Edward. "Love, you know why I must side with you, but…." she walked over to where Alice stood. "I cannot ignore the facts. Though it is interesting to be on this side of the fence."

"So none of you are on my side?" Edward asked. "Fine." He finally gave in.

The Cullen's relaxed a little. Esme got up and walked over to Carlisle. Nessie walked over to Carlisle's desk and turned to face her family.

"I know that I have broken the rules, but Scorpius is a wizard, he can take care of himself. But you don't know what its like." Nessie looked down. "I'm having to hide who I am and before you guys came I had no one to talk to about it. It's just nice to have someone that I can talk to. I don't want to be an experiment anymore. I want everyone to know the real me!" She looked up with determination. "I'm tired of hiding."

"Nessie, we have all been there, and we have suffered alone as well." Carlisle said. "Cant you just wait a little while longer?"

"Why?" She grumbled.

"Because we won't need to be here that much longer." Alice said in a spacey tone, which meant she wasn't in the present. She was looking ahead into the future.

The Cullen's looked at each other nervously, even Emmett looked uneasy.

"Wha-" Nessie was interrupted by Jake bursting through the door.

"We need you guys to come down to the forest, now." Jake's voice was fierce but calm. The vampires followed the werewolf down to where Hagrid, Cho and Professor McGonagall were standing facing the forest.

"I suppose you have some explaining to do Professor?" McGonagall looked angry.

Nessie leaned around Bella to see what they were standing around. She gasped when she recognized what it was, or rather _who_ it used to be.

"This is low." Alice spat. "Even for them."

Jasper stood in shock as he stared into Maria's terrified orange eyes.

It was just her head. The rest of her body must have already been burned. Tied to a lock of her hair was a note that was written in Aro's elegant handwriting. _You cannot hide in there forever/_

"M– Maria?" Jasper's words came out half-strangled. He stretched out his hand to touch her but he hesitated. Nessie had never seen her uncle at a loss for words, or be in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry Jazz." Alice comforted her mate as best as she could. Alice took Jasper's hand and took him into the forest after looking meaningfully at Edward who nodded his head in agreement with whatever she was thinking.

"Well Professor Facinelli?" McGonagall asked again.

"This is what we're running away from." Edward answered for Carlisle. "This was one of my brother's closest friends."

"We cannot tolerate this." McGonagall looked like she was trying not to look at Maria too closely. "We agreed to harbor you here unless it endangered the students."

"There not attacking the students Professor!" Cho replied. "They don't care about the students they just want to harm the Cullen's."

"Be that as it may Chang, I am going to have to ask you all to leave." McGonagall sighed like she was carrying around a heavy burden. "I will have to tell Mrs. Weasley that this experiment was a failure."

"Nessie is a part of this experiment and the student's don't suspect a thing!" Cho was getting angry. Nessie thought that it wasn't the best time to mention that Scorpius was in on the secret.

"Yes and she is living a lie." McGonagall was red in the face. "You cannot base theory on false information."

"Professors." Carlisle stepped in between them. "We do not want to cause animosity among you. We will leave, but please don't make Nessie leave." He turned towards Nessie. "I can tell that she is happy here. More than she would be at a normal school." He turned back to face McGonagall. "I implore you to allow her to stay."

"No!" Nessie got down from Bella's back and walked towards Carlisle. "You cannot make me go where you all won't be." She took his hand. "We stay together no matter what."

"Please Professor." Cho pleaded in a quiet voice. "Please just let them stay until the end of term." She continued when McGonagall didn't say anything. "I will make sure that they stay out of trouble. They can do patrols around the castle and the grounds with Filch and Hagrid."

"I wouldn't mind at all McGonagall." Hagrid, who had been silent during the discussion, finally spoke up. He had torn his eyes away from Maria to stare at the Cullen's. "They can help Jacob with his patrol. He needs to sleep every now and then."

Now that he mentioned it, Jake looked like a mess. Nessie noted that the rings around his eyes looked darker than usual and he was using a tree for support. "I'm fine Hagrid… really…." Just then his legs buckled and he collapsed onto the ground where he fell asleep. Hagrid went over to pick him up.

"Let me help you Hagrid." Emmett strode over and took Jake's legs and Hagrid hoisted up his arms. "So how did you end up here?" Nessie heard him say before they were out of ear-shot. Rosalie turned and followed him.

"You have convinced me yet again Cho." McGonagall sighed. "But I'm leaving you in charge of them. If they step a toe out of line and it will be _your_ job on the line." She strode off. "And I want them gone as soon as the term is over!"

"Well that at least bought you some time." Cho turned to face the remaining Cullen's.

"You don't have to do anything for us Cho." Edward hugged her. "You have already done so much for us."

"He's right Cho." Bella smiled warmly at her, it was the first time that Bella had done anything nice to Cho. "We couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Nessie, Esme, and Carlisle joined Edward and Bella in hugging Cho. Nessie couldn't see it, but she could smell the sweet scent of flames.

**And Cho does it again! ^And look^, it didn't end in a cliffy! XD If you guys have any suggestions that could make the story better then please let me know! Finals have drained me of my creativity!! And May is a crazy month around my house! But I promise that if I am not doing anything else (And I have access to a computer) then I will work on the stories!! Thanks again for reading! R&R Please!!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Its finally summer vk so I'll get to write more often! Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 15: Choices

Alice and Jasper didn't come back for three days.

Jasper was still in morning. Though he had no ties to Maria anymore, he still felt grief over her passing. It was still frightening that vampires, however indestructible they may be, could still die. It gave all the Cullen's a wakeup call.

They had forgotten about Scorpius for the moment, something that Nessie was glad about. She still remembered Edward's murderous glare.

Nessie was walking slowly to the Room of Requirement, something she never did. She was wondering how to explain things to Scorpius. How was she going to tell him that they were leaving? How would he take it?

She held her breath as she opened the door. He was too eager to wait in the usual spot. He was beaming at her as the door swung open.

"I wanna see some more!" He demanded playfully. "I can't remember where I left off, but I think–" He finally noticed her mood. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"No." Nessie tried to sound upbeat and have a smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong, honest."

"Nes, you're a terrible liar." Scorpius said. "Something is on your mind."

"I'm just worrying about the Charms exam next week." She lied poorly. She started towards their usual spot.

"Nessie, you are the best in the class." He followed her. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

What was the point in lying to him? "Were leaving Scorpius." She mumbled.

"What?" He asked dumbfounded. "Is this because of me?"

"No, it's not because of you." Nessie's voice trembled. "Though my dad is a bit ticked at the both of us, but he has no room to talk." She laughed unsteadily.

"So why are you leaving?"

She explained the whole story to him.

"I thought that vampires were killed using a steak to the heart." Scorpius reasoned.

"Scorpius, don't you pay attention in Vampire Studies?" Nessie joked.

"I want to help." He ignored her question.

"How Scorpius?"

"I'll use magic of course." He said it like her questions were the most ridiculous things. "You could use someone like me." He stood up triumphantly. "You are a family of vampires, your best friend is a werewolf; you need a wizard."

"Scorpius this is serious!" She stood up as well. "Think about your family Scorpius. If you went with us, they would hunt us down. Besides, they would miss you."

He snorted. "They wouldn't miss me. It's just my mother and father. And he could care less about me."

"That's not true Scorpius." Nessie touched his face. "I have never met your father, but I would be willing to bet that he cares very much for you." Scorpius turned his back on her. "I'm sorry Scorpius." She put her hand on his shoulder. "I shouldn't have assumed anything. Please don't be mad at me."

He took her hand and held it there. "Its ok, I shouldn't have gotten mad at you." He turned back to her with an easy smile on his lips. "I suppose we have some explaining to do to your family."

"I guess there's no keeping you out of it now is there?" she asked.

"Nope." He took her hand and they walked out of the Room of Requirement. Then he pulled out his wand. "Just so we don't end up running into anyone." He muttered a simple teleporting spell and they were instantly in front of Carlisle's office.

"Get ready for the fireworks." Nessie muttered. "It's a good thing you have a wand."

He looked at her questioningly before she pushed the door open.

"Carlisle?" She asked hesitantly.

"Over here Nessie." She heard him call out. She dragged Scorpius behind her, refusing to let go of his hand. All the Cullen's and Jake were there involved in their own solitary amusements except for Emmett and Rosalie, who were no where to be seen.

"Everyone this is Scorpius." Nessie announced. "Scorpius this is my family."

"Hello." Despite the fact that he liked Carlisle, he sounded a little scared of the other five vampires. Edward and Bella zeroed in on their hands. Nessie noticed and quickly dropped his hand.

"Well, you have caused the shake up of this year Scorpius." Alice smirked at him, like he was already part of the family. It was the first cheerful thing she had done since they came back.

"It's nice to meet you Scorpius. My name is Esme. I am Nessie's Grandmother, sort of." Esme smiled as she shook his hand.

Jasper barely took notice to Scorpius. He was staring dejectedly out the window into the sheeting rain.

Jake looked at the two of them with a strange look on his face. He turned away before Nessie could get a good look.

Edward looked at Jake before speaking to Scorpius. "I suppose you want me to say hello or something?" he was still miffed that Nessie had told him.

Bella stepped on his foot. "What my husband means is we're glad that Nessie has a friend she can trust."

"Thank you Kristen." Scorpius said.

"Actually it's Bella." She went around the room and introduced everyone properly.

"I'm growing rather fond of my nickname. I think I'll keep it." Alice mused. "Jinx has a good ring to it."

Bella rolled her eyes. "All were missing is Emmett and Rosalie." They all groaned a bit, Nessie had a good idea where they were and then shuddered.

"I want to help you guys." Scorpius said. "Nessie told me about the Volturi."

"Scorpius there is nothing you can do to help us." Carlisle told him. "And it won't help us to have Aurors on our tail for kidnapping you."

"It's not kidnapping if I come willingly." Scorpius pointed out.

"Well we'll worry about that when the time comes." Bella said trying to appease everyone.

"Is there any point in arguing?" Edward asked Alice.

"Well, the boy seems to be determined to throw a chink in the chain." She answered. "But it couldn't hurt to have another wizard on our side."

"Another?" They all asked in unison, except for Jasper.

"Do you think you can keep Cho out of this?" Alice asked rhetorically.

"She _will_ stay out of this." Jacob answered her. "I'll keep her out of it."

"Keep me out of what?" Cho's voice came from behind Nessie.

Everyone looked away from Jake and Cho.

"We need to talk." Jake took Cho's hand and they walked out of the office. Nessie tried to understand why that was so irritating to her.

**. . .**

"I think you should tell Lily and the others." Scorpius told Nessie one day as they were walking to class.

"About what? Us?" she wondered.

"No, tell them about you." He clarified.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Nessie told him. "Besides, we'll be leaving in a few months anyway. It's pointless to tell them now." But all of the sudden that's exactly what she wanted to do.

"Harry and Ron have some influence over McGonagall. They were her favorite students. She might be swayed into letting you guys stay for the summer. And maybe they could get the Aurors to help us." She could see the little wheels turning in his head.

"Scorpius please, I don't want to talk about this now."

"Why not?" He couldn't understand why she was so set against telling them. "Just get it over with."

"Fine." She turned to him with a triumphant look on her face. "I'll tell them if you go with me."

"That probably wouldn't be the best of ideas." He showed no signs of compromise.

"You're making me do something uncomfortable." Nessie shrugged. "I would feel better if you were there."

"Alright I'll be there." He said as he draped his arm over her shoulder. Since he had been let in on the secret he had gotten very close to Nessie and all the Cullen's except one.

Jake mostly stayed with Hagrid and Cho now. Nessie decided to go see what was up with him before talking to Lily.

He was doing patrol on the eastern side of the Forbidden Forest, grumbling about being someone's lap dog.

"Hey Jake." She said as she jumped on his back.

"Oh, hey Nessie." He sounded like he was busy, but she didn't care.

"Whacha doin?" she asked like she used to when she was younger.

"I'm on patrol, what about you?"

"I came to see you of course." She slid off his back as she spoke. "I actually came to talk to you." she turned to face his back. "Alone." She clarified. "I feel like we haven't gotten a chance to talk lately."

"Why don't you talk to your new pal Scorpius?" Jake didn't face her, but his words sounded acidic. "You tell him everything nowadays."

"That's not true." She said it though it was a lie. He had hurt her with his words so she wanted to hurt him. "You aren't around for me to talk to. You're either out here with Hagrid or in the castle with Cho. You hardly ever spend time with us anymore." She lowered her voice to where it was barely a whisper. "I have missed you."

"Well I'm glad one of you has." He said as he started walking back to Hagrid's house.

"Jake wait!" Nessie ran after him.

All of a sudden, she was blinded by an unseen force.

Out of no where, hands reached to restrain her. A hand came over her mouth.

"Don't scream little one, or it will be the last thing you ever do." A cold voice purred in her ear, the voice was oddly familiar though she hadn't heard it in years.

She struggled uselessly in the bulking vampire's arms. All she could think of was trying to escape, but the more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. Tears started to roll down her face as she finally gave up. Felix bounded her hands together.

"Aro will be delighted to see you again Renesmee Cullen." A dead female voice said somewhere on Nessie's right.

"Nessie?" Someone called. The sound of branches snapping alerted the group that someone was coming.

"Let's go!" Jane hissed.

The thought of running at top speed usually filled Nessie with happiness, not today. Today she was terrified. It was disorienting to be temporarily blind. Alec's power was still in effect. She wanted her sight back but she couldn't remember how to use her voice. The other vampires didn't speak much either.

After what seemed like hours, Nessie was dropped on the floor.

"Alec?" A pleasing, yet terrifying, voice asked, and then Nessie could see where she was. She had never been here but new exactly where she was. Voltera, the home of the Volturi, and she was surrounded by most of the guard. She guessed that either the others, like Marcus, were bored with Aro's enthusiasm, or either they were out hunting.

Aro was staring at her. His face was only two inches from hers. "My, my how you have grown up Renesmee!" he patted her on the head.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts. Jake had wondered why Nessie had called out to him but hadn't reached him yet. He turned to look at her.

"Nessie?" He asked, but she was no where to be seen. "Come on, this is no time to be playing games." Then the wind blew in his direction and Jake could smell the other vampires. He couldn't control his actions, the clothes he was wearing tore off in shreds as he transformed. _I have to go find her!_ He thought. He examined the trail and they were long gone. _I'm loosing time! _He finally decided. It was nearly nightfall, and since they were being shipped off anyway at the end of term, Jake decided that it would be ok to break curfew. He bounded up to the castle at frightening speed.

**I'm sorry its another cliffy but I couldn't resist! XD I am going to write the next chapter for Young Victoria (You should go check it out btw.) and then I'm coming back to work on Chapter 16. I will hopefully have it up by tonight or tomorrow! Thanks for sticking with me guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks everyone for all your reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! I'm going to be jumping around a bit in the next few chapters so if you get confused, just ask! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 16: Lines Crossed

"I prefer to be called Nessie if you don't mind." Nessie growled at the Italian vampire.

"Why wouldn't you prefer to be called by your given name?" Aro asked with fake curiosity in his eyes. "I particularly enjoy Renesmee, it rolls off the tongue."

"Why don't you just kill me now?" Nessie ignored him. "There is no way that you can convince me to join you. And my family will come looking for me."

"My dear," Aro chuckled. "That will come later. And I'm hoping that your family will come to rescue you."

She contemplated his answer. "You're going to use me as bait."

"Of course." Aro patted her on the head again. "Such a smart girl. Just like your father." He turned back to his ancient throne.

She made a lunge for him while his back was turned but Alec moved to restrain her.

"Brother, if I may speak." Caius asked Aro. Aro inclined his head for Caius to continue. "I think we should give her what she wants. She has proven herself to be a problem."

"My dear brother," Aro put a hand on Caius's shoulder. "If we kill the young one now, it will only make the Cullen's more angry with us. However, if we use her for a bargaining chip, maybe we can make a trade, one Cullen for another."

Nessie knew who he was thinking of, Alice. That seemed to be his obsession, acquiring Alice.

"How did you even know where we were?" Nessie asked from Alec's arms.

"That's a very good question girl." Caius grinned with a glint in his eyes. "Bring him." He ordered Felix. He disappeared and moments later he was holding a middle-aged man with platinum blonde hair and steel gray eyes. He was dressed in a grey suit with blue pin stripping and a blue tie.

"You summoned me masters?" he bowed slightly. There was a trace of fear in his voice that was well controlled.

"Tell this girl your name." Caius jabbed a finger in Nessie's direction.

"Nessie Cullen?" The man asked. How did he know her name? "My son has told me everything about you in his letters. But what are you doing here?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Nessie finally guessed. "I could ask you the same question."

"That's unimportant now." Caius growled at the both of them. Mr. Malfoy was shaking and cowering in terror. Nessie just gave Caius a hard look. "Draco, or rather his son, has been very useful to us." Caius strolled back to his throne. "He told us where you were and how you were doing in school, and how perfect was it for us when you suggested that the rest of your family come to Hogwarts seeking their protection."

"How do you know where Hogwarts is. Only wizards and witches can see it."

"That would be thanks to your friends parents." Aro answered in a kind tone. "Granger was her name I believe. When she made it where magical creatures could attend Hogwarts, the magical barriers changed as well. We can now see the castle but we cannot go in unless invited."

"Maria?" Nessie wanted to know everything.

"Oh yes, that one was Caius's idea." Aro droned. Caius looked perfectly pleased with himself. "He thought it would get your family angry enough to come looking for us. He didn't learn from the last time that that doesn't work. But it did get the Headmistress's attention."

"You're sick!" Nessie spit in his direction. "Monsters!"

"Malfoy!" Caius barked. Draco stepped unwillingly forward. "Go check on your son. We want to know what the Cullen's are planning. Felix please escort him, we wouldn't want him to get lost."

Felix bowed and took Draco roughly by the arm and went out the way they came.

"Take her away. If she tries to escape, you know what to do." Caius ordered Alec.

"Yes master." Alec dragged Nessie out of the turret and down the hall.

"Jacob is going to tear you limb from limb!" Nessie threatened Alec. "You'll pay for this!"

"I would love the chance to take on that over sized dog." Alec grinned. "But I would really enjoy killing your wizard friend." He laughed as he threw her into a windowless room and locked her in.

. . .

Scorpius was waiting for Nessie in the Room of Requirement just like always. She had told him that she would meet him here after she talked to Jacob so that they could go tell her friends the truth. She had been gone a long time, he noted.

After a couple more minutes he started pacing. What if they were having an argument and Jacob lost control? What if he unintentionally hurt her? _I should have gone with her!_ He thought to himself. Every pace brought him closer to the windows. He could eventually see out the windows clearly, and then he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them.

Jacob was walking away from her. Scorpius was too far away to make out his face. Nessie's hand was outstretched as if she had called out to him. Well at least they weren't arguing. Scorpius's relief turned into fear as he saw what happened next.

He made the mistake of blinking, one minute she was there, the next she was gone. Where did she go? Scorpius pressed his face to the window and looked for her. A chill ran down his spine when he realized that she was gone.

Jacob must have realized this at the same time because he had turned around to look for her. Scorpius saw first hand as the man transformed into the wolf and raced back towards the castle.

Scorpius ran out of the Room of Requirement and headed towards Carlisle's office. A few frightened screams told him that Jacob had made it into the castle. There were a few blasts coming from some floors below. Some of the students must have been trying to use magic to subdue him.

Both of them reached the door at the same time. Scorpius barely had time to get the door out of the giant wolf's way.

All the Cullen's looked at the door, but Edward's eyes were focused on Jacob's. A hiss slipped out of his mouth as he took a step closer to Jacob.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked Edward.

"Nessie is gone." Scorpius answered her.

"We thought she was with you."

"She wanted to talk to Jacob."

"And you let them take her!" Edward growled at Jacob. Jacob snarled in response.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is!" Bella shouted as she stood in between the vampire and the werewolf. "We need to go after her."

"Who was it, did you see?" Edward asked Jacob. "He says that it was the Volturi." Edward translated. "He didn't see but he smelled them."

"Alice do you see anything?" Bella turned to face Alice. She held her ground between Edward and Jacob.

"No." Alice's voice came out frightened. "I didn't see anything."

"Maybe being here with all these wizards has been messing with your vision." Edward comforted her unspoken fears. Jasper hugged Alice as she sobbed tearlessly. Apparently, she took the blame for Nessie disappearing.

"Well what are we still doing just sitting here?" Emmett stood with his arms crossed. "Let's go after them and kick butt like we did last time."

"That's what there hoping we'll do Em." Edward said. "They want us to attack and get killed or collected in the process."

"What's happening?" Cho burst in behind Scorpius and Jacob.

After the Cullen's explained what happened. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"We need to do something." He concluded. "We can't just sit here waiting to be ambushed again."

"Maybe we could-" Cho started half-heartedly.

"No Cho." Edward answered. "McGonagall already told you that she wouldn't help us."

"But I know some who can." Scorpius said he had been so quiet that everyone had forgotten he was there.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked. Scorpius ran for it before his thoughts could give him away. "SCORPIUS!" Edward yelled after him.

It was now or never, surely they would help him. Scorpius thought as he ran for the fat lady portrait that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

"Only Gryffindors are allowed in." The fat lady turned her nose up at Scorpius after he had demanded to be let in.

"But this is an emergency!" Scorpius pleaded. "I need to speak with the children of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"What do you want with us, Slytherin scum?" A cold voice asked from behind Scorpius. He turned to see Albus Potter glaring at him, wand pointed in Scorpius's direction.

"I came to ask for your help." Scorpius held up his hands defensively. He didn't go for his wand like Al was expecting.

"Why would we help you?"

"Because Nessie is in trouble." Scorpius backed up until he was backed against a wall. He was defenseless and couldn't run away. There was no way Al would listen to him. He would kill Scorpius without letting him explain.

"What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything." Scorpius winced as Al moved his wand closer. It was an inch away from his face.

"I don't believe you!" Al growled. "You're a liar just like your father!"

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Scorpius was mad now, he went for his wand and the boys started dueling.

Several Gryffindors came pouring out of the portrait hole. They started cheering for Al. Al's siblings and his cousins pushed their way to the front of the mob.

"Al stop it!" Lily yelled as she tried to help Scorpius block Al's jinxes.

"Why are you helping him?" James moved to his brother's side as he tried to even out the odds. "Don't you remember what his father did to us?"

"Yes I do but that was in the past and we have all moved on." Lily shouted back at him. "We have to let go!" As she said the words, all four of the young wizards were blown away from each other.

Cho tossed her hair back as she tucked her wand back into her robes. She was followed by Carlisle and the rest of the Cullen's.

"Enough." Her voice was hard and swift. "All of you follow me, now!" She turned away and the four of them followed. Cho turned back to look at the Gryffindors. "Return to your dormitories at once and I won't take any points from you." The Gryffindors started to retreat from her. "Except the family of these three." The Weasley's groaned, "That includes you to Ted Tonks." Teddy's smile turned to a scowl instantly

It was extremely crowded in Cho's office. The vampires were clustered around the walls, and the wizards were cowering in front of the desk, except for Scorpius.

"What am I going to do with you all?" Cho asked them. "You would have killed each other if I hadn't interceded."

"I wasn't attacking Chang I swear-" Scorpius was silenced by a cold look from Cho.

"In any event, we need your help." She turned to the Potter's and Weasley's.

"What's the matter Professor?" Lily asked.

"As Scorpius tried to tell your brother, my daughter is in trouble." Edward answered her. It was the first time that he had addressed any of the other students. Lily didn't flinch away from him or gasp at the realization that Nessie was a vampire like the others did. Lily just wanted to help anyway she could.

"What happened?" she took a step away from her family and towards the vampires.

"She was kidnapped, by some of our own kind." Edward realized that Lily would be the only one who would listen to her.

"That's terrible!" Lily looked at Scorpius. "I knew you wouldn't have done anything to her."

"Ya," Scorpius scowled at the ground. "I wish that your brothers felt the way you do."

"It's in our nature to hold grudges." James defended himself. Al was still in shock over hearing about Nessie. Rose, Hugo, and Teddy were sitting quietly in the background.

"We'll do whatever we can to help you!" Lily returned her gaze to the Cullen's.

"You must not enter into this fool-heartily." Carlisle told her. "Some of you may die, or worse."

"What could be worse than dieing?" James grunted.

"Becoming forever a slave to your thirst and to the Volturi." Emmett answered the clearly rhetorical question. He had a mad light in his eyes that scared the young wizards.

"Your families cannot help you either." Edward continued as if Emmett hadn't said anything. "We didn't want to involve you anyway but after what Scorpius did…."

"Were in!" Al spoke up for the first time. His eyes were empty and blank. "Just tell us what to do."

**And the plot thickens! No cliffies this time! I will probably not be able to update anymore this weekend because I have a busy one! I'll work on it though and post it on Monday! Thanks and have a good weekend everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again! :3 This one is going to be good! I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 17: Understanding

It was two hours before Aro came to check on her. Alec let him in and he sat in the chair beside the bed that Nessie was curled up on.

"I hope your comfortable my dear." Aro said when Nessie didn't respond to his entering the room. "I know your upset with us, but I promise that we will give you back to your family as soon as we get what we want."

"I've heard that before." Nessie said, refusing to look at him. She just stared at his shadow cast on the wall from the lamp on the bed-side table.

"You know, you would be less cranky if you would just eat something." Aro whispered.

"Then let me go hunt, or have someone bring me some human food." Nessie said without hope.

"I'm afraid that I can't allow that." Aro stood and walked towards the door. "But I do have something outside that may change your mind." When Aro walked out the door, someone else walked calmly into the room.

Nessie recognized the scent as being human. When she sat up to see who it was, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

. . .

Preparations were underway at Hogwarts for the end-of-term exams. The Potter's, Weasley's, Cullen's, Jacob and Scorpius could hardly concentrate on them. They would meet every night after curfew in the Room of Requirement to go over their plan. As the day drew nearer though, Carlisle became nervous.

"I don't think we should put you children through this." He said one night. His face was cast in the deep shadow created by the oil lamp. On any other night, this would have terrified the young wizards, but they were not afraid of the vampires anymore.

"Professor." Lily touched Carlisle's arm. "Were willing to take the risk. Nessie is our friend. We would do anything for her."

"Besides," James added with a smirk. "it's in our blood." The Cullen's and Jake looked at him trying not to laugh. "What?"

Then the whole room busted out in laughter.

"Alright enough." Carlisle said. "We need to go over everyone's assignments. Rose:"

"Yes?" Both Rose's said together. It made them both giggle. When they both approached Carlisle, everyone saw the resemblance. Rose Weasley could pass for Rosalie's younger sister.

"Rosalie, you'll be with Emmett, James, Al, Teddy doing recon." The rest of the people whose names he called came up to the front with Rosalie. Neither Al nor James seemed to feel nervous around the others. Just excited about getting some hands on experience in the field.

"Great," Rosalie muttered. "Surrounded by testosterone filled goof-balls." She rolled her eyes as she went to sit with her team.

"Rose Weasley: You'll go with Professor Chang, Lily, Hugo, and Scorpius to set up defensive spells around our home-base."

Rose, Lily, and Hugo smiled at the prospect of learning highly advanced magic. Scorpius, however, was upset.

"You can't expect to keep me out of this." Scorpius tried not to raise his voice. "I wont stay behind and wait for you to bring her back. I'm coming with you."

"Scorpius." Esme cautioned him. Since the time they had spent together, Esme started to think of him as one of her sons. The same thing happened to most of the wolves, though the feeling wasn't mutual in some cases.

"Esme, I need to be there." Scorpius pleaded with her. "You can't fight fire with fire. You need a wizard."

"No Scorpius." Edward's voice was final.

"At least let me give you some back up!" Scorpius pleaded.

"Scorpius, I know your intentions are good." Edward put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "But you can do Nessie more help by protecting us, and yourself." Edward could see how Scorpius cared for his daughter and didn't know what else to say.

Scorpius crossed his arms and sat with the others. Cho looked at him with sympathy burning from her eyes. She knew how it felt to be in his shoes.

"The rest of us will make up the rescue party." Carlisle turned to Esme, Jasper, Bella, Edward, and Jake.

"What about me?" Alice asked. "You didn't say where I was going."

"Isn't it obvious Alice?" Edward told her.

"You're keeping me with them?" she nearly screeched as she pointed to Cho and the others. "I don't believe it!" She sat beside Scorpius. Their postures were identical.

"Think about it Alice." Edward told her. "Your what Aro wants most in the world. He won't ever stop until he gets you. And we need you to keep us informed, without distractions."

Alice seemed to understand but didn't respond.

They had picked out where their home-base, two miles away from Volterra in a small wooded area. It was easily defensible and they could vacate the area at a moments notice. Carlisle gave Alice, Cho, and Rosalie cell phones for keeping in touch.

The recon team left a week before the others. James, Al, and Teddy told everyone that they were going on a trip with their father for a special mission for the Aurors. No one asked why Hugo wasn't going. It wasn't as if he was physically able to. Hugo explained to the Cullen's that he was more of the brains rather than the brawn of his family.

No one bothered to ask why Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie would be missing.

Scorpius was sitting beside Alexia as she and her friends talked about the Facinelli's

"I bet there going hunting for blood!" Her friends giggled as she did her best Dracula impersonation.

"Shut up Alexia." Scorpius pulled her arm off of his shoulder. Her friends gasped. They had all thought they were an item.

When he got back to his room, there was a letter addressed to him. It was from his father.

. . .

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. She was so angry that she could barely see him through her tears.

"I honestly don't know anymore." Draco stared at his reflection in the mirror. His face was drawn and his complexion was nearly translucent. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn that he was one of them. "He told me that they would hurt my family if I didn't help them." He confessed. "I was hoping that I could leave this behind."

"Leave what behind?" Nessie sat up and looked at him directly.

"After loosing my father to Azkaban, my mother began to go insane." He closed his eyes in denial. "They sent her to St. Mungo's six months later. Because of my involvement with the Dark Lord's plan, the Ministry snapped my wand. I didn't have anywhere else to go." He gave a little startled laugh. "I wasn't talented or smart or brave like Potter and his friends. I went into the muggle world to get a real job. Then I met Julia." He smiled genuinely. "Who would have thought that me, the last of the purebloods, would end up falling in love with a muggle."

"You really love her." Nessie smiled.

"It had felt like a century ago since I had been in the wizarding world." He stared at Nessie. "Then Scorpius got his letter. Julia thought I was hiding half of my life, and that's true. I never wanted her to find out about my family. She grew up with a healthy fear of all things supernatural."

He was quiet for a long time.

"But you know what the funny part is?" He turned to smirk at Nessie. "She was ok with it. I even told her that it would be dangerous for her to be with me, but she still stayed." He looked like he wanted to hit something.

"What happened?" Nessie asked though she didn't want to know.

"She's here," he looked around as if he could see her through the walls. "somewhere." He sighed in desperation. "I wanted to leave when they talked about hurting your family. But then they threatened to harm Julia. I'm sure she hates me for what I'm doing."

"Mr. Malfoy." Nessie got off the bed and went to comfort him. "I haven't met her but I know that she would never think that way of you." He didn't look like he agreed with her. "Well I know of at least one person that thinks you're the best." She put a hand on Draco's face. He gasped as she showed him all of the times that Scorpius had told her about his dad and how wonderful he was.

"He really thinks that about me?" Draco asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course, he talks about you so much that I feel like I know you." Nessie said. "And the man that your son described, wouldn't let a bunch of vampire geezers scare him."

Draco took an unsteady laugh. "I wonder if they'll forgive me." He stared into the mirror again.

"I don't know." Nessie looked at her own reflection and wondered if she would ever see the one person they had in common again.

**Aww! Seems like all hope is lost! ;) See you guys later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you Evanescence for making the music that inspired the second half of this chapter (In case your wondering 'The Open Door')! :D Hope you guys enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 18: Family

Scorpius hesitated as he reached for the envelope. His father had never written to him without being prompted by Scorpius. The last letter Scorpius sent to his father was followed by a simple one page letter commenting on all the information Scorpius had given him. This letter was thicker, maybe two to three pages. He opened it and read slowly. Once, twice, three times. Touched by his dad's thoughtfulness but also worried. He noticed the hour and headed out to the Room of Requirement.

The room had changed based on its occupants needs. Half was set up like a training facility, and the other was set up like a cluttered office. There was a map of Volterra on a pedestal, with red lines darting across it, probably possible escape routs.

Cho was teaching the younger wizards some new defensive spells that Scorpius already knew, he supposed that he could go over there and help Cho but a new course of operation occurred to him. He tried not to think of it as he walked over to the desk.

Edward and Carlisle were looking over several strategies that they had devised the night before no doubt. The others were no where to be seen.

"There out hunting." Edward answered the unspoken question in Scorpius's head. "And you're not changing our minds either." He looked up with a smirk on his face.

_No fair! I wasn't thinking about it!_ Scorpius thought rather than saying it out loud.

Edward just kept a polite smirk on his face until Scorpius gave up and went to help Cho.

"Oh great!" She said when she noticed him. "Scorpius, you'll want to learn this next spell."

That continued for about an hour until the younger ones were getting tired. Rose escorted them back to the common room and Cho walked over to Edward and Carlisle expecting Scorpius to follow Rose out.

"Have you heard from your sister yet?" She asked Edward.

"No." Edward processed her mood. "But don't worry, there probably just being careful. There closer to the Volturi than I would like, but with Jasper's fighting style, Emmett's strength, and Rosalie's protectiveness, I think they can handle anything they find."

"I'm just worried about James and Al." She confided in him. "Harry sent me an owl yesterday asking how they were." She hesitated. "I haven't responded yet because I don't know what to say."

"Before you say anything else." Edward told her. He cleared his throat loudly and looked right at the place that Scorpius was hiding. Cho and Carlisle turned to see what Edward was looking at.

Scorpius came out from his hiding place.

"Eavesdropping were we?" Cho smiled kindly at the boy.

"Of course not Professor." Scorpius lied. Which was stupid seeing as Edward was still in the room.

"What's on your mind Scorpius?" Edward asked. "Though I probably already know."

"Just worried that's all." He thought about all the preparations they had made and that it would all go to waste if anyone shirked in their tasks.

"It's not going to happen like that." Edward assured Scorpius, though it looked like he was trying to convince himself rather than Scorpius.

Carlisle, who was used to these conversations that Edward would have with someone, paid no attention to them. But Cho thought it was the most fascinating thing to watch.

"That is truly amazing what your doing!" She marveled at Edward. "An extra sense other than the already heightened senses that you already posses. No wonder your Italian friend finds your family so interesting."

"Oh, there are more formidable 'gifts' among my kind." Edward pulled up a chair for Cho then one for Scorpius. "There is one vampire that can make the illusion of pain, whereas her brother cuts off your senses completely. They work on human's too, but not to the same degree. And others are less mental and more physical. One of my 'cousins' of sorts can send an electric current through her body as a defense mechanism, and there is an Egyptian vampire who can bend the elements to do his bidding."

Cho was fascinated by the information, and to be honest, so did Scorpius. But every so often he would remember the folded up letter from his father and it would trouble him more.

"Scorpius, are you sure there is nothing bothering you?" Edward tried again.

"It's just this letter that I got from my dad today." Scorpius pulled it out. "It's different from all his other letters."

"This seems like a normal letter from a father to his son." Edward read it in seconds then passed it to Carlisle who seemed intrigued by it.

"Can I see it Carlisle?" Cho asked. "Thank you."

"What are you going to do?" Edward saw the direction her thoughts were going but didn't understand why she was doing it.

"I agree with Scorpius, no offense, but Malfoy doesn't seem like he would do something like this." She waved her wand across the front and then the back. "It shows no sign of being tampered with. I'm not saying that he would try to harm his son, just that it's odd." She returned the letter back to Scorpius.

"May I see it again Scorpius?" Edward asked with more seriousness than before. He read it again but slower this time. "Does your father ask you about school often?"

"No, and that's the weird part, I usually tell him what's going on at school, but he never asks outright like that."

"I would be careful what you write in your letters from now on." Edward said as he handed back the letter.

"Why?" Scorpius tried to understand the look on Edwards face.

"I think your father is being watched."

. . .

She knew the fight was almost over. They wouldn't take Draco out of her room, she knew what they were trying to do but she wouldn't let them force her into killing this unfortunate man who made friends with the wrong people.

Nessie was sitting as far away from him as the space allowed.

"I'm sorry." Draco was miserable with grief over the pain this young girl was enduring because of him.

"It's okay." Nessie sucked in a breath that burned like wild fire. "It's not your fault." His scent was making her head swim.

Food was sent in regularly to Draco. It was just enough for one person but he always split it so that Nessie could have something. It wasn't enough to completely satiate her but she appreciated the kindness.

Aro came in a day after she arrived. At least that's what Aro said. It felt like it had been an eternity to Nessie.

"I see you're still alive." Aro looked over at Draco. "You have more self control than I thought." He turned to Nessie. His smile was far from pleasant, but more of a desire. She could see that he was questioning which of the Cullen's he wanted more.

"I don't want your appreciation." Nessie growled at him. "I just want to go home!"

"I'm afraid that we can't do that." Aro fussed with the collar of his shirt. Then he seemed to remember his purpose for being there. "Your son sent you a letter." He pulled out the envelope. "The bloody bird bit me." He said as he nursed his finger though it didn't hurt him. Aro sighed in impatience when Draco didn't read the letter as quickly as he wanted. "Well? What does he say? Are the Cullen's coming for her?"

"I don't know. All he says is that he's worried about his friends." Draco seemed less concerned about this predicament then Aro thought he should. Aro couldn't understand the love shared by father and son.

"Oh give me that!" Aro said in frustration. "That's impossible. He always gives you minute details about his boring little existence." He threw the letter up in the air Draco jumped up and caught it before it could hit the ground.

"Don't talk about my son that way!" Draco glared at Aro.

"Excuse me?" Aro laughed at the pitiful human in front of him. "You don't talk to _me_ that way. Don't you remember who I am?" Aro stared down Draco until he was cowering in the floor. Aro towered over him. "I can kill you with the slightest effort. If it weren't for your sniveling excuse for a son I would have done that long ago." Aro laughed mockingly. "You're still alive only because this half-breed is stronger than we thought."

Nessie was outraged, she lunged at Aro. He showed the first signs of real terror. For some reason, Alec hadn't heard the commotion. Aro was on his own. Nessie seemed to realize it at the same time he did.

"What are you going to do now Aro?" She taunted him. "Your little pets aren't here to protect you!" She lunged at him again.

He dodged her and slammed her into the wall. Though he was afraid, he was able to control his voice and threaten her.

"I would be careful whose toes you step on around here." His voice was calm but had an edge to it. "We don't want to send you back to your family in less than the perfect condition we took you in." He released her as he strode to the door where Alec was waiting. There was hushed argument outside that Nessie didn't care to listen to.

"Thanks for that back there." Draco sounded relieved and scared at the same time.

"No problem. It felt good to get that out." She admitted. "I didn't want to hear him talk about Scorpius like that. It wasn't fair to you. He shouldn't have said that, he doesn't know what he's talking about."

"No matter what happens, you will always be the daughter I always wanted." Draco pulled himself up and smiled at her.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy. That means a lot to me." Nessie smiled back at him and knew that she would never, ever hurt this man again.

**Wow! Aro has a weakness? Who knew? lol I really enjoyed getting into Nessie's character this time! She got to show her feirce side!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I really enjoyed working on this one and hope you guys like it! I'm also working on a project that I found from ages ago... I fell back in love with it! XD It's gonna be hard to keep all three of my stories straight but hopefully I can manage! And I couldn't resist adding the word Twilight in here, it seemed fitting!**

**Sorry guys but I made a mistake! I said that Draco had a younger sister when I meant older... sorry! I'm correcting it in this chapter and going to make an anouncement about it in the next chapter! Sorry for the confusion...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 19: Waiting Games

"Oh no!" Rose moaned as she looked at the exam schedule.

"What's up Rose?" Lily asked her cousin.

"We'll miss all of our exams!" She wailed.

They all rolled their eyes as she muttered incoherently, Hugo went back to practicing his wrist movements and Lily went back to reading her book.

Lily missed Scorpius. They had been spending so much time together in the Room of Requirement that he seemed more like a person than just another Slytherin.

"I miss him." Lily sighed.

"Who is him?" Hugo asked not really paying attention.

"You know who him." Lily put her book down and stared out the window. The twilight sky looked beautiful over the black lake.

"Oh…" he replied.

"Don't tell me you're developing a crush on him." Rose said as she flopped down on the couch beside Lily.

"I most certainly am not." Lily said, but she blushed.

"Whatever." Rose replied as she opened the book that Lily had discarded.

The rest of the night passed without much else, everyone was too stressed about exams to do much else. Carlisle postponed the meeting for that night so that they could pack and prepare for tomorrow. Cho was preparing a portkey for the wizards to use. She was also going to magically transport their luggage to the base camp.

Carlisle was embarrassed that he had forgotten.

"It's ok Carlisle." Cho told him. "We wizards have a few tricks up our sleeves."

Everything was ready, there was just the long waiting game left to play.

Lily thought about her family as she was trying to get to sleep.

James, Al, and Teddy were ok. Rosalie called to check in. They had all went over who did what and Alice said that the plan should go off without a hitch.

"Probably?" Hugo gulped.

"Well with Nessie and Jake obstructing my vision, I can see probably… sixty percent of what's going on."

"Sixty percent?" Hugo almost choked on his chocolate frog. He didn't like it that the odds weren't in their favor. Lily smirked as she thought of her cousin's obsession with facts and figures.

Rose was smart, but beautiful. She could have any guy that she wanted, yet she focused more on her studies. She had told Lily that she would only date someone who was on the same intellectual level as her.

Lily wouldn't be able to stand it if any of her family didn't come back. Even the Cullen's, Jake and Cho, they were her family now too.

What would her mother say about their new friends? Would she be accepting, or say that they could never see them again?

And what about her father? He was an Auror so he saw this sort of thing on a daily basis. Would he think the Cullen's were different, that they wouldn't hurt his children or his nieces and nephews?

And then there was Scorpius. Her parents, aunts, and uncles bitterly hated the Malfoy family. But now that Scorpius was seeking forgiveness, would that make a difference to them? And Draco, apparently, was also seeking forgiveness but at a loss of how to do it. He was too proud still, but how could anyone blame him?

He was considered an outcast. It was only out of the goodness in Harry's heart that his son was accepted at Hogwarts. Harry had said that it was 'something that Dumbledore would do'. But that didn't mean that Harry liked Draco any better. He had never even met Scorpius. They would only stick their noses in the air whenever the Malfoy's came to the train station.

Lily felt sorry for her new friend. All the times her brother's had insulted him, pulled pranks on him, and when her and her family encouraged it. All he did was get up and continue doing what he was without starting a fight or trying to defend himself. He had been instructed by his father to protect the Potter's and Weasley's children, that's what Malfoy thought would give him forgiveness.

Lily stayed up all night thinking about these things she nearly worried herself to death.

She was startled my Rose coming in to wake her up.

"Do you want everyone in the castle to know were sneaking out?" Rose hissed as she held her hand over Lily's mouth.

"No." Lily whispered. Rose rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand. With a flick of her wrist, their bags were gone.

"Come on." Rose said as she tip-toed closer to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" Sarah hissed from the darkness. She jumped in front of the door.

"Sarah, get out of our way." Rose told her. Lily just looked between the two girls.

"I'm not going to let you screw up every thing just before we win the house cup." Sarah held her wand at the ready. "I'll use magic if I have to." She threatened.

"Lily step back." Rose pulled Lily behind her.

Sarah knew the spells but Rose was faster. She preformed a perfect body binding curse on the insignificant girl. Lily caught her before she fell to the ground. Sarah was trying to speak. Whatever she was trying to say, it didn't look very nice. Rose and Lily towed her back to her bed and ran as quietly as they could downstairs.

"What was the hold up?" Hugo asked as they ran past him.

"No time!" Rose hissed as she grabbed the back of his shirt. "Were going to be late."

Actually, they were right on time. They told the others about what happened.

"Looks like I'll have to perform a memory charm." Cho sighed. "You guys are making more trouble for me." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

After an hour of last minute preparation, the Cullen's and Jake went out a secret entrance while the wizards all crowded around the old clock from Cho's office.

Cho magically sent their bags to the clearing.

"Alright everyone." Cho told them. "Hold on tight, and don't let go." The clock started to glow and they each grabbed the clock. Everyone felt a tugging sensation in the pit of their stomachs.

Then, in what seemed like seconds, they all landed in the small clearing. Their bags were already there, just as Cho planned.

"The Cullen's and Jake won't be here until later. So we should start setting up camp." Cho told the other wizards. Scorpius was used to traveling by port-key, the others were doubled over and heaving. "On second thought, Scorpius why don't you and I start setting up the defenses?"

Scorpius shrugged as he pulled out his wand and started helping Cho.

"Look, I know you're mad at Edward for keeping you here with us." Cho told Scorpius as he silently cast spells around the clearing. He nodded. "But he has good intentions."

Scorpius rolled his eyes like that was possible, but said nothing else.

"Don't be mad at him." Cho said. "He just wants to keep his family safe. That includes you too, now."

"He considers me part of his family?" Scorpius finally broke his silence.

"Are you blind?" Cho shoved him playfully. They both laughed as they continued to cast their spells.

The Cullen's arrived three hours later, and then the recon group appeared two hours after that. Once the celebrations of being back together were over with, they got down to business.

"We cased the entire place." Emmett was the first to report. "Best we can figure is that she's somewhere in the South end of the castle."

"There was also the scent of three humans in there." Rosalie also told the group. "We figured one is Gianna but we can't place the other two."

"Why would they keep two humans alive in there?" Edward wondered aloud. The wizards shivered as they considered the possibilities.

"I don't know." Carlisle couldn't think of a logical answer. "Well, if you're sure you know where she is, then I guess we can call it a night."

"James, Al, Teddy." Esme called out. "It's probably been a long time since you had a nice long rest." She gestured towards the tent.

"Thank you!" James nearly tripped over his brother and Teddy as he ran for the tent.

Esme smiled before turning to Rosalie and Emmett. "Didn't you let them sleep at all? Those circles under their eyes look permanent."

"Now they look more like us then." Emmett smirked.

Rosalie smacked him on the arm. "They did, but it's been so long since we were human we kinda forgot."

"Well they won't be much use to you guys here." Carlisle turned to Cho and Alice.

"It's alright," Cho smiled. "they have done enough already."

"Well, that's all we can do for now." Edward sighed as he stared off in the direction of the Volturi castle.

It was all quiet as the waiting game began again.

. . .

It had become easier now to be near Draco. She didn't think about the fact that she was a vampire and he was a human. They were just people thrown into an inconceivable situation. So they bonded, and got to know each other better.

"So you can trace your bloodline back to when Hogwarts was originally formed?" Nessie asked in a mystified tone.

Draco smiled smugly out of habit. "Yes. But I couldn't tell you how. My family's possessions were confiscated in a raid by the Aurors, including our family tapestry."

"There's so much about the wizarding world that I haven't heard about." Nessie sighed as she folded her hands under her head. "It's fascinating."

"I could say the same about your lineage." Draco's smile was amused now. "Mythical creatures have always interested me." He made a face at some forgotten memory. "Although, I couldn't handle it when Hagrid took over Care of Magical Creatures class."

"Why?" Nessie asked. Hagrid was a very interesting person, it was a shame that he had retired.

"Well…." Draco seemed unwilling to answer her. "I am afraid of giants." He admitted.

Nessie tried not to laugh. "Hagrid is only a half-giant." _Like me_. She thought to herself.

"I know, but I'm just as terrified as I am fascinated by them." He clarified.

"Oh." She looked away from him so she could control her expression. After all the time they had spent together, was he was still afraid of her?

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Draco immediately understood her reaction. "I'm more afraid of the others than you. I know you won't hurt me." He tried to explain to her. "It's just that ever since I was little, it's been ingrained in my head that wizards were the superior beings in the universe."

"I don't understand." Nessie replied. How could he thinking he was superior have anything to do with why he was afraid? If that was the case, he shouldn't be afraid, but totally calm and planning to overthrow the Volturi, to make them serve him. It was an idea that she would comply with.

"I saw a rouge vampire once." Draco stared off into space. "He killed my older sister."

Nessie was very quiet. She tried to recoil from the images that her imagination conjured up.

"That's terrible." She finally spoke, her voice breaking on the last word.

"Please don't tell Scorpius." Draco pleaded with her. "He doesn't know that he has an aunt, and I don't want to taint his opinion of your family."

"Of course I won't." Nessie promised him.

"So tell me more about your family, both human and vampire." Draco's sadness was replaced my fascination again.

Nessie smiled at the turn of conversation.

They both fell asleep eventually. And as Nessie slept, she dreamed. Something she hadn't done since she was little.

In her dream, she was older, much older. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, unchanged by the passing years, were standing around her and fussing with her hair.

"So are you excited?" Alice asked Nessie. She couldn't stop grinning.

"Yes I am." Nessie's voice was surprisingly unsure, though her response. She remembered this room. It was Alice's master, or rather _monster_, bathroom back at their house in Forks, Washington. Nessie wondered why she would be dreaming about Forks for.

"You don't seem so sure." Bella noted with mild curiosity. She was staying mostly in the background; the girly stuff was out of her league.

"Still worried about Jake?" Rosalie asked.

_Jake? Why would I be worried about Jake?_ Nessie asked to herself. "A little." She heard herself say.

For the moment, she was detached from her body. She wandered down the staircase to see the rest of the house. It was decorated for a party of some sort. She was barely aware that everyone was dressed in formal attire. They were making their way outside, she followed them. Nessie looked out at the yard and everything was decorated for a wedding. The truth was starting to dawn on her.

She noticed her father dressed in a tux along with her uncles. Emmett was complaining about having to dress up. She heard him say, "I mean, this is Nessie were talking about."

Nessie looked out among the crowed and saw Cho, and her other wizard friends there with four other people that she had only met once, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. All looking older than they were in reality. They were all on the right side of the isle-way. There were only two people on the left side, Scorpius's parents, Draco and Julia Malfoy. They were both smiling at each other before turning to look at someone behind her.

She turned slowly, unwillingly. There he was. He still had the same platinum blonde hair, the same stormy grey eyes but he was taller, and more manly looking than they gangly third year she remembered. Her heart stopped, and then picked up the pace double time.

Scorpius looked nervous as he talked with Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle.

"I feel awful." He admitted to them.

"Why?" Emmett laughed. "It's your wedding day. You're supposed to be happy."

"Enough Emmett!" Edward punched his favorite brother. "Your little fantasies are starting to bug me. Besides, that's not what he's worried about at all."

"You're worried about Jacob?" Carlisle guessed, repeating Rosalie's earlier question.

"Yea, he just seemed so angry before." Scorpius flinched at the memory. "I didn't know he would react that way. I –"

But whatever else he was going to say was drowned out by Edwards playing on the piano. Everyone turned to look at the house, and the Cullen girls all filled out of the house one by one. First Bella emerged, wearing emerald green holding red and gold flowers. Then came Alice, dressed the same, followed by Rosalie.

After that, everyone stood up for the grand entrance of the bride.

Nessie stared at her older self before gasping awake. She first noticed that she wasn't alone in the tiny room.

"Finally your awake." A gentle voice purred.

**So who is this new person? Find out next time! PEACE OUT! :P**


	20. Chapter 20

**Well, this is chapter 20, so far, this is the largest story that I have ever written! XD I loved writing this chapter and wrote it all in a day! I'm so proud of myself! So we have bombshells in both parts of this story today! I hope you guys like it!**

**P.S. Sorry about the mix up in Chapter 19. I meant to say that Draco had an older sister but I typed younger instead and didn't catch it until I had already submitted it! I'm sorry for the confusion but it has already been changed and we can move on! ****Alright you don't want to hear about me so lets get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters! **

Chapter 20: Escape

Jake, hesitantly, walked over to where the Cullen's were working on their already perfect strategy.

"I don't know why you guys keep tinkering with it." Jake smirked. "It's gonna work without a hitch."

Bella looked at him disapprovingly.

"If it wasn't Alice wouldn't be agreeing to stay here." Jake used his chin to point back at Alice, who was sitting with her legs crossed and her fingers rubbing her temple. "She may not see everything but she isn't stupid."

When she heard him say that, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Bella and Edward joined in with Jake's laughter.

"I'm just worried that's all." Bella continued seriously. Edward kissed her on her forehead and rubbed her back.

"Jake's right, it's going to be fine." Edward told her.

"I need to talk to you privately." Jake looked at Edward, speaking in his thoughts what he couldn't say aloud. He finished by saying, _Please don't say anything, let's just talk about it in private._

Edward nodded. "I'll be right back Carlisle."

Carlisle barely registered what Edward said.

"Wow, he's stressed much?" Jake said as they walked away.

"He's just worried, like we all are." Edward turned to face Jake. "I'm surprised that I didn't see this before."

"Yea, me too. Promise you won't say anything to Bell about this."

"I won't." Edward promised. "But you should tell her, and Nessie, when your ready."

"I was hoping I would never have to."

"Jacob," Edward put his hand on Jake's shoulder, which was hard to do seeing as Jake was at least two feet taller than him. "They both love you. I wouldn't have let you stay if I didn't know that. I only know the thoughts that Bella shares with me, and I know all of Nessie's thoughts. They just want you to be happy."

"But they won't be happy if I leave." Jake pointed out.

"They would understand if you just talked with them." Edward's smile was playful. "Bella would actually be angry with you if you left without an explanation."

Jake didn't say anything he looked over at Cho, who was making sure that everyone was taken care of. She must have felt Jake's gaze on her because she looked over at him and smiled bashfully.

"I can see how much you love each other." Edward said quietly.

"It just sort of happened, you know." Jake explained. "I wasn't planning on falling in love. Wait till the guys back home hear about this." He rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Edward asked.

"A couple of months ago. They know that I'll only call when something's wrong."

"So you're resolute on sitting this one out?" Edward saw his intentions before he had voiced them.

"Yea," Jacob didn't look at Edward as he replied. "I don't want to leave them unprotected, defensive spells or not."

"I do agree with you there." Edward looked at Alice and then the others.

"Besides," Jake grinned. "That freak Aro might try to collect me again."

"Yes, but I'm sure he would give you back in a day." They walked back to the main group. "I'll handle the other's just go and protect your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend." Jake said half-heartedly as he walked over to Cho to tell her the good news.

"What did Jake want?" Bella asked when Edward was back at her side.

"He's going to stay behind with the others."

It was a moment before she could speak. "I guess that's good. I don't like leaving Alice behind. Jake should be enough to keep them safe." She smiled as she took Edwards hand. "It would also be hard to hide a werewolf in the castle."

_What's really going on Edward?_ She asked him in her head.

"I'll tell you about it later." Edward promised her. "Carlisle? Are we ready to leave?"

"I think so." Carlisle turned to face the group. "Let's move out."

Edward explained to everyone that Jake would be staying behind, everyone was confused, except for Rosalie, who was elated.

Jake looked after the rescue party like he wanted to join them, but Cho grabbed his arm and commanded his attention.

"I'm so glad that you decided to stay." She smiled. "I feel safer already."

"Jacob?" Alice appeared behind him. "Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure." Jake didn't know what she could have wanted. Being near him and Nessie always gave her a headache.

"You know that I don't make it a secret about how much you make my life uncomfortable." She admitted with a grimace. "I'm sorry but that's just how I think. I really do love you like the brother that I never wanted, you know that right?"

"Of course Alice." Jake smirked. "And you're like the younger sister I never wanted."

She smirked before she continued. "I couldn't stop you the first time, and I guess that I can't stop you now." He knew what she was talking about. "Just make sure you say goodbye this time." She turned away from him so he couldn't see the emotions she was feeling.

"Alice," Jake was at a loss of how to comfort her. "It's not going to be a permanent separation. Cho and I will still come and visit."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Alice clarified. "I'm… happy."

"You don't look happy about it."

"I shouldn't be!" She wailed. "I should be upset that you're leaving but this just means that I can see things more clearly. And once Nessie –" She cut the thought off short.

"Once Nessie what?" Jake prompted her. "Alice? Are you keeping something from me?" he asked when she didn't continue.

Instead of replying to him, she walked over to Rose and Lily and started a conversation with them. Cho came over to see why Jake was standing by himself.

"What did she want?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jake told Cho truthfully, he stared at Alice wondering what she was keeping from them.

The other boys were asleep and the girls were talking to Alice, Jake and Cho were talking. No one would notice if one went missing.

This is the conclusion that Scorpius came to. Apparently, Alice was too distracted to see what he was planning. Nothing could get through the barrier without the password, but things could get out without raising an alarm.

Scorpius took off in the general direction of the castle without looking back.

. . .

Nessie couldn't see who the other person was in the room, she couldn't even smell them. They had turned off the lights and some how masked their scent.

"Who are you?" she asked trying not to let fear enter her voice, but it was hard when she was so disoriented.

"I'm a friend, that's all you need to know for now." The voice sounded feminine. She thought it sounded like the voice came from her left, near where Draco was sleeping.

"Leave Draco alone." Nessie hissed at her. "If you hurt him, so help me…." She let her threat go unfinished.

"Don't worry the wizard will be safe."

_Wizard?_ Nessie thought, so this must be a wizard too.

"What are you doing here?" Nessie asked cautiously.

"I've come to rescue you." Her voice was nearer. "Your family is worried sick about you."

"How do you know that?" Nessie moved farther away from the wizard.

"I know a lot of things. It's my job to know things."

A thousand different images ran through Nessie's head. The foremost being a picture of a wizarding superhero.

"What about Alec?" Nessie remembered her guard. "How did you get passed him?"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeves." The witch moved to pick up Draco. "You're a lot heavier than you used to be." She muttered, or at least that's what Nessie thought she heard the witch say. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"What about Julia?" Nessie asked as she heard him go for the door.

"Who is Julia?" The witch asked. She pushed open the door and Nessie could finally see her. She was very tall and wore a dark cloak, she fit right in with the Volturi, except that she had the hood pulled up to obscure her face.

"Draco's wife." Nessie replied as she followed her out the door. She saw Alec lying on the ground apparently unconscious. "How did you do that?"

"Highly advanced magic." The witch grabbed her hand and they walked down the hall. She wore elbow length riding gloves. "Can you smell out Julia?"

"I've never smelled her before, it will be hard to track her." Something occurred to her belatedly. "How do you know I can do that."

"Like I said earlier, it's my job to know things." The witch sighed impatiently. It seemed that she only knew how to speak in riddles.

They didn't speak much until Draco came around.

"Good." The witch muttered. "You can carry your own weight now."

"Where am I?" Draco looked around himself to pinpoint where and who he was with.

"Draco. It's me Nessie. Do you know where Julia is?" She was concerned that he may have a concussion.

"I think so. They've kept her in a room that's near that other human's quarters." Draco said as other voices drifted up the hall.

"Where is she?" A voice hissed. "Find her you idiots!"

The witch muttered something unintelligible.

"Come on!" Nessie grabbed Draco's hand as they ran down the corridor. Once she knew that Gianna was near Julia, she could easily pick out the human's trail. The only problem was that the trail looped back on itself. They would be going in circles for hours.

"I remember hearing one of them saying that the human lives on in the East wing of the castle." The witch seemed to come to the same conclusion.

"Were in the West wing." Nessie told him.

"Correction, we entered the Central wing a little while ago." She seemed to know the castle fairly well.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you are?" Nessie asked him.

"The less you know the better at the moment." The witch seemed annoyed that Nessie was asking so many questions.

They soon entered a part of the castle that was far too sunny to be where the vampires spent a lot of time. The East wing of the castle looked more like they had converted it into a hotel. Probably once you check in though, you don't check out.

"I've only been to this side of the castle once." The witch muttered and then turned to Draco and Nessie like she had said too much.

"She's in there." Nessie pointed to the door midway down the corridor on the right side. "I can defiantly smell her now."

"And you're sure it isn't Gianna?" The witch asked.

"I'm positive, this is a human I've never come across." Nessie was absolute in her confidence.

"Alright." The witch trusted Nessie's judgment. "Draco, you'd better go and get her. We'll stay out here and keep watch."

"It's locked." Draco tried the lock.

"Oh for heavens sake!" The witch pulled him out of the way and drew out her wand. "_Alohomora__!_" she waved it at the door and it clicked open.

Draco went inside and the witch kept her wand out.

"You have one of these I imagine?" She asked Nessie.

"Yea, but I never think to use it." She said, pulling it out of her boot.

"It would be best if you kept it out for the moment." The witch looked down each end of the hall. She noticed Nessie's awed look. "What are you staring at?"

Nessie looked away in embarrassment. "I have never met a witch as powerful as you."

"Oh, there are plenty more powerful ones than me out there." The witch clarified.

"What did you to do to Alec?" Nessie asked.

"A curse called Antonin Dolohov's Curse." The witch explained. "Not many wizards know it, it causes serious internal injury to humans, for vampires, it only incapacitates them for a while."

"How do you know all this?" Nessie pressed for more information. "Are you like a vampire bounty hunter?" How could a witch know so much about vampires.

"Not really, I'm just a witch trying to get revenge."

Draco and Julia coming out of the room drew the conversation to an abrupt end.

"Come on." The witch started up the hall. "We have to hurry."

"Cant you just apparite us out of here?" Draco asked. Whatever that meant, Nessie had no idea.

"Not with this many people." The witch explained. "And I can't risk taking you one at a time. It wouldn't have worked anyway because the castle has an Anti-Disapparition Jinx put on it."

"How do you know that?" Draco asked.

"Because I was the one who put it there." The witch seemed reluctant to say more.

"Wha–" Draco asked.

"Would you please shut up Draco?" The witch said in an exasperated tone. "Now isn't the time for your questions." The witch stopped dead in her tracks as another dark cloaked person stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well." Nessie recognized Demetri's voice. "What do we have here Felix?"

"It looks like we caught someone trying to escape." Felix's voice came from behind them.

They were blocked in. There was no way out. Nessie didn't know enough spells and the witch apparently wouldn't use magic against them.

"Aro will be delighted to see you all." Demetri turned and walked down the hall.

"After you." Felix said as he started walking towards the four prisoners, making them follow Demetri.

They walked back to the Central wing that Nessie had only heard about in stories.

"Masters?" Demetri called triumphantly. "We found these four trying to escape."

The witch and Nessie entered the room with stone-faced faces, Draco and Julia were terrified, and Demetri and Felix were both grinning like cats with a canary feather sticking out of their mouths.

"So happy you could join us!" Aro called out brightly. "Now the whole gang is here… partially."

Nessie looked around her and saw that only Alec (looking a little worse for wear), Aro, Caius and their guards were in the room. But a little further back were all the Cullen's, with the exception of Alice and Jake.

"We caught them sneaking into the castle." Caius said gleefully, interpreting Nessie's shock. "What should we do with them Aro?" Nessie thought that he reminded her of Filch.

"I haven't decided." Aro said, then he noticed the cloaked witch. "Who might this be?"

"You should remember me Aro." She stepped forward calmly. "Or has it been that long?"

Aro stepped forward after waving off his guards. "I know that voice."

The witch pulled off her gloves and pulled back her hood and the members of the Volturi gasped.

The witch had fair golden hair that shined in the sun coming through the small slits at the top of the tower. Nessie could see that her hands were shimmering slightly.

"Could it be?" Aro whispered in awe.

"Miranda?" Draco asked.

"Who's Miranda?" Julia came out of her daze to ask.

"I'm his sister." The witch turned to face them. Her features were much like Draco's except for her eyes, they were coal black with thirst.

Everyone in the room was silent.

**Dang! Bet no one saw that one coming! I am going to start working on the next chapter for Young Victoria and will post it before I start writing Chapter 21 for this story. I'm trying to be fair to both stories! I've been noticing that I have a lot of hits, but not a lot of reviews! Reviews are nicer than hits (It's not nice to hit people! Naughty!). :D Please, please, please, please, please Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! The dramatic close to the last cliffy! I put all the chapters together last night and, including this one, I have written over 45,000 words! I have never felt this accomplished! :3 Thanks to everyone who reads my story! I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Miranda. She's mine, you cant have her! :P**

Chapter 21: Memories of Miranda

"Miranda?" Draco choked out. "I thought you were dead?"

"I was, I still am." Miranda looked at her brother with sadness bleeding out of her. "The Miranda you know truly died that day."

"What happened back then?" It seemed that Draco had forgotten everyone else was there. It was just him and his sister having a mini reunion.

"It was the day that I was leaving for Hogwarts." she said, her eyes lost in the memories of the past. "I was about to finish my final semester there. You were three years shy of going, you were so mad at me." She chuckled. "I had been involved in some bad situations that summer Draco." She turned to glare at Alec. "I got involved with the wrong crowed." She went back to staring off in space, and Nessie could see it too.

Two children, one a girl with flowing blonde locks, the other a small boy with pale blonde hair were playing in a large meadow that was actually a lawn. The Malfoy manor was in the background of the picturesque scene. The forest bordered the lawn on the other three sides.

The children seemed to be flying around on broomsticks. They must have been playing Quidditch. They were laughing and having a good time. Then the girl seemed to notice something in the forest. A faint smile touched her lips before she turned back to her brother.

"Go back to the house Draco." She said turning back to the forest.

"What about you?" young Draco asked cocking his head to the side.

"I'll be fine, just go." The girl didn't look away from the forest as she said the words.

Young Draco took the broomstick that she had abandoned and flew back to the house, grumbling the entire way. Once she saw that he was gone she ran towards the forest, where someone was waiting for her.

"I thought he'd never leave." A familiar voice came from the trees.

"I knew you would come back for me!" She smiled brightly as Alec swung into view.

"Of course I did." Alec said like the possibility that he wouldn't was unheard of. He kissed her passionately for a brief moment. "Are you ready?"

"Yea," She said as she pulled a backpack out of nowhere. "I'm ready for you to change me so we can be together."

What the girl didn't know was that Draco hadn't gone back to the house like she ordered.

"Don't scream." Alec commanded but put his hand over her mouth just in case. Whether it was by her shock or something else she did scream as soon as his teeth pierced the skin at her throat.

Young Draco screamed in harmony with her.

Alec took away the girls unconscious body, back to his home in Italy.

"Draco you had interpreted it as a vampire attack," Miranda said, coming back to the present. "And it wasn't a rouge vampire." She turned to face Alec head on and pointed at him. "It was him."

Everyone turned to look at Alec. He looked at Miranda like she had just shot him.

"How dare you!" Caius barked at Alec. "You told us that you found her out in the middle of no where!" His anger intensified when Alec didn't speak. "Explain yourself you worthless –"

"Peace brother." Aro moved to restrain Caius. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for all of this." He turned to smile at Alec. "Isn't there Alec?"

Alec turned to face his master and held out his hand and Aro took it. He was unwilling to speak his thoughts aloud. Miranda continued to glare at him.

Aro released Alec and sighed in understanding. "Ah, young love." He turned to face Miranda. "It confounds us all. But I'm afraid that you broke one of our cardinal rules Alec. We'll deal with you later."

"Miranda, my dear it is a pleasure to see you back again." Aro turned away from Alec. "You left us so abruptly before."

"You'll have to excuse me Aro." Miranda replied coldly. "But once I found out the kind of monsters you were I decided that I was better off alone." She glared at Alec. "If I had known what I know now, then. I wouldn't have gone with you. You stole everything from me, and I will hate you until you until the day I perish!" She drew out her wand again but was subdued by Demetri and Felix. They forced her into a kneeling position in front of Aro.

"I should kill you now." Aro said calmly.

"On what charges?" Miranda growled at him.

"For trying to orchestrate a prison break." Aro looked where Nessie, Draco, and Julia were standing. "Put them with the others." Aro sighed to his guard.

Nessie was reunited with her family briefly.

"Where are Alice and Jake?" Nessie asked in a hushed voice.

"Later." Bella grabbed her in a vice tight hug. "Oh Nessie we were so worried about you!"

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly. "She can't breathe."

"Sorry." She set Nessie down and bit down on her lip.

Draco and Julia were cringing away from all the vampires and holding onto each other.

Aro turned away from the touching site and bent down to examine Miranda closely.

"I would hate to loose you again, my dear." He whispered in her ear. "You can always stay here with us."

"I would rather burn!" Miranda spit at him, and then groaned as Felix kicked her in the gut.

"That can be arranged." Aro looked at Felix and Demetri and they released her. Miranda was curled up in a ball on the floor. The frenzy was about to begin, Nessie couldn't allow this to happen, she wouldn't let Draco see his sister die twice.

"STOP!" Nessie ran forward to do precisely that. She covered Miranda with her own body.

"NESSIE!" Bella and Edward screamed together. They rushed to grab her but were blocked by the guards.

"Move out of the way child." Aro couldn't restrain himself for long.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt her!" Nessie seemed resolute on the issue.

"You give me no choice." Aro moved closer.

What no one anticipated was Bella's reaction.

"_Confringo!_" She shouted. The guards didn't know what to make of it but they didn't have long to ponder it because they both erupted into flames. It was enough of a distraction that Miranda had time to act.

She grabbed Nessie and muttered, "_Bedazzle_." Nessie didn't feel any different, but Miranda pulled her out of the line of fire. Demetri and Felix were intent on Bella so they didn't notice that Miranda and Nessie had moved.

"What did you do?" Nessie asked.

"A bedazzling hex," she whispered "it conceals a person."

"You mean no one can see us?" Nessie whispered back.

"Sort of." Miranda said. "Now stay here, I need to help your mother."

She walked forward and shouted, "_Deprimo!_" and a powerful gust of wind tore threw the turret. Bella was shouting spells, with no wand but she was doing pretty well against Demetri and Felix. The other Cullen's were engaging in battle with the other guards and Aro and Caius were trying to decide who to help.

"Miranda please!" Aro pleaded to the sky. "Please stop this!"

"_Crucio!_" Miranda cried out from somewhere behind them. Aro crumpled down to the floor, he didn't appear to be injured but he was feeling around blindly. Aro had never been incapacitated unless it was his own desire. Miranda's bedazzling hex wore of and she was growling menacingly at Aro.

"I should kill you now." Miranda repeated Aro's previous words.

Everyone who was still alive turned to look at Aro and Miranda.

"_Expelliarmus!_" someone shouted. Miranda's wand flew out of her hand and landed in front of a suit of armor. And Scorpius came from behind the suit.

"Scorpius?" Julia was the first to speak.

"This has to stop." Scorpius looked at Miranda. "Killing them would only make the other's seek revenge." He walked over to Nessie. "We have who we came for, so let's leave."

"Fine." Miranda was over her tantrum. "_Accio_ wand." She held out her hand and her wand flew across the room and landed lightly in her palm. "I'll be watching you." She said as she stuck her wand in her combat boot. "And if I ever hear of you harassing the Cullen's again, there won't be a place in the world that you can hide from me."

Miranda walked over to where Draco and Julia were cowering in the corner. She had to work to make her features less scary and more comforting.

"Come on Draco." She offered him her hand. He smiled tentatively and took her hand. "Are you coming?" She looked at Edward.

Edward was still staring at Bella as if she was some new person he had never met.

"Of course." The sound of his own name broke through his trance like state. The Cullen's walked over to where Nessie and Scorpius were and lead them out of the castle. Miranda followed closely behind her brother and sister-in-law, throwing glances back to the shocked faces of the Volturi.

The party arrived back at the camp and was greeted with shock.

"What happened?"

"Who is she?"

"We missed you!"

Nessie tried to tune it all out and just focused on Scorpius's hand holding hers. He hadn't let go since they left the castle. Jake seemed to notice but didn't mind.

The ones who were left behind surrounded them, even Draco and Julia were enjoying themselves.

But Miranda stayed off to the side, she didn't fit in to any of the categories of people there.

Then one second they were standing in the clearing, enjoying hearing stories of the victory, and the next they were standing in the Headmistress's office.

"What happened?" James shook his head like it had been rammed in a blender.

"We were teleported." Cho's smile vanished and was replaced by seriousness.

"Yes you were." A stern voice came from behind the desk. The chair swiveled around to reveal the Headmistress. "Do you realize how much trouble you're in?"

The group looked down at their feet, except for Miranda. She stared at McGonagall.

"I have made excuses for you but this has gone on for far too long, impersonating as students, having secret meetings, and kidnapping Hogwarts students." James was about to protest. "I don't want to hear it Potter!" She snapped at him. "I'm afraid you leave me no choice." McGonagall rose from her chair and headed towards the door. "I'm sending an owl to the Aurors."

**Well, sort of not a cliffy... not a major one anyway... More suprises in store for the finally! Dont worry though, this is just the end of this story, but the journy is hardly over! Look for the sequel to come out soon! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow! One chapter down, and epilogue to go! I have enjoyed writing and finishing this first fanfic! I'd like to thank all the people who read my stories! If it wasn't for you guys, I probably wouldn't have made myself finish this! You can look for the sequel to this fanfiction to come soon! (As soon as I find a way to start it...X_x) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 22: Explanations

The younger wizards in the group were shocked.

"Guess there's no hiding this from mom and dad now huh?" Al asked James.

"Defiantly not." James folded his arms and had a sour expression on his face.

Most of the Cullen's were stone-faced and looking at each other, except two. Edward and Bella were the only ones who weren't stone-faced. Edward was gazing intently at Bella with an awed look on his face, and Bella was looking at Edward like he wished that he would stop, but she couldn't keep her eyes from his for long.

Draco, Julia, and Miranda were trying to enjoy a momentary reunion. They were, at the moment, out of harms way. Though Julia and Draco were tense, Miranda was cool as a cucumber. Draco asked her about it.

"I'm just confident, little brother." She razzed him, completely as ease.

Draco was a little miffed at the comment but let it slide.

Nessie had never noticed what Miranda looked like in all the chaos. Her hood, as well as her guard, was down. She was dressed in combat boots with black skinny jeans tucked in to those boots. She had a dark cherry turtleneck on that covered most of her skin. Her gloves and cloak covered the rest. Her features were… well beautiful, like any other vampires would be. She noticed Nessie's look and smirked. Everyone else was apparently watching her as well.

"You two haven't let go of each other since we left." She looked at mine and Scorpius's hands still intertwined. Apparently they weren't the only ones to notice, and now everyone was staring at the both of them.

Nessie blushed slightly and watched in amusement as Scorpius turned bright red. He walked over to his parents at the same time Edward and Bella came over to Nessie.

"Mom, I didn't know you had magic powers!" Nessie said to keep them distracted.

Edward wasn't but he chuckled anyway.

Bella was distracted regardless. This new discovery had really rattled her. "Neither did I Nessie." She said in a mystified tone.

"I always knew you were special Mom." Nessie rolled her eyes at Bella as if it was obvious.

"Yes your mother is special." Edward agreed with his daughter. She could already see the gears turning in his head. Carlisle was apparently on the same wavelength.

"It is interesting." He mused. "Because you could do magic…. Since you were the one to change her, maybe, just maybe you transferred some of you powers to her."

"Kind of like what Voldemort did to Harry?" Cho piped up.

"I guess so." Carlisle ignored the shivers of the wizards in the room. Cho had explained to the Cullen's that most wizards were still afraid to say his name out loud.

"But how come I can only hear what she wants me to hear?" Edward asked, holding Bella's hand as if willing to dissolve her mental muteness.

"It's only a theory." Carlisle shrugged but smiled. "It seems as if our little Bella is full of surprises."

Bella couldn't look anywhere without meeting fascinated, awed, or curious looks.

Then the door creaked open and everyone turned to meet their fate.

. . .

_A few moments earlier._

McGonagall paced the entrance to her office muttering to herself.

"I should have known, can't trust them."

Just seconds after she had sent the owl to the Ministry, two defining cracks broke her frantic pacing. She gave a little squeak of surprise as two figures appeared in front of her. Then she recognized them.

"Why am I not surprised that they send you two?" She shook her head sadly.

"Your letter said this was a matter of top security." The redhead said with certain smugness.

"Were the head of the Aurors, who else would you expect?" The dark haired one said in the same tone.

"Oh you're just as obnoxious as you were in school." McGonagall muttered.

"So how are our kids doing?" The redhead asked, making small talk.

"Oh there all apart of this." She replied sternly.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" The dark haired man smirked.

"You should be terrified of this and yet here you are, smiling about it!" She nearly shrieked, with a huff, she turned and expected them follow.

"That's my boy!" The redhead said for her benefit. "And she's still the prickle-pants she was when we were here." He muttered as they followed her to her office.

. . .

_Now back to the present._

"What's wrong McGonagall?" They could hear a voice coming from the stairs.

"You'll see in a minute. And that's still Professor to you Weasley." McGonagall's voice drifted up as well.

"Oh no!" Rose and Hugo groaned in unison.

"I'm sure we can sort this out, Professor." Another voice reached them.

"Dad!" James, Al, and Lily looked at each other. Teddy just looked like he had accepted his fate, and thankful that Victoire was safely out of the loop.

"There in here." McGonagall announced as she opened the door all the way.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were greeted by sheepish looks from their kids, a proud, yet terrified Draco, and a stone faced bunch of vampires.

Ron was the first to speak.

"Why 'ello Miranda!" he said beaming at the vampire witch. "I'm glad that I got to see you this time."

"Yea." Miranda grinned. "Last time I couldn't get away fast enough." She added without anymore explanation.

"You know her?" McGonagall's glance went from Ron to Miranda and back again. She threw her hands up in the air. "Never mind! I don't want to know." She turned her back on the company. "Just deal with this. It's what you get paid for."

The men chuckled along with Miranda.

"She's still cranky." Harry laughed.

"Maybe she wouldn't be if she had gotten married." Miranda covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

Nessie wasn't the only one staring at the three of them questioning their sanity.

"But we need some explanations." Harry said after the laughter died down. He turned to his children first.

Lily sighed as she began the introductions and explanations. With the Cullen's and Miranda commenting on little things as the explanation continued, they were done in about an hour.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said as he looked at Rose. "You preformed a body-binding curse?"

Rose bushed with out saying anything.

"I'm sure your wife would have a different opinion on that." Cho chuckled. "Thank goodness for all of our sakes that she's in on the vampires."

"No way!" Ron gasped. He couldn't believe that Hermione had been down with the vampires before he was.

"Well she is the head of the Justice for Magical Creatures Department." Cho said matter-of-factly. "Or JMCD for short."

"Well that is true." Ron said with a grin, and then he turned to face Rose and Hugo. "You know you're in trouble right."

"Yes sir." They said miserably.

"And I can't hide this one from Mom like I usually do." He sounded like it was more of a punishment for him than to his children. "I can already see Hermione's face."

"Well let's us worry about that." Harry told Ron. "I say that since everyone came back alive, that we should just do nothing. No harm, no foul."

"I got a better one. No –"

"Emmett!" The Cullen's shouted in unison and then started laughing.

Jake actually cracked a smile. After all the weeks of impatient frustration, he had seemed joyful. Nessie tried to understand his buoyant humor. Then she noticed who also hadn't dropped their embrace since they got back.

"I have an announcement everyone!" Jake shouted bringing Cho to the center of the room with him. He ignored Edward's warning glance and turned to face Cho's shocked expression.

"Cho Chang." He said formally, and all the women in the room gasped.

_Oh no…._Cho mouthed the words.

"Though we have only known each other for several odd weeks, I feel like I have known you for my entire life." He reached for something in his jeans. "Will you spend forever with me?" he held out a ring that was much like the one he made for Nessie on her first Christmas. "I didn't have time to buy a ring."

Everyone was silent, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She whispered with a shocked laugh. There were cheers of applause and no one noticed that Nessie had run out of the room.

Edward noticed after two seconds of not hearing her thoughts. Miranda seemed to have noticed too. _I got her mind-reader._ She told him.

"Come back here Miss Cullen!" McGonagall yelled at Nessie's retreating figure.

"I'm on it Professor!" Miranda yelled to McGonagall as she followed Nessie.

Miranda finally caught up to her in the covered bridge that crossed over the black lake. Nessie had been crying.

"It's not fair." Nessie said before Miranda could ask.

"I know." Miranda said, to Nessie's surprise. "I mean, why should he be happy right?" she plopped down beside Nessie and brushed away the last of Nessie's tears. "All he's done is be a good friend to you and the second that you have to share, your out."

"It's not like that!" Nessie retorted.

"Are you sure?" Miranda snorted. "It sure seems like that to me."

"You wouldn't get it." Nessie stared out across the black lake. She really didn't want to get into the particulars of the supernatural with a vampire witch, but then again….

"Try me." Miranda looked down at her from the corner of her eye and grinned.

Nessie rolled her eyes and got into the story about imprinting.

"So your Jacob's imprint?" Miranda wondered if she was getting it.

"Ya. It's a general rule that the object of a werewolf's imprinting is what holds him to the earth. All his thoughts are bent around her happiness."

"So are you happy?" Miranda asked the million dollar question.

"I don't know." Nessie frowned. "I mean I love Jake, but not _love, love_. I love him like a brother, and I can't marry my brother. But it just… bother's me to see him with someone else. I know I _shouldn't_ be, but I still am."

"So you still have possessiveness about your relationship." She didn't say it like a question, just a statement of fact.

"I guess." Nessie shrugged.

"If you love something, you must set it free." Miranda propped her head up on her hands. "Sometimes you just have to love the other person enough for them be happy no matter how much it affects you."

There was nothing to say at the moment. The day was starting to fade into night, twilight, as her father called it.

"You know, before I was changed." Miranda settled in to her own story. "I was jealous of my brother. My parents adored him and could have cared less for me. That's why I went off with Alec. He showed me things, things about life and death. He said he loved me. He also deluded me into thinking that I would be happy as a vampire." She chuckled darkly. "I figured if I had something special that Draco didn't, that my parents would finally appreciate me, when in fact, it did the opposite. My parents never spoke of me again. I tried to contact them afterwards but I couldn't bring myself to meet them. I wished that I had never met Alec. I had my whole life a head of me and he stole it away from me." Her fists were clenched and her eyes were closed tight. "Don't become like me Ren. It's not easy being on the outside, looking in."

"Well, at least you were avenged. Mom probably took out Alec for you."

"No, he's still out there." Miranda slowly opened her eyes. "I couldn't smell him in the aftermath. He got out of there as quickly as he could without drawing attention."

"Do you think he'll come after you?" Nessie asked worriedly.

"I don't know." She replied staring pensively across the lake. "Maybe."

After a few minutes of silence, Nessie spoke.

"So you work for the Aurors?"

"Yea, I'm apart of the Special Forces Unit." Miranda said smugly. "About a year after I left the Volturi, I was found by Harry and Ron. After they found out that I had powers the decided to let me live, if I agreed to help them and not kill humans."

"So you developed a conscience because you were forced too?" Nessie asked not wanting to pry.

"I guess you could call it that." Miranda laughed.

Nessie looked at Miranda's dark eyes.

"Do you need to go hunting?"

"I would love to, thanks!" Miranda jumped up and put her on her back. "Come on, I'll show you how I hunt!" And the propelled down the side of the bridge.

Nessie screamed in delight as they hit the ground running. They ran like ghosts in the night. Miranda had managed to pull out her wand. She waved it without saying a word but nothing happened. Miranda finally slowed down and then to a complete stop.

"Now we won't have to chase down our prey." Miranda stuck her wand back into her boot.

"Aww, but that's my favorite part." Nessie complained playfully.

"Come on!" Miranda tugged Nessie forward.

They followed the scent of two unknown animals. They were unknown to Nessie but Miranda smiled brightly.

"My favorite!" She growled and licked her lips. She stalked forward, with Nessie following her. They came across two strange creatures in the black forest. Nessie was totally unprepared for how to fight this thing. She tensed for a battle, but the creature was frozen.

"How…?" Nessie was about to ask Miranda but Miranda was already feeding. In an instant, she had the creature drained.

"You might wanna finish that before the spell wares off." Miranda said wiping the blood off her face.

"It's under a spell?" Nessie looked back at the creature with new eyes.

"Of course, its how I have hunted for years, a spell that literally stops time. I think it's the most humane way to do it. Of course, it would be dead if you would kill it."

"Alright…" Nessie looked at the black creature in front of her and went for its neck, but there was nothing, no blood. She sucked and sucked but there was nothing but air.

"Do I have to do all the work?" Miranda sighed. She pushed Nessie out of the way. Nessie growled but Miranda ignored her. "You might wanna try here Ren." She pointed to the creature's stomach, or at least that's what Nessie thought that it was. "It's where the blood is stored."

Nessie did so unwillingly but the moment the blood hit her throat, she didn't care.

Miranda rolled her eyes as she watched Nessie start to trust her.

"I see were going to have a lot to learn from each other." Nessie muttered as she wiped the blood from her face. "So how long does the spell last for?"

"Oh a couple more minutes." Miranda said looking at the newly dawned moon.

But there was something off, Nessie couldn't pin point it until Miranda looked at her. Instead of the gold or scarlet that she came to expect, Miranda's eyes were a clear, ice blue.

Miranda noticed her stare and grinned again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Nessie looked down at the hideous creature lying there.

"I know, it's the eyes right?" Miranda propped herself against a tree and burped. Nessie propped up against the same tree but didn't burp, it was a very unladylike thing to do, or at least that's what her mother said. But Miranda probably didn't follow the same rules as Bella.

"Why are they like that, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's because I was a witch before." Miranda explained. "If your father had been a wizard before he was changed than he would have blue eyes as well."

"I wonder what Jake's would look like?" Nessie laughed at her joke.

"That's nothing to laugh at Ren." Miranda had finally turned serious. Nessie had said something to push her over the edge. But she didn't have long to think about it. "We need to be headed back." Miranda held out her hand for Nessie to take.

Every one was stressed out by the time that Miranda and Nessie came back.

All the wizards, except for Cho, had gone to bed, though Scorpius was curled up on the floor.

"We were so worried about you!" Esme scolded affectionately. "But you're here now and that's all that matters." She said more to Edward and Bella than anyone else.

Jake came out from behind Emmett and looked at Nessie apologetically.

"Can we talk?" he offered her his hand.

She just nodded and took his hand and followed him out into Carlisle's classroom.

"I'm sorry I kinda sprung that on you." Jake ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to do that differently, but I was just so happy that it kinda spilled out."

"It's ok." Nessie gave him a hug around his middle. "Just as long as you're happy."

"Nessie?" Jake pulled her back to look at her face. "All I'm concerned with is that _you're_ happy. Are you?"

Nessie thought about his question. She still had possessiveness about him but she remembered what Miranda had told her.

"A good friend once told me that if you love something you have to set it free." Nessie smiled at him. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Well it's not like I'm leaving you all by yourself." Jake grinned as he looked towards Carlisle's now packed office. "There's a guy in there that seriously loves you."

"Who?" Nessie played dumb but Jake saw through it.

"Scorpius was a wreck the whole time you and Miranda were gone." Jake explained. "Emmett suggested a much more subtle way to knock him out, but Jasper did the humane way, only it just made him a tiny bit loopy." Jake laughed a little. "But Cho finally got him calmed down enough to sleep." Saying Cho's name brought a smile to his face unconsciously.

"You really like her." Nessie forced to keep a polite smile across her face.

"I do." Jake stared at the door to Carlisle's office now with longing in his posture. Then Nessie remembered her dream before Miranda had saved her.

Miranda wasn't even there in the dream, neither was Jake, and Cho looked so happy to be there. Could that have been just her mind showing her what would happen if she dumped Jake for Scorpius?

Nessie swallowed the images down and nudged Jake away. "Then go to her."

Jake didn't need to be told twice, he didn't look back to see if Nessie was following him, he only had eyes for Cho. But thankfully he turned at the last second.

"You're going to be the flower girl right?" He gave her an easy smile.

"Of course!" She tried to show excitement but it felt off. Jake was oblivious to the fact.

When the door closed she collapsed onto a desk and started to cry.

**Aww! How with this be resolved? Tune in to the Epilogue to find out! XD**


	23. Epilogue

**And so, with every begining, there must be an end... But do not despair my friends! Because with every ending, there so will be another begining! Nessie and the gang will be back I promise! I want to get a little further in Young Victoria before I start though. Don't forget to look for it coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Epilogue: Special Occasion

Everyone had made it back to the states. The werewolves threw them a homecoming/engagement party.

"Wow!" Embry's expression was a bit sarcastic as he looked at Cho. "It figures, we have to send you half way across the world to meet the girl of your dreams!"

"Oh be quiet Embry." Emily's soft voice came from behind Sam. "You're just mad 'cause you're the odd man out. Well except for Seth."

"Ooh!" All the other wolves said in unison.

"Well, I guess you could bring Leah to the wedding." Sam smiled with a glint in his eyes. Leah had finally been able to leave the reservation to go to school, she was sent an invitation to the wedding, but never sent an RSVP back.

"Yea, that's alright. Keep talking and you're gonna regret it." Embry was starting to get mad.

"Dude chill out." Quil grabbed his arm before he could throw something at Sam.

Claire was sitting beside Quil around the fire. She was fourteen now and just as eager as Seth was when he found out about the existence of werewolves. Her relationship with Quil had bloomed over the summer. She still stared at him with the goo-goo eyes of first love. Much like Jared and Kim did before they got married three years ago. They currently lived on the Reservation.

And Billy wasn't alone anymore now that Paul had imprinted on his daughter, Rachel. And she had moved into Paul's house just down the street from Billy. Though Paul annoyed the heck out of both Jacob and Billy, he was still glad to see his daughter back home.

Seth, mentaly 27 but still looked like he was in his early twenty's, still hadn't found his imprint yet, but that didn't matter to him. He still had a happy demenor and loved to get together with the Cullen's when they were in town.

On this particular visit, Cho got to hear the stories of the Quileutes and the Cullen's told of their adventures.

Unfortunatly, with the combined efforts of Cho and Hermione couldn't save the Cullen's. They were expelled, and the ministry took Nessie's wand, which was ok with her, she never used it anyway.

Carlisle lost his job teaching, but thankfully Cho was able to keep hers because of friends in high places.

"You'd better be thankfull that your mother works for the Ministry, therfore has higher authority than me." McGonagall had said.

By the end of the Cullen's long story, everyone was downright depressed.

"Oh will you stop making everyone miserable Jazz?" Alice sighed at her husband dramatically. "There happens to be a wedding to plan!" she was already flitting around Jake's small house that he shared with Billy.

"Sorry about her." Bella grimaced at Cho sitting beside her. "She doesn't know the meaning of the words 'Enough Alice!'."

Alice turned her head in their direction glare at her favorite sister before turning back to Jasper.

"It's ok." Cho grinned at Bella. "I'm getting used to it."

The large group dispersed into smaller groups. All the girls went with Alice and Cho to explore possible locations for the wedding. The boys started wrestling with each other and poking fun at Jacob. Nessie sat with Quil, Claire, and Seth, the younger ones of the group.

She really missed Scorpius. They hadn't seen each other since she was expelled. Though they had written each other daily, it wasn't the same.

It still bothered her to see Cho and Jake together. They were just so in love, it was almost sickening to watch from the outside. Nessie wished that at least Miranda could be there. She understood what Nessie was going through, sort of. But Scorpius would definitely understand, and he could explain her dream to her unless she got embarrassed and chickened out, it was always the same dream over and over again.

The wedding was set for a week after the engagement party, not a lot of time for a human to plan a wedding, but Alice was the best.

"I hope you guys don't mind being in my wedding." Cho said from the makeover chair.

"We don't mind in the slightest Cho." Rosalie smiled. She and Cho had really bonded. Nessie couldn't tell if it was because Cho was taking away the dog or something else.

"It's just that I don't have many friends here and I didn't feel right asking different imprint's to switch partners for a day."

"It's alright Cho." Bella smiled, "Just as long as Edward doesn't get mad that Embry is walking me down the isle."

"You think you have it bad?" Rosalie laughed at Bella's comment. "Think about me having to walk down with Quil. He's a head shorter than me!" They all burst into laughing.

Nessie had wandered outside to see her father, already bored with the girley conversations going on inside.

"I thought you were supposed to be inside." Edward said as she plopped down beside him at the piano. She just shrugged. "You're awfully pessimistic today." He noted.

"Does it show that much?" Nessie grimaced.

"A little." Edward smiled down at her. Of course he had no music in front of him and though his concentration was elsewhere, the music continued to surge from the keys. "I know this is going to sound weird, but I know what you're going through."

"Really?" She didn't think that was possible.

"Yea, there was a time that I thought your mother wasn't going to pick me."

"Really?" Nessie said with shock this time. She couldn't see her mother with anyone else other than her father.

"I'll tell you the story someday. But just know that I'm here for you." He smiled but had some hint of stress in his eyes. He used the piano as an excuse to not look at her. They played Heart and Soul together and it seemed like the momentary stress was over with, for now. After the song was over with, they started laughing because their fingers had gotten twisted together.

Alice glared at Edward from the door of the house.

"Edward, why did you stop playing?" She shrieked at him. Then she noticed Nessie sitting beside him. "And you young lady are supposed to be in here!"

"You'd better get back inside." Edward smirked. "Alice will rip your head off if you mess up the wedding."

The problem that her father presented her with was enough to keep Nessie's mind off of the fact that her best friend was getting married today. Only one thing broke her focus.

"I thought she couldn't make it." Nessie heard someone say.

"Who?" Another asked.

"Miranda."

Nessie's head shot up as she scanned the crowd outside the little window and eventually found her.

She had changed the color of her hair but Nessie still recognized her. She had to be sneaky to get away from Alice but she managed to get outside again.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth called from behind her.

"No time Seth, on a mission!" she called to him. She hadn't seen any of her wizard friends in ages. She crept up behind Miranda and put her hands over her eyes. "You thought you could hide from me didn't you?"

"I was trying but you Cullen's are crafty." Miranda said turning to face Nessie. She was wearing a shamrock green dress with matching shoes. "It's good to see you Ren." Ren had become Nessie's nickname, but Miranda was the only one who could call her that.

"You too!" Nessie hugged her.

"Oh yea, I brought you something, actually two things."

"Did you by chance…?" Nessie let her question drift off.

"No guessing." Miranda made Nessie close her eyes and handed her something long and wooden.

"My wand!" Nessie smiled, though it's not what she really wanted. "How?"

"Ren?" Miranda scolded her. "You forgot that I work for the ministry. I snagged it before they could snap it."

"So what's my other surprise?"

"Close your eyes." Miranda commanded. She guided Nessie away from the wedding site and into the trees. She smelled someone familiar.

"You're going to have to hang on tight Ren." Miranda picked Nessie up and put her on something skinny that was propped up into the air.

"Why hello there." Someone said. Miranda still had her hands over Nessie's eyes but she still recognized the voice. "Welcome aboard air travel by broom, keep all hands and feet secured to the broom at all times and please enjoy your flight."

Miranda took her hands away at the same time that Scorpius took off into the air.

Nessie tried to ignore the fact that Edward was playing the chorus to 'Oh It's Magic' or Alice's insane shrieking somewhere down below.

"I'm so glad you're here Scorpius." She hugged him and almost steered him of course. "Wopse, sorry." She held her part of the broom.

"It's ok." Scorpius told her. "I missed you too."

"Try to stay inconspicuous okay?" She said as she watched for people to see them.

"Renesmee, I'm a wizard and you're a half-vampire flying on a broom." He pointed out. "There is nothing inconspicuous about us."

Whatever else he said, she didn't catch. She was concentrating on how great it was to hear him say 'us'.

Scorpius touched down in an abandoned building. He propped up the broom on the brick wall as he beamed at Nessie.

"Well, aren't you glad I rescued you?" Scorpius said after a moment's silence.

"Yea, thanks." She blushed as she pulled her hair out of her face.

"I figured today would be hard for you and I wanted to be here to support you. I heard that Miranda was coming and asked if I could tag along."

"Wow."

"Yea," He stuck his hands into his jeans. He wore a blue flannel button up that was undone at the first three buttons and he was wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt underneath it. He had his pale blonde hair tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. "Dad whined about it, but Miranda convinced him." His eyes were stormy grey as he looked out across the trees that surrounded the building.

"I don't think you should be that hard on you're dad." Nessie leaned against the building like he did. "He has good intentions."

"Right." He wouldn't look at her.

"I'm serious! He really cares about you." She grabbed his face and showed him the conversations that she had with Draco all those months ago. But the vision started to slip as she stared into his grey eyes. He cupped his hand under her chin and tilted her head up to meet his.

But Nessie wasn't going to hesitate like he did. She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped up to kiss him.

The kiss lasted longer than expected. They only broke apart when someone cleared their throat.

"You'd better be glad I'm not your parents, or you two would be in trouble." Miranda smirked as pulled out her broom. "You're a mess kid." She waved her wand and Scorpius was looking dashing in a three piece suit.

"Did I mention how handsome you look?" Nessie straightened his tie.

"I forgot to tell you. You look amazing." He tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Alright enough!" Miranda stood between them, facing Nessie. "Alice threatened to take my wand arm off if I didn't bring you back now." She rubbed her right arm. "I'm partial to it."

"I'll see you there." Scorpius smiled longingly as he climbed on the broom.

"Go on lover boy before I change my mind about not telling your dad about this." Miranda pointed to him and Nessie.

He rolled his eyes, smirked, and kicked off the roof. He was out of site in less than five seconds.

"Take my hand Ren." Miranda spoke into Nessie's awed stare after Scorpius.

The appeared right in the middle of where Cho and the other girls were waiting.

Alice stuck her head in and zeroed in on Nessie.

She stabbed a finger at her and said, "You are lucky that its Cho's wedding day and I'm super busy, or I would tear into you." Her glare focused in on Miranda then back to Nessie.

Other than Alice running around like a chicken with her head cut off, everything went off without a hitch.

Edward started the music at exactly two o'clock.

Nessie twirled down the isle, throwing petals of white roses here and there. She tried not to think about Scorpius so Edward wouldn't blow a gasket, but every time she looked at him, she would blush and have to look away.

Rosalie and Quil were the first pair to come down. Quil was grinning from ear to ear, but Rosalie looked more like a devastatingly beautiful martyr. When they reached the end of the isle, Emmett and Quil locked eyes. Emmett mouthed 'Watch yourself dog.' with a smirk so it wasn't as threatening at it would have been otherwise.

Bella and Embry were next. They were both smiling, though they noticed when Edward's playing deviated from the original.

"Over sensitive much?" Bella murmured to her husband, who was three feet away from her on the piano. He just smirked and kept playing.

Next down was Alice. She was the maid of honor, but had no escort, because Sam was already standing behind Jacob down in front.

And then the song that Edward was playing morphed into a compilation that he had written especially for the occasion. It was just perfect for them.

Then, Cho came down the isle, smiling politely at everyone. She looked so beautiful. No doubt that Alice was literally purring from her own satisfaction.

And while everyone was staring at Cho, Nessie was looking at Jacob, and she knew that she could no longer feel angry about this union.

The way he stared at her, she had never seen two people so in love before. It brought tears to her eyes, happy ones not sad or angry ones. She couldn't hate something that brought such joy to her best friend's life.

Then he looked at her and smiled. And then, she knew.

Even if she would never see Jacob again, she would always be in his heart, and he would always be in hers, she just had to make a little extra room for Cho.

Nessie couldn't help but smile the whole way through the service. She was the one who laughed the hardest when Jacob messed up his lines and called Cho his 'waffle headed wife', and she was the first to start clapping when they kissed.

Then it was time to really celebrate. No one threw an after party like the Cullen's. Even the Denali's came down to celebrate. Although, they were just there to see the Cullen's they still had a good time.

"Were so glad to meet you Miranda!" Tanya hugged Miranda as they all conjugated around her.

Eleazar was most interested in her. "So you were able to keep your powers from before, am I correct?"

"Eleazar, I do not think this is the time or place for such conversations." His mate, Carmen, patted him on the shoulder. "Welcome to the family Miranda." They shook hands.

No traditional wedding music was played at this reception. Jake and Cho had picked out their own music, they picked a slow dance for their first song, but that was the only one. There were several songs that Nessie had never heard of, but Scorpius dragged her out onto the dance floor to dance anyway. Everyone else looked like they hadn't heard it either, but they were out on the packed dance floor too.

Miranda, not having a partner, stayed on the sidelines and took a couple of pictures for Alice, who had thrown it at her before grabbing Jasper and heading out to dance.

Seth was intrigued by Nessie's new friend. He had somehow managed to make his way over to her. She smiled at his eagerness but continued to keep her eye pressed up against the camera lense. She turned away from him and took pictures of Bella and Edward, who were slow dancing despite the music. Even as a vampire Bella still swore she was clumzy. But Seth got in the way of Miranda's shot, so she moved away again. After the third picture of him, she sighed and pulled the camera away, smirking at him.

"Hi," He stuck his hand out. "I'm Seth."

"Miranda." She took his hand and they smiled at each other.

"So, you wanna dance?" He asked after a new song came on.

"Sure." They ran, hand-in-hand on to the over crowded dance floor.

Nessie was able to drag Scorpius off the dance floor after about thirty minutes of dancing to tell him she needed a break.

"I know if I'm tired that you must be." Nessie told him, out of breath.

"Oh, I could go on for ages! They really have a great taste in music." He had smiled more today than she had ever seen him before. But then he sighed.

"What's wrong?" She couldn't understand his change of mood.

"I'm just thinking about how much school's going to suck without you." He frowned.

"I was only there for one year." Nessie smiled, trying to joke. "And I wasn't really there for the last term, so not even a whole year. And besides, I'll still write to you."

"Yea, but it's not the same." He said, echoing her thoughts. "I'm going to be thinking about you every day."

"Me too." She hugged him. "Are you hungry? Grandma Esme always fixes enough food to feed an army."

He laughed and followed her to the buffet line.

Jake and Cho left soon after that by a chorus of howls from the La Push boys. The party lasted well after midnight and still continued after the humans left. And if it wasn't for the sunny day in La Push, it would have continued after that.

The Cullen's not only threw a great after party, but partied harder than anyone else.

Miranda had announced that she and Scorpius would be staying with the Cullen's for the whole week and they traveled by broom to get there. When they landed, Emmett was waiting for them.

"You have to give me a go Miranda!" He pleaded as she got off.

"Hum…. I don't know." Miranda said, "Just kidding, of course you can." She handed it too him. "Watch out, it's a wild one."

Everyone sat outside taking turns on the broom. All the vampires sparkled like a disco ball, except for Scorpius, Nessie, and Miranda.

When Nessie brought it up, she replied, "It's a magic thing." She winked.

Everything was perfect, well almost….

**I know, I know, Cliffies make for angry readers but I'm going to update I promise! **


	24. Prologue

**This is the prologue to the sequel for Nessie Goes to Hogwarts: The Wicked and The Fangless. I thought of the title at exactly 12 midnight last night and had to write it down. Its going to be awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Prologue: Alec

A small dark cloak was pacing a small alley on a particularly cloudy day in Volterra, Italy, muttering to itself.

"How could she do that to me?" It hissed. "I set her free from her mortal bondage, she still got to keep her powers, and this is how she repays me?"

"You should really stop talking to yourself." Another voice came from a dark corner. "It will start people talking about you." Jane sauntered into view, with a small smile on her full lips.

"Jane." Her brother acknowledged her but didn't stop pacing.

"Dear brother, I hate to see you like this." She said, though she made no move to stop him.

"Right." He was too wound up to be more cordial with her.

"You know," She said as she stared at a crack in the brick wall. "if you really wanted to find her, I could get Demetri to find her."

"You would do that for me?" Alec stopped briefly to stare at her before starting his pacing again.

"Of course I would Alec. What kind of a sister do you think I am? But you'll have to ask him."

"Why?" He finally stopped pacing.

"Because," she sighed. "that annoying vampire Alice might still be watching my decisions." She folded her arms and leaned against the wall. "They think I still have a vendetta against their pet turned vampire."

"Well you do." Alec said, remembering the rage that Jane would go into whenever she thought about that vampire's particular gift.

She rolled her eyes. "My offer stands, if you want it, you'll have to go talk to Demetri about it. As soon as I leave you here, I'll forget about this whole thing."

Alec didn't say anything, he was considering her offer.

"Well I'll leave you to it." She said as she started to walk away.

"To what?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jane winked and smiled.

She left him to his thoughts.

**Well that's it! I hope you've enjoyed it! I had a blast writing this one and will have a blast writing the next one! I hope you'll read it and enjoy it! Catch ya on the flip side!**


End file.
